Even stars burn out FR
by Isa'ralia Faradien
Summary: [Recueil] Des thèmes pour décliner toutes les nuances de cette galaxie lointaine, très lointaine...
1. Chocolat

**Hello :) Je reprends mes publications dominicales avec ce petit recueil de drabbles ^-^' J'ai quelques petits thèmes à associer avec quelques personnages, mais si vous voulez me proposer d'autres idées, je verrais ce que je pourrais en faire :D**

 **Le titre du recueil est une référence à la novélisation de l'épisode III, où Anakin se souvient qu'Obi-Wan lui a dit que même les étoiles mourraient, et que pour cette raison, Anakin devait accepter la mort comme quelque chose de naturel (ce qu'il n'a pas trop assimilé, vous en conviendrez).**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°1 – Chocolat**

* * *

Ses soirées en solitaire étaient longues et déprimantes, et pour cette raison, Padmé avait rapidement pris la mauvaise habitude de manger du chocolat pour se réconforter. Chaque soir, alors que ses pensées se focalisaient sur Anakin et son absence pesante, la Sénatrice cédait à son péché mignon.

Bien sûr, les conséquences de cette consommation quotidienne de chocolat apparaissaient petit à petit sur sa silhouette, et quelques petits bourrelets disgracieux se faisaient voir sur sa menue stature. Et si Anakin, lors des rares fois où il revenait sur Coruscant, les remarquait, il ne disait rien à ce propos.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 97.

* * *

 **Voilà pour cette semaine :) Je vous propose de laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit drabble ^-^'**

 **Le prochain sera donc publié dimanche prochain :D Bonne semaine ! Et bonne rentrée scolaire à tous ceux qui sont concernés ;)**


	2. Non-dits

**Après Padmé et le chocolat, place à Anakin et ses pensées sombres... du coup le texte ne sera pas aussi léger que la dernière fois, mais j'ai essayé de traiter tous les thèmes dans ce recueil, et tous les formats de textes.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°2 – Non-dits**

* * *

\- Au revoir mon ami, fit doucement Obi-Wan. Que la Force soit avec toi.

Il s'éloigna, et Anakin le suivit du regard avec un petit sourire. Son ancien Maître avait toujours été un pilier solide dans la vie du jeune homme, mais il n'avait jamais réellement compris son apprenti.

À cette pensée, le sourire d'Anakin s'évanouit, et son expression devint soucieuse. Obi-Wan n'avait aucune idée de ce qui le tourmentait vraiment... Le jeune Skywalker n'avait pas souhaité s'épancher sur le sujet. Il ne savait pas comment Kenobi réagirait s'il apprenait pour son mariage avec Padmé, et pour l'enfant qui allait naître. Serait-il déçu ? Serait-il en colère contre lui pour avoir transgressé le Code Jedi ? Le dénoncerait-il au Conseil ?...

Anakin aimait espérer qu'Obi-Wan se montrerait compréhensif si jamais il apprenait la nouvelle. Ce n'était pas une qualité que Kenobi avait beaucoup affichée durant les dix années où il l'avait formé, lui qui n'avait jamais compris le besoin maladif d'affection et d'attachement de son apprenti. Obi-Wan avait toujours vécu selon le Code Jedi, qui prônait la paix, la sérénité et le détachement avant tout autre chose, et en toutes circonstances. Anakin n'avait pas été élevé ainsi, et n'avait jamais réussi à s'adapter.

Seulement, les circonstances actuelles étaient devenues insoutenables pour le jeune Skywalker. Ses retrouvailles avec Padmé et son impatience de devenir père avaient été gâchées par ces visions dérangeantes – et il n'avait personne vers qui se tourner à cause du secret qu'il était obligé de garder. De plus, il se retrouvait pris en plein milieu d'un conflit entre le Conseil Jedi et le Chancelier Palpatine – à qui faire confiance ?

Anakin, à cet instant, aurait apprécié une oreille attentive et neutre, qui l'aurait écouter parler de ses problèmes sans le juger – juste pour se libérer du fardeau des non-dits.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 303.

* * *

 **Si seulement quelqu'un de bien intentionné avait écouté Anakin sans le juger... la moitié des événements de l'épisode III auraient été évités ! Bon, hélas, pas l'Empire, mais Darth Vader n'aurait jamais été.**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ne soyez pas timides :) On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le troisième texte. Bonne semaine ! :D**


	3. Idées noires

**Hello les gens :)**

 **Vous aviez le moral, jusqu'à présent ? Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'est pas une fatalité, et ce drabble devrait normalement vous le saper xD**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°3 – Idées noires**

* * *

Le paysage était magnifique. Le parc était impeccable, l'herbe vert émeraude, les bosquets illuminés par des fleurs de toutes les couleurs, et l'eau de la fontaine créait de petits arcs-en-ciel sous le soleil radieux. Un peu plus loin, l'immense lac à l'eau cristalline s'étendait à perte de vue.

Le manoir de Convergence était resplendissant sous les couleurs de l'été. Mais Sheev Palpatine n'y prêtait même pas attention.

L'adolescent arpentait les allées de sable fin du parc, et le soleil ne parvenait pas à chasser ses idées noires. Elles étaient comme accrochés à sa cheville par une chaîne, telles un boulet trop lourd, et il n'avait d'autre choix que de les faire suivre dans son sillage. Malheureux prisonnier d'une situation familiale trop écrasante.

Palpatine ne pouvait s'empêcher de rêver du jour où il pourrait enfin s'éloigner de Cosinga, un père froid, autoritaire et abusif. Les mois défilaient, le rapprochant de sa majorité, mais celle-ci semblait toujours trop loin, toujours inaccessible.

Le soulagement sera total lorsqu'il quittera enfin Convergence, manoir hanté par de mauvais souvenirs, et qu'il laissera par la même occasion derrière lui des années de violence physique et morale.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 189.

* * *

 **Palpatine est bien loin de son image de Seigneur Sith machiavélique, non ? Eh bien, il fut un temps où mon personnage préféré était un adolescent maltraité par son père (c.f. le roman « Darth Plagueis » de James Luceno), et où les idées noires devaient effectivement s'ancrer dans son esprit.**

 **Si ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review :) Même si ça vous a pas plu, d'ailleurs, hein, du moment que vous êtes constructifs dans vos critiques :p On se retrouve dimanche prochain pour le quatrième drabble. Bonne semaine ! :D**


	4. Ciutric IV

**Et voici, et voilà, un petit drabble sur la trilogie de romans « Darth Bane ». Désolée pour les non-initiés, mais normalement vous ne devriez même pas avoir de problèmes pour apprécier le texte, je me suis à peine basée sur l'histoire (puisque c'est une sorte d'UA) et il n'y a pas de détails ;)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°4 – Ciutric IV**

* * *

Zannah prenait le temps d'apprécier la fraîcheur de l'aube, accoudée au balcon de la villa. Le paysage urbain de Ciutric IV s'étendait devant ses yeux, un paysage devenu familier au cours des sept années qu'elle avait passées ici. Des citoyens très matinaux se croisaient à bord des speeders, les droïdes d'entretien nettoyaient les rues... Les vitres des immeubles reflétaient le soleil qui commençait à peine à poindre à l'horizon, et toute cette lumière donnait des teintes orangées à la légère brume qui flottait.

La Force l'informa d'une présence derrière elle. Son Maître, Darth Bane, était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, et observait son apprentie. Sans qu'un mot ne fut échangé, ils se fixèrent un moment. Zannah dévisagea ouvertement le grand homme, tandis que le regard de celui-ci ne quittait pas la menue jeune femme.

Bane s'approcha enfin de Zannah, et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, en guise de bonjour. Elle se serra contre lui, et les bras musclés de l'homme l'entourèrent dans une tendre étreinte.

* * *

 **Excusez-moi pour cet UA, mais ce couple inexistant a toujours été un de mes préférés xD**

 **On se retrouve... pas dimanche prochain, mais bientôt... dimanche 23 octobre, plus précisément (comment ça, ce n'est pas « tôt » ? xD), pour la reprise de publication des drabbles de cette fanfiction. J'ai d'autres trucs à publier entre temps, mais juré les trois prochains drabbles sont prêts ^-^'**

 **N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) et à la prochaine donc !**


	5. Héros

**Mieux vaut tard que jamais, voici enfin une nouvelle vague de drabbles :) Pour celui-ci, j'ai une suggestion de chanson à faire : « Heroes Will Rise » de J2 & Chroma Music. Elle n'a pas de lien direct avec le contenu du drabble, mais elle m'a inspiré le thème de celui-ci (mon cours d'anglais a aussi insinué cette idée dans la tête xD). Et puis la chanson est jolie, alors pourquoi se priver de la faire connaître ? ;)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°5 – Héros**

* * *

Anakin Skywalker avait été le Héros Sans Peur de la Guerre des Clones, le champion de la République contre l'ennemi Séparatiste. Il avait été un Jedi surdoué sauvant des situations délicates et remportant des victoires inespérées en gagnant des batailles que tout le monde pensait perdues.

Ami fidèle et loyal du Chancelier Palpatine, il n'avait pas hésité à se retourner contre l'Ordre Jedi qui l'avait recueilli, lorsque celui-ci avait tenté un coup d'État contre son mentor.

Darth Vader avait alors mené la Purge Jedi avec une grande fermeté, traquant les traîtres sans relâche pour les soumettre à la justice de fer de l'Empire. Il était devenu le héros, la figure du nouvel ordre galactique, qu'il avait protégé et renforcé grâce à ses faits d'armes exceptionnels.

Mais tout cela ne constituait qu'une suite d'événements historiques, à la texture rendue mécanique par l'absence d'émotions humaines.

Si l'Histoire s'était intéressée aux sentiments cachés sous les actes, elle aurait plutôt raconté Vader comme un homme aux multiples facettes, comme un chaudron d'émotions bouillonnantes.

Si l'Histoire s'était intéressée à l'homme caché sous l'armure, elle aurait hésité avant de le qualifier avec autant d'insistance de « héros », car Anakin Skywalker lui-même ne parvenait alors plus à tolérer cet adjectif rapporté à sa personne, malheureux homme empli de tourments suite à toutes ses actions... des actions qui avaient changé la face de la galaxie.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 228.

* * *

 **C'est déjà tout pour cette semaine ! (Et désolée pour le retard d'une journée, normalement c'est une publication dominicale... Sorry *oops*) N'hésitez pas à laisser une review :) Le drabble n°6 est prévu pour dimanche ;)**


	6. Légende

**Oh là là, désolée pour l'énorme retard... J'étais ensevelie sous mes devoirs (parce que je suis tellement organisée, je les fais à la dernière minute, voyez ? xD), et je n'ai pas eu le temps de me connecter ^^'**

 **La suggestion de chanson cette semaine est « Centuries » de Fall Out Boy, car le drabble est tout à fait basé sur elle ;)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°6 – Légende**

* * *

Il y avait cette légende, qui, des millénaires plus tard, continuait d'être racontée aux jeunes et moins jeunes générations. Une légende à propos d'une famille d'êtres exceptionnels, dont le destin avait changé le cours de l'histoire de la galaxie. Une légende racontant comment des individus pouvaient faire tous les mauvais choix possibles – par amour ou par cupidité, par attrait d'un plus grand pouvoir –, mais aussi comment leurs descendants parvenaient à réparer leurs erreurs.

Une légende qui continuait de faire écho à travers les étoiles alors même que les illustres personnages qui l'avaient écrite étaient depuis longtemps retournés à la Force.

La famille Skywalker avait fait beaucoup de bruit dans l'Histoire. Shmi était celle dont la voix n'avait été rien de plus qu'un murmure, simple esclave affranchie, mais sa mort avait été le véritable élément déclencheur de l'engrenage destructeur qui allait tout anéantir. Anakin, pour qui sa propre désobéissance au Code Jedi allait être fatale, était l'un des grands architectes des dégâts qui allaient se produire. Pendant que leur mère, Padmé, était trop occupée à être morte d'un « cœur brisé », les jumeaux Luke et Leia allaient parvenir à rétablir la paix et la justice dans la galaxie, et à repentir leur père de ses péchés.

Les descendants de Luke et Leia Skywalker allaient balancer entre lumière et obscurité, mais s'il fallait retenir une leçon que nous avait enseigné cette famille maudite, c'était que l'amour pouvait être à la fois se montrer destructeur et salvateur.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 247.

* * *

 **Pour le passage où Padmé est décrite comme étant « trop occupée à être morte d'un cœur brisé », c'était surtout de la dérision par rapport au fait que l'explication officielle m'a toujours semblé bateau x')**

 **Si tout se passe bien, le septième drabble sera publié dimanche (envoyez les paris sur le nombre de jours de retard xD je plaisante, j'essaierai d'être aussi ponctuelle que possible), et l'ambiance de ce prochain texte va devenir bien sombre... je n'en dis pas plus, hé hé.**


	7. Briser le contrôle

**Yo les gens ! J'suis à l'heure cette semaine, comme vous pouvez le remarquer :)**

 **Comme vous pouvez certainement le constater, j'ai fait grimper le rating du recueil à M, en raison du drabble qui suit, qui est trop dark pour que je m'abstienne de prévenir les lecteurs. Je ne sais pas si ce sera le seul drabble aussi sombre, mais si vous ne voulez pas lire celui-ci, celui de la semaine prochaine est prévu tout publics x')**

 **Le drabble de la semaine va vous faire retrouver Darths Plagueis et Sidious (que cela faisait longtemps... xD), et plusieurs sources d'inspiration sont passées par là. Tout d'abord, la principale : les merveilleuses fanfictions de Darth Videtur sur ce duo de Sith * 0 * Puis une secondaire, qui résulte plus de mon cerveau dépravé que d'autre chose : la chanson « What You Want » d'Evanescence.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°7 – Briser le contrôle**

* * *

Avoir le contrôle était la chose que désirait le plus Sidious, plus encore même que le pouvoir. Par ailleurs, il voyait le pouvoir comme une extension, une conséquence du contrôle.

Lorsque Cosinga Palpatine, père abusif, dominait son jeune fils, Sheev haïssait son propre état de soumission. En tuant l'objet récurrent de ses cauchemars, il était parvenu à récupérer le contrôle de la situation.

Plagueis avait bien compris tout cela, ainsi, le principal objectif qu'il avait fixé pour l'entraînement de son jeune apprenti avait été de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait pas tout contrôler, mais qu'il avait tout de même un intérêt personnel à y parvenir. Douleur physique, torture psychologique, abus sexuels – Plagueis n'avait fait l'impasse sur aucune des armes qu'il avait eues à sa disposition.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 127.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est sombre. Oui, c'est tordu. Non, je ne pense pas m'arrêter là, j'envisage d'écrire un jour d'autres petits drabbles basés sur les idées que Darth Videtur a implantées dans mon cerveau à cause (ou grâce à ?) ses fanfictions x')**


	8. Langue étrangère

**Oups, désolée pour le petit retard, j'étais malade hier ^-^'**

 **On repart sur quelque chose de plus léger ^_^' Presque du crack, surtout comparé au drabble précédent, brrr.**

 **Pour le thème de ce drabble, « Langue étrangère », je me suis basée sur l'un de mes headcanons (que quand même quelques sources officielles semblent corroborer) : la langue Naboo est en fait du français. Alors évidemment, dans cette version française du drabble, ça risque d'être compliqué d'écrire autrement les répliques concernées (mais ce sera top pour une traduction), mais le texte sera construit d'une façon à le faire comprendre ^^'**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°8 – Langue étrangère**

* * *

Soirée sénatoriale, et Anakin Skywalker, membre supplémentaire de la sécurité en ces temps de guerre, s'ennuyait ferme. La réception, pleine de politesse – parfois feinte – et de pacifisme, contrastait avec le chaos et le côté rude des champs de bataille qu'il connaissait lorsqu'il était envoyé en mission hors de Coruscant.

Affalé dans un fauteuil rembourré, tenant négligemment un verre de vin dans sa main prothétique, il avait le regard dans le vague et grommelait quelques réponses de temps en temps, lorsque les autres invités tentaient d'engager la conversation avec le Héros Sans Peur – invités rapidement découragés par l'attitude réfractaire du Jedi.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'était pas livré à son sort dans une foule de parfaits inconnus. Le Chancelier Palpatine et Padmé Amidala étaient présents à la soirée, figures familières et chaleureuses pour le Jedi mort d'ennui.

Ces deux-là, après avoir conversé avec d'autres invités toute la soirée, s'étaient assis à côté d'Anakin et discutaient désormais entre eux – ils avaient, par un accord silencieux, décidé de ne pas importuner leur ami, le laissant à sa contemplation du vide. Ce furent tout d'abord des banalités échangées en Basic entre les deux politiciens, jusqu'à ce que leur conversation ne change littéralement de ton.

\- Anakin est complètement ailleurs, ce soir, commenta Padmé en langue Naboo.

Le jeune Jedi tourna nonchalamment la tête vers elle, ayant entendu son prénom dans sa phrase, mais n'ayant strictement rien compris à son dialecte étranger. Il fronça les sourcils pour faire remarquer son incompréhension à son épouse, mais celle-ci eut un petit sourire malicieux.

\- C'est ce que je constate, en effet, fit Palpatine dans la même langue, sur un ton amusé. Mais comme il vient tout juste de rentrer du front de la Bordure Extérieure, je pense qu'il est simplement très fatigué. Le Conseil Jedi n'aurait peut-être pas dû lui confier une mission supplémentaire, mais le laisser se reposer à la place.

\- Ils ont peut-être jugé qu'être un extra de sécurité d'une soirée sénatoriale n'était pas très fatiguant, jugea la jeune femme, toujours dans son dialecte natal.

\- Tout de même, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait pouvoir dormir sur un fauteuil à la vue des invités. D'ailleurs, pourquoi avoir basculé sur la langue Naboo, Sénatrice ? ajouta Palpatine avec un sourire.

\- Oh, pour plusieurs raisons, lui répondit Padmé. Il a compris que l'on parlait de lui, mais il ne sait pas ce que l'on dit, et j'avais terriblement envie de l'embêter... et puis, cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas pratiqué le Naboo !

\- Hé, grogna Anakin en Basic, je peux savoir ce que vous racontez sur moi, depuis tout à l'heure ?

\- Je savais que ça allait l'agacer, chuchota Padmé à Palpatine. Rien de méchant, reprit-elle plus fort et en Basic, ne vous en faites pas, Maître Skywalker. Je faisais remarquer au Chancelier que vous sembliez très fatigué.

\- Tu devrais aller prendre du repos, Anakin, ajouta Palpatine d'un air bienveillant. La sécurité fait très bien son travail, nous ne devrions pas avoir de problèmes.

\- Je vous remercie, Chancelier, mais le Conseil m'a demandé de rester ici en extra, alors je vais le faire, dit Anakin en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je ne suis pas si fatigué que ça, je suis... surtout en train de m'ennuyer, à vrai dire. Et puis, la soirée devrait bientôt se terminer.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 553.

* * *

 **Bon, ce n'est plus trop un drabble, là, mais on va dire que c'est pas grave xD J'aurais très bien pu caser cette idée dans mon recueil « Insolitement vôtre », parce que rien n'est très sérieux, mais j'avais envie de faire quelque chose de léger après Plagueis et Sidious.**

 **Caser son headcanon sur la langue Naboo : fait ! ^_^'**


	9. Force de la Nature

**Oui, je l'avoue, ça faisait une éternité que ce recueil était lui aussi en plan... le revoilà pour un petit moment :)**

 **WARNING: SPOILERS ROGUE ONE. Désolée, mais c'était trop tentant d'écrire un texte sur ce film, surtout qu'il y a pas mal de matériel dedans.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°9 – Force de la Nature**

* * *

Un couloir plongé dans l'obscurité. Soudain, une respiration mécanique au bruit profond et lugubre résonna au milieu de ces ténèbres angoissantes. Un sabre-laser à la lame couleur sang s'activa, son éclat écarlate transcendant la pénombre... la lumière révéla l'identité du propriétaire de l'arme légendaire, un invité surprise que personne n'aurait aimé rencontrer.

Le seul nom de Darth Vader faisait planer l'ombre de la Mort. Le Sith était désormais présent physiquement, et ses futures victimes savaient qu'il n'y aurait désormais plus aucune échappatoire.

Les Rebelles en embuscade dans le couloir du sas crièrent des ordres et se mirent en action. Le porteur des plans – si durement gagnés ! – tenta de se précipiter vers la sortie, mais la porte hydraulique se bloqua, alors il hurla pour qu'une personne située de l'autre côté vienne récupérer son précieux chargement pour l'emmener hors de la portée de la tornade vivante qui se rapprochait de lui.

Le couloir était illuminé uniquement par des flashs de lumière provenant des armes. Darth Vader poursuivit son chemin, imperturbable, enjambant les corps des soldats déjà tombés sous son attaque impitoyable. Sa lame rouge sang semblait partout à la fois, semblait tuer à chaque nouvelle respiration mécanique de son propriétaire. Le poing gauche resserré, l'avant-bras relevé, ses étranges pouvoirs télékinétiques achevèrent les soldats encore debout.

Darth Vader était une véritable force de la Nature, puissante, imprévisible, terrifiante... et le jeune soldat anonyme – qui avait finalement pu faire passer les plans à un camarades qui avait rejoint le Tantive IV –, ce jeune soldat, en voyant Vader avancer vers lui, voyait sa propre mort arriver inexorablement.

Le Sith enragé abattit proprement sa lame sur lui, comme envoyé par la Faucheuse elle-même pour semer mort et destruction à travers la galaxie.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 291.

* * *

 **Certains diront que cette scène était du pur fan-service, mais bord*l c'était quand même carrément démentiel, j'en suis restée toute retournée * 0 ***


	10. Protection

**Cela fait déjà presque un mois que Carrie Fisher nous a quittés... voici enfin mon petit hommage à notre princesse adorée x'(**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°10 – Protection**

* * *

L'Empire pensait peut-être avoir marqué des points contre la Rébellion en capturant Leia, mais la jeune femme ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle était prisonnière, mais elle était tout sauf une demoiselle en détresse attendant que son prince charmant ne vienne pour la délivrer de ses geôliers.

Leia Organa était une princesse qui tiendrait tête à Darth Vader lui-même, à Tarkin, et même à tout l'Empire s'il le fallait. Elle avait une Rébellion à protéger.

Le sinistre Sith qui la retenait captive entra dans la petite cellule. La grande silhouette, entièrement couverte de noir, était encadrée par des droïdes équipés de seringues.

Darth Vader semblait encore fâché que les plans lui aient filés entre les doigts. Leia prit peur, mais elle ne laisserait pas le Sith lui arracher la vérité, peu importe quelle méthode il emploierait pour cela.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 139.

* * *

 **RIP ma princesse x'( « Elle est morte au clair de Lune, étranglée par son propre soutien-gorge. »**

 **(… Pour ceux qui ne capteraient pas la signification de cette épitaphe, Google est votre ami ^^')**


	11. Cicatrices (Première version)

**Bwah, ce cher Kinman Doriana commençait à me manquer, quand même, alors je me suis dit que j'avais une opportunité en or pour le caser dans ce recueil... La voici donc xD**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°11 – Cicatrices (Première version)**

* * *

\- Aaah... quand même, oui, fit lentement Kinman Doriana en esquissant une grimace. C'est vrai que ça change.

\- C'est le cas de le dire, approuva vigoureusement Sate Pestage, partagé entre amertume et révolte.

Les deux hommes avaient rejoint Palpatine dans son bureau, car tout le service de la Chancellerie était en effervescence. Les Jedi – selon la justification officielle – avaient trahi la République, alors tous les responsables exécutifs étaient affairés à gérer la crise qui en avait découlé.

Le Chancelier Suprême Palpatine était également au travail, ayant décidé d'ignorer l'avis contraire des droïdes médicaux qui avaient examiné les blessures profondes recouvrant désormais son visage, suite à une tentative d'assassinat – heureusement déjouée – par les traîtres Jedi.

Lesdites blessures – cicatrices – étaient présentement le sujet de discussion entre les trois amis.

\- C'est certain que c'est un grand changement, reconnut Palpatine d'une voix plus rauque que d'habitude. Mais même si c'est plutôt désagréable, nous devrions bien finir par nous habituer, non ?

\- Le séduisant Sheev Palpatine me manque déjà, s'exclama Kinman en adoptant son air le plus affligé et en collant une claque sonore sur l'épaule de Palpatine. Ses funérailles vont m'être bien pénibles... Tu étais magnifique, Sheev, je te le dis en toute honnêteté et sans aucune arrière-pensée. C'est un véritable gâchis...

Sate était entièrement d'accord avec Doriana, pour ce qui devait probablement être la première fois de sa vie. Il était difficile que le vieil homme défiguré, aux yeux et aux dents désormais jaunes ainsi qu'à la voix anormalement rauque... ait un jour pu être un superbe jeune homme, aux yeux bleus malicieux, au sourire ravageur, et à la voix d'un baryton riche qui faisait tourner la tête de beaucoup de jeunes femmes et hommes.

Du gâchis, en effet.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 291.

* * *

 **Kinman la fangirl ? xD En tout cas, le fait que Sate ait eu un crush sur le jeune Palpatine est tellement clair qu'il ne mérite même pas qu'on se pose la question ^_^'**

 **Et... j'ai oublié d'insister encore une fois sur les magnifiques cheveux roux de Palpateen x'( Ui, je vous avoue avoir un faible pour cette superbe chevelure soyeuse xD**

 **Vous avez sans doute noté la mention « Première version » à côté du thème du drabble... J'ai potentiellement une seconde idée pour le même thème, alors j'ai préféré l'indiquer au cas où je l'écrirai ;)**


	12. Absorbé

**Je vous jure que dans ma tête, ce recueil est en train de se transformer lentement en un recueil spécialisé dans le Krennso... Tellement d'idées... Je vais essayer de stopper cette métamorphose avant qu'elle ne soit complète x')**

 **Donc. Krennso. C'est-à-dire Orson Krennic x Galen Erso. C'est-à-dire SPOILERS ROGUE ONE ET CATALYST. C'est-à-dire mon nouvel OTP xD … KRENNSO IS LIFE * _ ***

 **Se situe avant « Catalyst », pendant la période (mentionnée dans le roman) où ils étaient tous les deux encore étudiants.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°12 – Absorbé**

* * *

Galen Erso s'interrompit soudain au milieu de sa phrase. Orson Krennic ne s'en formalisa même pas, il connaissait l'autre étudiant depuis quelques années désormais, et il était habitué à ce que Galen laisse ses phrases en suspens sans prévenir pour se perdre dans ses complexes pensées.

Krennic resta lui aussi sans un mot, fasciné par son ami, par cette expression de profonde concentration sur son visage, par cette petite ride qui barrait alors prématurément son front. Galen ne l'avait probablement jamais remarqué, mais il était très séduisant, et ces instants soudains de réflexion pendant lesquels ses yeux se perdaient dans le vague, pendant lesquels son esprit s'envolait dans un royaume dont il était le seul maître... il était alors parfaitement irrésistible, et Krennic manqua de défaillir.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 126.

* * *

 **Krennic la fangirl xD Krennic l'émotif :p … Oui, bon c'est bon, j'arrête de me moquer de lui, je suis pas mieux généralement ^_^' (mais faut le comprendre aussi... Mads Mikkelsen quoi *0*) (même si je suis plutôt pour Ben Mendelsohn, moi *p*) (Ben Mendelsohn = Orson Krennic *_*) (oui j'arrête de me moquer de Krennic et de mettre dix milliards de parenthèses aussi U_U')**


	13. Sous le choc

**Cela commençait à faire un certain moment que Padmé n'était pas revenue faire un tour dans ce recueil... Alors on va la laisser passer dire bonjour :)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out [FR] »**

 **Drabble n°13 – Sous le choc**

* * *

\- ... la première puissance galactique impériale ! Pour une société fondée sur l'ordre et la sécurité !

Les applaudissements qui suivirent le discours de Palpatine furent assourdissants. Padmé se sentit soudain comme plongée dans du coton, incapable de réagir face à l'énormité de ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Elle connaissait Palpatine depuis qu'elle était enfant, il avait été son mentor depuis qu'elle était Reine... pourtant, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais connu l'homme, car jamais elle n'aurait pu imaginer que l'ancien Sénateur – en apparence si attaché à la démocratie – puisse être aussi assoiffé de pouvoir absolu.

Padmé était sous le choc de ce retournement de situation qu'elle n'avait absolument pas vu arriver. Elle fixait les Sénateurs en liesse, et la nausée la prit violemment, aussi intense et dérangeante que celles qui avaient parsemé ses premières semaines de grossesse. En parlant de grossesse, elle put sentir son bébé bouger dans son ventre, comme si lui aussi était dérangé par la situation extérieure.

\- C'est ainsi que s'éteint la liberté, sous une pluie d'applaudissements, parvint-elle à dire avec amertume.

Son estomac se serra violemment, le bébé bougea encore, et Padmé dut se dépêcher de se rendre aux toilettes, où elle put cracher le nœud qui comprimait tout son être. Tremblante, elle se redressa lentement, prise de vertige. Oh, qu'elle aurait apprécié de pouvoir compter sur Anakin en cet instant de faiblesse... même si son mari semblait lui aussi avoir changé du tout au tout – avait-il réellement changé, ou révélait-il seulement sa vraie nature, comme Palpatine venait de le faire ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 262.

* * *

 **J'ai presque envie de plaindre cette pauvre Padmé... sauf que je suis pro-Palpatine x') bon, j'admets néanmoins que le choc a été rude pour elle.**


	14. Pardon

**Aujourd'hui, les Legends sont à l'honneur, avec ce petit drabble qui m'est venu en tête en lisant « Thrawn: Heir to the Empire » (Timothy Zahn).**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°14 – Pardon**

* * *

Luke Skywalker avait été la cible à abattre depuis que l'Empereur mourant lui en avait donné l'ordre. Désormais, le Jedi était entre ses griffes, mais Mara Jade ne se décidait pas sur la façon de s'en débarrasser.

Pour ne rien arranger à son indécision, Skywalker lui avait donné une autre version de la mort de Palpatine : Darth Vader avait été celui qui lui avait porté le coup final, avant de périr lui aussi. Une version totalement contradictoire avec celle dont elle avait été témoin en vision.

La haine de Mara avait ciblé Skywalker depuis si longtemps, la jeune femme ne savait désormais plus comment réagir. Elle ne lui avait pas accordé son pardon, mais doutait de l'ordre qui lui avait été donné.

 _TU TUERAS LUKE SKYWALKER._

Pour le moment, néanmoins, leur priorité à tous les deux, était de sortir de cette forêt sains et saufs, ainsi que Talon Karrde le leur avait ordonné. Les décisions moins importantes se prendraient plus tard.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 162.

* * *

 **Je donnerais un bras – oui, un _bras_ – si seulement cela permettait à cette trilogie d'être adaptée en films plutôt que les aventures de Darth Tantrum the Whiny Fanboy  & Mary-Sue (comprenez Kylo Ren et Rey). Trois livres absolument démentiels *0***


	15. Throne

**Une suggestion de musique pour ce drabble : « Throne » de Bring Me The Horizon ;) vu que le texte est amplement basé dessus.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°15 – Throne**

* * *

Orson Krennic n'était pas de la même naissance que la majorité des hauts officiers de la République – puis de l'Empire –, et il avait dû lutter toute sa vie pour grimper les échelons, depuis le _Republic Futures Program_ jusqu'au titre de Directeur des recherches en armes avancées.

Des obstacles, il en avait rencontrés – d'autres officiers peu envieux de le voir réussir. Ses talents et ses connexions – parfois aussi son franc-parler – avaient fait tomber toutes ces barrières. Chaque critique l'avait forgé, et permis de construire son « trône » dans l'un des postes les plus importants de l'Empire.

Il avait basé une grande partie de sa carrière sur la réussite du projet « Étoile de la Mort »... mais lorsque Galen Erso s'était enfui, Krennic s'était retrouvé en passe de tout perdre. Son meilleur ami l'avait trahi, brisé sa promesse de le soutenir coûte que coûte, et cette désertion, si elle l'avait déjà ébranlé au niveau émotionnel, avait manqué de détruire tout ce qu'il avait passé tant de temps à construire.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 174.

* * *

 **C'est un pari risqué, Orson... et après avoir pensé qu'il l'avait gagné, il avait définitivement tout perdu.**


	16. Cicatrices (Seconde version)

**L'idée de départ était de faire une seconde version avec Sidious toujours en protagoniste, mais ce premier jet a finalement intégré le recueil spécifique « Every scar will build my throne [FR] ». Donc, dans cette nouvelle version entièrement réécriture, dites bonjour à Darth Malgus *0***

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°16 – Cicatrices (Seconde version)**

* * *

Son accident durant la Bataille d'Alderaan lui avait laissé une belle blessure de guerre. L'adjectif « belle » n'était évidemment pas celui qu'il faudrait utiliser pour décrire les ruines de son visage...

Sa mâchoire était tellement endommagée par l'explosion qu'elle ne pouvait pas être soignée. La peau brûlée n'était que la partie visible des dégâts. Darth Malgus ne pouvait désormais plus se passer du respirateur qui emprisonnait, dans son étreinte métallique, tout le bas de son visage.

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas à passer sa convalescence seul. Son épouse Twi'lek, Eleena Daru, s'était occupée de panser ses blessures, patiemment, avec amour, jusqu'à ce que celles-ci se transforment en cicatrices.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 110.

* * *

 **Je ne pouvais décemment pas faire passer une occasion de caser l'un de mes OTPs dans le recueil x')**


	17. Couleur

**Encore des Legends aujourd'hui, et c'est la trilogie Thrawn que nous retrouvons de nouveau \o/ (Dites, est-ce que je peux épouser ce cher monsieur Chiss ? … Hmm, non, Sidious va être jaloux xD)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°17 – Couleur**

* * *

Un fier uniforme Impérial blanc, celui du cercle très fermé et très restreint des Grands Amiraux. Cette couleur pure contrastait vivement avec les tons de bleu qui caractérisaient le porteur du vêtement. Son corps tout entier était d'un bleu profond, mais ses cheveux étaient d'un ton encore plus sombre, presque noir. Au milieu de cette bichromie, deux grands yeux d'un rouge lumineux, sans pupille apparente ni blanc.

Un regard monochromatique et brillant, auquel Gilad Pellaeon avait mis des années à s'habituer, tant la caractéristique était exotique, surtout au sein de l'Empire. Désormais, le Capitaine n'était plus effrayé par son Amiral, l'originalité du Chiss – espèce extragalactique – faisait juste partie du paysage à bord du _Chimaera_.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 116.

* * *

 **Je voulais écrire un drabble sur le ship Thrawn x Pellaeon, mais pour le moment c'est la seule idée que j'ai trouvé et qui s'en rapprochait suffisamment x')**


	18. Manque

**Je sais pas si quelqu'un a réclamé une dose de feels aujourd'hui, mais dans tous les cas la voici x')**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°18 – Manque**

* * *

Son fils était parti avec le grand Jedi, et Shmi ressentait une douleur sourde dans la poitrine : Anakin lui manquait terriblement. Et elle savait qu'il lui manquerait toujours, chaque jour, jusqu'à la fin. Telle était la dure conséquence de la séparation d'une mère et de son fils unique.

Anakin avait été toute sa vie. Elle l'avait porté seule, l'avait mis au monde seule et élevé seule. Shmi comprenait néanmoins qu'une vie de Jedi serait toujours meilleure qu'une vie d'esclave, alors elle avait accepté cette idée, et accepté d'envoyer Anakin à la rencontre de son destin, sur Coruscant.

Le petit garçon avait promis à sa mère qu'il reviendrait, un jour. Shmi s'accrochait à cette idée, celle de pouvoir admirer son fils devenu un vrai Jedi.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 125.

* * *

 **Bwarf le coup de déprime x'(**


	19. Reconnaissance

**Inspiré d'une réplique de la saison 3 de « Rebels » (SPOILERS !), ce drabble s'inscrit tout de même dans la continuité Legends. Information complémentaire : je n'ai pas encore lu le roman « Thrawn » de Timothy Zahn, alors je ne sais pas à quoi m'en tenir avec ce personnage dans le nouveau canon ;)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°19 – Reconnaissance**

* * *

"I do not require glory, only results... for my Emperor." (Thrawn)

(« Je ne réclame pas la gloire, seulement des résultats... pour mon Empereur. »)

* * *

Exilé par les Chiss, retrouvé par l'Empire Galactique. Alors que son propre peuple avait refusé ses tactiques militaires et l'avait banni – seul – sur une planète reculée, une autre organisation l'avait – après quelques temps – finalement accueilli dans sa propre armée.

Dont il avait rapidement grimpé les échelons.

Dont il avait atteint le sommet. Mitth'raw'nuruodo, devenu le Grand Amiral Thrawn.

Le Chiss regretterait toujours sa « maison », dont il avait été chassé. Regretterait les personnes qu'il avait connues, et qui, du jour au lendemain, lui avaient été arrachées.

Mitth'raw'nuruodo, « adopté » par la Huitième Famille Régnante selon une coutume Chiss, était désormais certain de ne plus jamais revoir ses parents biologiques, ceux qui l'avaient élevé. Il n'avait pas non plus revu son frère, Mitth'ras'safis (Thrass), disparu durant le combat contre le Vol vers l'Infini.

En l'espace d'une décennie tout au plus, il avait tout perdu. Sa vie avait ensuite basculé, et l'Empire lui avait tout rendu, et même plus – sauf une vraie famille. Mais Thrawn en était néanmoins reconnaissant à l'Empereur – son Empereur désormais – pour son aide et sa confiance.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 187.

* * *

 **Ne t'en fais pas, moi je t'aime Thrawn, et une bonne partie du fandom aussi ;D**


	20. Skywalker Fluff

**Je traverse une passe (temporaire ?) que j'ai nommée « Anisoka Fluff », alors je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire quelque chose sur eux ;)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°20 – Skywalker Fluff**

* * *

Le combat avait été rude, mais la victoire avait été remportée au terme de cette journée décisive.

Il arrivait que la Guerre des Clones apporte quelques images plus légères, principalement durant les répits. Comme l'image d'un grand frère prenant soin de sa petite sœur – comme l'image d'Anakin veillant sur Ahsoka.

Plus que sa Padawan, la Togruta faisait désormais partie de sa famille. Tout comme Padmé était son épouse, tout comme Anakin considérait Obi-Wan comme un frère et Palpatine comme un père, il avait accepté Ahsoka comme une sœur.

Ce soir-là, alors que la jeune fille exténuée s'était assoupie sur le sofa de la salle commune, Anakin avait tendrement souri et recouvert sa Padawan d'une couverture douce et épaisse, afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 125.

* * *

 **Je sais que certaines personnes shippent carrément Anakin et Ahsoka, écrivent des scènes explicites et tout, mais pour moi, ce sont surtout un frère et une sœur (de cœur) trop chous *-***


	21. Quitter

**Décidément, ma passe « Anisoka Fluff » est plus tenace que prévue... sauf qu'aujourd'hui, pas de fluff au programme, mais un Anakin triste et en colère... (comme il l'est souvent, vous me direz xD)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°21 – Quitter**

* * *

\- Je suis désolée, Maître... mais je ne reviendrai pas.

Une phrase qui passait comme une boucle dans son esprit. Une sanction. Une boucle qui annonçait la fin. Anakin ne put s'empêcher de courir à la suite d'Ahsoka.

La jeune Togruta, avec laquelle il avait surmonté tant d'épreuves durant la guerre, refusait de réintégrer l'Ordre Jedi. Elle n'avait pas de griefs envers lui, qui l'avait soutenue durant toute cette dernière mauvaise passe – elle était remontée contre le Conseil Jedi, car elle avait toujours eu confiance en l'organe dirigeant de l'Ordre, mais les Maîtres ne lui avaient pas rendu cette confiance.

Anakin savait qu'Ahsoka l'aimerait toujours comme elle l'avait aimé, et qu'elle ne regrettait aucun moment passé à ses côtés. Il savait aussi qu'elle était dégoûtée du peu de reconnaissance dont faisait preuve le Conseil Jedi... et pour cela, il respectait son choix de partir, de tout quitter, de le quitter lui aussi. Il la regarda, amèrement c'était vrai, s'éloigner de lui, le dos tourné, et descendre lentement les marches du Temple, jusqu'à disparaître de sa vue.

Malgré cela, l'âme d'Anakin n'était pas en paix. Jamais il n'avait supporté de voir ses proches le quitter – définitivement ou non, volontairement ou non. Le départ d'Ahsoka s'ajoutait douloureusement aux cicatrices toujours fragiles des morts de Qui-Gon et de Shmi.

L'âme d'Anakin n'était pas en paix. Une part de lui jalousait Ahsoka de faire le choix que lui-même ne parvenait pas à se résoudre de faire. Quitter l'Ordre Jedi... un rêve inaccessible, qu'il n'avait pas le courage de réaliser. Il s'en serait voulu de déserter les rangs face à l'armée Séparatiste, et aurait eu des remords de ne pas avoir réalisé la prophétie qui avait tracé une partie de son existence. Quitter l'Ordre, vivre son amour avec Padmé au grand jour, fonder une famille, rejetter ouvertement les dogmes Jedi, s'éloigner d'une organisation qui perdait pied depuis bien trop longtemps – et dont la chute était proche, Barriss Offee, malgré toute la rancune qu'il éprouvait pour elle, n'avait pas tort sur ce point.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix. Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._ Anakin serra son poing artificiel : plus les années passaient, et moins il approuvait le Code Jedi. Moins il parvenait à le suivre, alors que ses émotions étaient en ébullition, et qu'il en voulait à beaucoup de Maîtres.

Quand déciderait-il de suivre l'exemple d'Ahsoka ? Quand déciderait-il de tourner le dos à des années d'endoctrinement et de vivre une vie normale, une existence d'homme libre ? Et comment procéderait-il à ce départ, à cette coupure avec la vie qu'il menait depuis plus d'une décennie ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 445.

* * *

 **Sacrée inspiration, cette fois-ci... Anakin, il faudrait vraiment que tu reprennes ta vie en main avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... et qu'un certain Sith n'en profite...**


	22. Lettres

**En m'inspirant d'un post Tumblr, voici ce petit échange de lettres entre (ancienne) Padawan et (ancien) Maître. WARNING : beaucoup, beaucouuuup de feels T_T Ce drabble s'inscrit dans ma passade « Anisoka Feels » x')**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°22 – Lettres**

* * *

 _Anakin,_

 _Je sais que je devrais avancer, ne plus regarder en arrière, ne plus me retourner vers le passé. Je sais que c'est que vous souhaiteriez que je fasse._

 _Vous m'avez enseigné comment survivre. Saviez-vous ce qui approchait, Maître ? L'aviez-vous, d'une certaine façon, deviné ou ressenti son arrivée ?_

 _Vous m'avez bien entraînée, Maître. Vous m'avez préparée à une vie sans l'Ordre Jedi, à une vie où il ne serait plus là pour veiller sur la galaxie._

 _Mais vous ne m'avez pas préparée à une vie sans vous._

 _\- Ahsoka_

* * *

À la plus grande surprise de l'espionne Rebelle, un message lui parvint. La réponse à ce cri du cœur.

 _Ahsoka._

 _Te donner le conseil d'aller de l'avant, de regarder vers le futur, serait abominablement hypocrite de ma part. Tu n'es pas la seule que les spectres du passé viennent hanter. Tu n'es pas forcée de suivre mon exemple, celui d'un homme sans cesse ramené devant ses échecs : tu peux laisser mon souvenir derrière toi, ainsi tu pourras, une prochaine fois, affronter la machine que je suis devenu, sans y voir mon fantôme._

 _Je t'ai enseigné tout ce que j'ai pu. En effet, tu as su survivre... même si tu n'as pas été concernée par la Purge que j'ai menée au nom de l'Empereur. Heureusement, tu as eu la bonne idée de quitter l'Ordre Jedi avant sa chute... Je n'ai pas à m'excuser de ce que j'ai accompli, mais je suis soulagé que tu aies échappé à cette vague de mort._

 _Personne, en dehors de Palpatine, n'avait senti l'ampleur des événements qui allaient se dérouler. Beaucoup avaient déjà compris que l'Ordre Jedi dysfonctionnait, mais leur tentative de coup d'État contre le Chancelier... contre la République... L'Empire n'a fait que réagir à l'attaque, et rebâtir un ordre galactique plus fort._

 _J'ai par contre ressenti l'arrivée du Côté Obscur, très personnellement... Certains diront qu'il m'a englouti, mais je le vois comme un carburant qui me permet d'avancer malgré mes pertes. J'ai échoué, Ahsoka, sur de nombreux points... mais pas sur ce que j'ai enseigné à ma Padawan. Même si ton départ n'a fait que précipiter l'émergence du dragon frustré qui sommeillait en moi..._

 _Ne t'acharne pas. Je suis une cause perdue. Je ne reviendrai pas. Va-t'en, ta vie sera bien meilleure dès que je n'en ferai plus partie. Même si tu n'es pas prête ni préparée à m'abandonner._

La lettre n'était pas signée, mais sa destinataire savait très bien de qui elle provenait...

* * *

Quelque part dans la galaxie, un cyborg essuya une larme et remit son masque d'une froideur métallique. Anakin Skywalker, après une brève résurgence, venait d'être de nouveau englouti par son alter-ego.

Quelque part ailleurs dans la galaxie, une Togruta posa lentement la lettre qu'elle venait de parcourir plus d'une dizaine de fois, puis se pencha pour écrire frénétiquement une réponse :

 _Anakin, je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Pas cette fois. Reviens-moi, je sais que tu en es capable. Je me souviens que mon ancien Maître gagnait toutes les batailles : celle-ci est d'un autre genre, mais je serai là pour t'épauler, comme je l'ai si souvent fait... si tu veux de moi._

 _\- Ahsoka_

Le destinataire de cette réponse prit à peine le temps de la lire, avant de la jeter aux flammes. Elle se consuma de la même manière que l'avait fait Anakin Skywalker, se tordant sous la puissance du brasier... mais rien n'émergea de ce bûcher, pas cette fois, pas même des remords.

Darth Vader était persuadé qu'il ne méritait pas les efforts qu'Ahsoka Tano déployait pour lui. Il se détourna des braises, sa cape noire volant dans son sillage.

* * *

 **Je m'excuse auprès de tous les émotifs présents dans la salle, je n'ai pas voulu faire de mal à qui que ce soit... juste donner quelques feels, histoire de ne pas souffrir seule xD**


	23. Manipulation

**Il y a peu, révision de mes cours de gestion de l'an dernier pendant la préparation du bac. Tombant sur la définition du mot "manipulation", je n'ai pu résister... et je l'ai associé à Palpatine. Mes connexions neuronales sont une malédiction quotidienne T.T**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°23 – Manipulation**

* * *

« _Chercher à agir sur les autres par tous les moyens peut conduire à exercer sur eux des pressions excessives. Cet effort de persuasion peut être verbalement violent. La manipulation est un procédé qui consiste à convaincre autrui en lui ôtant la possibilité de juger par lui-même. Elle vise à l'induire en erreur ou à ne pas lui donner toutes les informations._ »

("Sciences de Gestion", 1ère STMG, _Thème n°1 : De l'individu à l'acteur_ , éditions Nathan Technique)

* * *

Palpatine avait un don pour la manipulation. Généralement, il étendait son travail à l'ensemble de l'environnement politique, mais il aimait aussi parfois se focaliser sur un seul individu. Anakin Skywalker s'était soudain retrouvé dans son collimateur, et cela faisait des années qu'il n'en était pas sorti. Cette proie avait beaucoup trop de potentiel pour que le Sith la laisse s'échapper.

Anakin pouvait facilement « être pris » par les sentiments. Pour un Jedi, c'était un comble de ne pas avoir atteint la sérénité... Sidious s'en réjouissait doublement : la faiblesse d'Anakin lui permettait d'utiliser l'une de ses techniques préférées, qui consistait justement à s'appuyer sur les sentiments de la proie.

Cela avait d'ailleurs été la technique que Darth Plagueis avait utilisée sur lui, alors que Palpatine n'était encore qu'un adolescent en pleine tourmente... Quand était-il devenu le prédateur, si éloigné de ce jeune homme perdu ? Certainement lorsqu'il avait accepté le pouvoir consumant du Côté Obscur.

Pour en revenir à Anakin, Sidious avait commencé en s'imposant comme une figure paternelle rassurante, base nécessaire pour la construction de la seconde partie de son plan : semer le doute dans l'esprit de Skywalker, l'amener à se détacher de son plein gré de l'Ordre Jedi. L'argument principal était le manque de confiance des Maîtres vis-à-vis du jeune homme, ce que le Sith n'avait pas créé de toutes pièces : les Jedi le lui avaient obligeamment fourni, déjà entièrement construit. Les architectes de leur propre destruction... sur de nombreux points, ils avaient tendu à l'ennemi le bâton pour se faire battre. Inconsciemment. Ce qui était d'autant plus jouissif.

La pression que Sidious exerçait sur Anakin ne paraissait pas excessive aux yeux de la proie. C'était le but, rester discret et insoupçonnable. Insidieux. Il n'avait donc jamais utilisé de violence verbale, la réservant néanmoins dans le cas où la situation le nécessiterait – mais pas avant le bon moment, celui où Anakin ne pourrait plus revenir en arrière, lorsqu'il serait totalement _ferré_.

Palpatine avait cependant veillé à ôter à sa proie toute possibilité de juger par elle-même. Il avait façonné l'opinion d'Anakin, la calquant sur la sienne. Ce qui faisait qu'il n'induisait pas Skywalker en erreur, puisque Darth Sidious savait qu'il avait raison dans son jugement de la galaxie, de ses habitants et de ses institutions – et par extension, il avait également raison sur les solutions à apporter aux problèmes qui se posaient et qu'il avait relevés.

Lui, ainsi que l'apprenti qu'il s'occupait à modeler, seraient les sauveurs de la galaxie, s'arrogeant le pouvoir absolu en contrepartie.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 423.

* * *

 **Il se prend pas pour de la m*rde, Palpatine, hein... (En tant que fervente Palpatinienne, je suis bien évidemment de son avis... sauf en ce qui concerne l'Étoile de la Mort. Comme l'a dit Vader, sa capacité principale est de "créer des problèmes" ;D)**


	24. Ensuite

**Arf, je me suis laissée emporter, et je me suis tournée de nouveau vers mon amour pour Thrawn. Du coup, voilà, je vous offre un petit drabble, c'est gratuit, c'est fait avec gentillesse xD**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°24 – Ensuite**

* * *

Peau parfaite, sans rides et sans cicatrices, d'un bleu profond et uniforme. Son propriétaire, nu, sous un jet de douche. L'eau transparente qui coulait sur cet être magnifique dans son exotisme...

Gilad Pellaeon, allongé sur le lit confortable - un luxe sur un vaisseau de guerre -, regardait donc Thrawn à travers la porte, laissée ouverte, de la salle de bains. Le Grand Amiral était songeur, son esprit tourné vers un monde que lui seul visitait, pas du tout enclin - ni dans ses intentions, ni dans son attitude - à la séduction. Pas maintenant, en tout cas, alors que les deux hommes se remettaient de leurs émotions.

Et Gilad respectait cela, bien que la vision qu'il avait sous les yeux, aurait pu le faire faiblir dans sa résolution. Finalement, le Chiss songeur s'avéra plutôt relaxant à regarder, et le Capitaine s'assoupit.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 142.

* * *

 **Euh... Fangirlisme pur et dur. Sur Thrawn dans un premier temps, puis ensuite sur le ship Thrawn x Pellaeon x')**


	25. Frères

**Pour le moment, Thrawn continuera d'apparaître comme il l'est dans les « Legends », mais maintenant que j'ai ENFIN lu le nouveau livre, il existe de fortes probabilités que je mixe les deux univers et que vous voyiez un jour apparaître Eli Vanto dans ce recueil (évidemment accompagné de son Chiss préféré xD).**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°25 – Frères**

* * *

\- Tu es prêt ? s'exclama Thrass, en direction du sommet de l'escalier.

\- J'arrive tout de suite !

Thrawn dévala les marches en enfilant sa veste. Les deux frères allaient être en retard pour la prochaine séance de cinéma, s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas plus.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ? demanda Thrass à son aîné. Tu es pourtant monté te préparer bien avant moi.

Thrawn ne répondit pas, faussement concentré sur l'enfilage de ses chaussures.

\- Tu avais encore le nez plongé dans tes revues d'art, je parie, le taquina son frère avec un large sourire amusé.

L'aîné releva la tête, mais esquiva encore de répondre.

\- Allons-y, dit-il plutôt, avant que l'on soit vraiment en retard.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 117.

* * *

 **Premièrement : Étant donné que nous n'en avons strictement jamais rien su, j'ai décidé que Thrawn était l'aîné de Thrass. Je cherche encore pourquoi j'ai pensé ça x')**

 **Deuxièmement : Ces noms Chiss... ils sont perturbants... J'ai utilisé les noms raccourcis des deux frères, ici, mais suivant la logique des noms Chiss, leurs prénoms devraient être Raw et Ras, non ? Bref. C'est prise de tête xD**


	26. Fléau

**Vous avez apprécié le fluff fraternel de Thrawn et Thrass ? Bien. Je vous déchire votre petit nuage : voici un père abominable, qui ne fera jamais dans le fluff. Et non, ce n'est pas Cosinga Palpatine (ça vous en bouche un coin, hein?). Il s'agit de Hurst, le père de Darth Bane... en compagnie de bébé Bane, encore connu comme Dessel.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°26 – Fléau**

* * *

Le bébé le fixait, calmement, de ses grands yeux bleus. Quelques semaines plus tôt, Hurst n'aurait pas su comment s'occuper correctement de son fils. Il avait appris sur le tas. Il n'avait de toute façon pas eu le choix : son épouse était morte en couches, il était devenu père célibataire par la force des choses.

Hurst en voulait à ce petit être qu'il tenait à bout de bras. Il tenait Dessel responsable de la mort de celle qui lui avait donné la vie. Rien ne venait atténuer sa haine pour ce fils non-désiré, qui avait en plus détruit sa famille.

Le bébé se mit à pleurer, comme s'il avait ressenti les émotions négatives de son père à son encontre. Hurst, déjà irrité, lui cria dessus – et le petit, déjà effrayé par la figure paternelle, après ces semaines très difficiles, continua de pleurer, mais silencieusement cette fois.

Ce pauvre enfant devinait-il déjà les horribles années qui s'annonçaient pour lui, sous la violence de son père ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 167.

* * *

 **Eh bien, eh bien... Effectivement, bébé Dessel aurait pu ressentir les émotions négatives de Hurst, c'est un Forceux.**

… **Oh là là, je suis mortifiée... je crois que mon instinct maternel vient de se réveiller avec ce bébé fictif qui souffre... C'EST EXTRÊMEMENT GRAVE et très très bizarre.**


	27. Réconfort

**Parce que le nouveau Luke Skywalker – celui des nouvelles suites – m'aura vraiment laissée une vilaine impression de dégoût... Voici donc ce que devrait être un VRAI Luke Skywalker.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°27 – Réconfort**

* * *

Ce n'était pas de tout repos de réhabiliter l'Ordre Jedi. Il fallait éveiller les consciences, engourdies par des décennies de mensonges Impériaux, et, surtout, chercher dans toute la galaxie des candidats sérieux à entraîner.

C'était pourquoi, certains soirs, Luke Skywalker s'octroyait un peu de tranquillité. Déconnectant son comlink, verrouillant sa porte, le Maître Jedi pouvait enfin souffler.

Assis sur le sofa, Luke profitait de la douceur d'un bon chocolat chaud, en grattant la tête de son chat. Son épouse, Mara, blottie tout contre lui, comptait bien profiter de la présence de son mari débordé.

Le reste de la galaxie pouvait bien aller se faire voir, ces soirs-là. Il s'en préoccupait suffisamment les autres jours – et, généralement, Leia prenait son relais et veillait sur le monde extérieur à sa place.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 130.

* * *

 **Au fait, Lucasfilm, c'est quand que vous nous rendez Mara Jade ? ;)**


	28. Victimes collatérales

**Ce texte existe parce que les anonymes de cette galaxie très lointaine, devraient eux aussi avoir voix au chapitre – surtout quand ils se retrouvent impliqués, de près ou de loin, dans les événements que les protagonistes mettent en mouvement, sans vraiment trop se soucier de cette masse anonyme.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°28 – Victimes collatérales**

* * *

Recruté•e par l'Empire comme cuisinier•ère, j'ai été assigné•e sur cette station spatiale gigantesque, que les stormtroopers qui passaient par ma cafétéria appelaient l'Étoile de la Mort.

Les discussions militaires m'importaient peu, je n'y comprenais pas grand-chose et je n'avais pas le temps de m'y intéresser – il fallait veiller au bon fonctionnement de notre unité, face aux vagues de soldats affamés qui arrivaient à tout moment.

Je n'ai jamais eu conscience, de mon vivant, de l'opération qui avait détruit Alderaan. Après la riposte Rebelle, après avoir rejoint la Force suite à l'explosion, j'ai finalement pu apprendre et comprendre sur quel type de station j'avais travaillé, et ce que ma main-d'œuvre – somme toute utile mais innocente – avait contribué à produire : un système militaire entier qui perpétrait la mort.

J'étais un•e civil•e travaillant sur l'Étoile de la Mort (et moi qui croyait que ce nom était seulement une blague de soldats !), mais ma rancœur était plus principalement dirigée contre l'Empire et l'entreprise dans laquelle il m'avait placé•e – une entreprise de mort et d'horreur, dans laquelle je n'avais rien su, et je n'avais pas pu protester –, que contre la Rébellion, pourtant responsable de ma mort.

Je ne sais de toute façon pas si j'aurais pu vivre avec le poids d'une planète anéantie sur la conscience...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 218.

* * *

 **Halte-là, les anti-écriture inclusive ! Si vous souhaitez débattre en review, je vous en prie, mais dans le respect de l'auteure s'il vous plaît. Je fournis tout d'abord mon explication : l'utilisation de l'écriture inclusive dans ce texte l'a été dans une optique d'anonymisation complète du narrateur ou de la narratrice, afin qu'il ou elle se fonde dans la foule afin de mieux s'exprimer en son nom. C'est donc une utilisation plus philosophique que féministe, et jamais pour soi-disant "heurter la grammaire française" (qui ferait mieux de se doter d'un vrai neutre, au lieu d'un masculin standardisé).**


	29. Héritage

**Plongée jusqu'au cou dans la série de romans jeunesse "Jedi Apprentice" de Jude Watson, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rebondir sur une phrase lâchée à un moment.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°29 – Héritage**

* * *

 _Que laisserait-il derrière lui ?_

C'était une question qui taraudait Qui-Gon depuis des années, des décennies même. L'âge adulte avait amené avec lui cette question existentielle, que certains Jedi se posaient malgré tout.

Son ancien Maître, Dooku, et lui, n'avaient pas formé un duo de Jedi particulièrement amené vers les prouesses. Leurs années ensemble n'avaient vu que des histoires ordinaires – ordinaires au sens qui se faisait au Temple.

Xanatos, son premier Padawan, était Tombé au bout de quelques temps seulement, et ne put s'empêcher de semer la zizanie. Obi-Wan, le suivant, avait fini par prouver sa valeur et sa loyauté après moults péripéties, et était devenu rapidement une présence dans sa vie dont il peinait à se passer.

Rien de ce que n'avait vécu Qui-Gon, jusqu'à présent, peu importe l'identité de son compagnon de route, ne semblait être suffisant pour laisser une trace visible dans l'histoire Jedi.

 _Que laisserait-il derrière lui ?_

Certainement pas une famille, ni une vie civile rangée. Probablement pas des exploits légendaires. Mais Qui-Gon Jinn se contenterait d'une existence paisible de Jedi, si celle-ci lui permettait de se mettre au service des autres, et de la galaxie.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 192.

* * *

 **Tout ça, c'était avant l'Épisode I, et le début d'un drama galactique interminable commencé avec la découverte de l'Élu :p**

 **("What would he leave behind?" Anakin's training to Obi-Wan. Which means: a great mess. Sorry Qui-Gon :/ )**


	30. Velléités (1)

**Voici désormais une courte série centrée sur le Code Jedi, et le ressenti de trois Jedi bien connus par rapport à son contenu.**

 **Duo Qui-Gon Jinn / Obi-Wan Kenobi. Point de vue du Padawan.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°30 – Velléités (#1)**

* * *

Qui-Gon Jinn, malgré une colère parfois à fleur de peau, s'était toujours montré digne des enseignements Jedi consistant à garder le contrôle, à mettre sa raison avant ses émotions. Obi-Wan Kenobi, après des années passées à tenter d'intégrer le même mécanisme, admirait toujours son Maître pour son self-control bien plus atteint que le sien.

Cependant, le Code Jedi mentionnait bien plus de règles que le simple contrôle de ses émotions. Et ces règles-là étaient souvent plus difficiles à suivre que la première.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotions, il y a la paix._

Qui-Gon s'était acharné à faire rentrer la signification, et l'application, de cette première phrase, chez son Padawan – avec résultats.

 _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

La bibliothèque du Temple Jedi était un socle solide de la connaissance galactique. Obi-Wan se souvenait y avoir passé tellement d'heures qu'il ne pouvait plus les compter, et ce, à tous les âges de sa vie. Le reste des connaissances s'apprenait sur le terrain, où il s'était souvent rendu. Enfin, certaines connaissances ne pouvaient se transmettre, ou ne pouvaient s'apprendre qu'à travers une profonde réflexion sur soi-même.

 _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Obi-Wan se rappelait avoir renoncé à de nombreux amours de jeunesse... Mais l'attachement, pourtant fermement proscrit, était le propre de la nature humaine... En cela, il savait qu'il avait échoué en tant que Jedi : si une partie du Code n'était pas assimilée, à terme, il connaîtrait un jour l'échec, dans des circonstances liées à ce même verset non intégré.

 _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

Le chaos des émotions, l'harmonie de leur maîtrise. Le chaos dans une personnalité, l'harmonie dans son contrôle. Le chaos dans la galaxie, l'harmonie que le Jedi apportait avec la résolution du conflit. Le chaos dans la Force, l'harmonie que l'équilibre des deux côtés était supposé amener – une fois enfin rétabli.

 _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Ce fut la dernière leçon, totalement inattendue, que Qui-Gon lui avait transmise : comment amener le corps solide à ne faire qu'un avec la Force, une fois le moment venu... Et comment conjurer son esprit pour guider les survivants...

Pourtant, malgré une vie riche en actions importantes pour le cours de l'histoire galactique, Obi-Wan s'éteignit avec la désagréable conclusion que le Code Jedi, tel qu'il était enseigné, n'avait mené qu'au désastre. Ces règles de vie strictes, combinées avec le manque de flexibilité inhérent à l'Ordre, avaient fait basculer la galaxie dans l'obscurité.

Velléités de révolution, de reconstruction de l'Ordre sur de nouvelles bases, sur un nouveau Code – un qui ne ferait pas chavirer le navire en demandant l'impossible. Peut-être pourrait-il en glisser un mot à Luke, une fois que le garçon aurait accompli son destin ?

* * *

Nombre de mots : 469.

* * *

 **Oui, c'est un format plus long que ce qui est fait d'habitude, mais le Code Jedi est long à citer et à analyser du point de vue d'un Jedi x')**


	31. Velléités (2)

**On continue cette série avec une autre analyse du Code ! Duo Obi-Wan Kenobi / Anakin Skywalker, et toujours le point de vue du Padawan.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°31 – Velléités (#2)**

* * *

Rares furent les fois où Obi-Wan partagea les détails de ses années en tant que Padawan. Il récitait souvent les leçons qu'il en avait tirées, mais jamais le contexte dans lequel elles avaient été apprises. Difficile pour Anakin, alors, de mesurer ses propres actions face à une échelle humaine et proche, parce que la seule échelle qu'il possédait alors était le Code, et les ouvrages de référence que des Maîtres instruits avaient laissés en héritage à l'Ordre.

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix._

Cette maîtrise de base n'était toujours pas son fort, réalisa Anakin, lorsqu'il atteignit le rang de Chevalier. Des remontrances lui étaient adressées, par différentes personnes, à un rythme au moins hebdomadaire.

Peut-être le Conseil Jedi avait-il eu raison de refuser son intégration, alors qu'il était déjà âgé de neuf ans, et qu'il était déjà imprégné d'un fort besoin de ressentir pour se sentir vivre ? Cela aurait pu lui épargner des années d'un apprentissage strict... qui n'avaient débouché sur rien du tout.

 _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance._

Anakin ne s'était jamais senti une âme studieuse. Et Obi-Wan lui répétait régulièrement qu'il devrait concentrer d'abord son esprit sur un examen de lui-même, avant de tenter d'apprendre ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Anakin était terrorisé à l'idée de trouver en lui-même quelque chose d'incompatible avec ce qui faisait un bon Jedi. Il avait peur d'échouer. Personne ne prêta attention à son désarroi... excepté Palpatine.

 _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité._

Difficile de se rappeler de ce verset, alors qu'il goûtait aux plaisirs charnels en compagnie de Padmé... Ou qu'il ressentait un brasier d'amour au milieu de sa poitrine, chaque fois qu'il posait le regard sur elle...

Douloureusement, ce commandement lui revenait à l'esprit, lorsqu'il se rappelait de cette nuit d'horreur au camp Tusken... Culpabilisant alors ses actions, entreprises dans la haine et la rage les plus pures.

 _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie._

Qu'était-ce alors que cette sensation de panique, d'incohérence, qui se tordait au creux de son estomac ? L'angoisse d'échouer, doublée d'une inattention – volontaire ou non – de ses proches, des Maîtres Jedi, à son mal-être, le privait de toute disposition à atteindre l'harmonie intérieure recherchée par tout Jedi.

Anakin ne se sentait pas à sa place dans l'Ordre, et personne ne semblait disposé à l'aider dans cette difficulté majeure. Remontrances constantes du Conseil, attachement maladif à Padmé, éloges flatteuses mais accentuant sa confusion, de la part de Palpatine... Regards réprobateurs d'Obi-Wan...

Tout le portait vers une velléité de partir, de fuir, de quitter ce navire en train de couler... Sauf que le navire, c'était lui, et il ne trouvait aucune âme charitable pour s'en occuper, le réparer, et le remettre à flot...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 467.

* * *

 **Pauvre Anakin... S'il avait été en capacité de communiquer avec son fandom, il aurait obtenu toute l'aide dont il avait besoin, et "le navire n'aurait pas chaviré dans les eaux obscures". T.T**


	32. Velléités (3)

**Dernière partie de cette petite série... Duo Anakin Skywalker / Ahsoka Tano, toujours du point de vue de la Padawan, mais avec une construction légèrement différente.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°32 – Velléités (#3)**

* * *

 _Il n'y a pas d'émotion, il y a la paix.  
_ _Il n'y a pas d'ignorance, il y a la connaissance.  
_ _Il n'y a pas de passion, il y a la sérénité.  
_ _Il n'y a pas de chaos, il y a l'harmonie.  
_ _Il n'y a pas de mort, il y a la Force._

Ahsoka avait connu de nombreux camarades Jedi qui possédaient suffisamment de discipline pour se conformer à ce mantra plusieurs fois millénaire. Elle les avait admirés.

La jeune Togruta avait également connu, personnellement, une poignée de personnes inadaptées à ce que le Code impliquait. Anakin était l'exemple le plus flagrant. Elle avait toujours senti en Obi-Wan une crispation vis-à-vis de ces enseignements primordiaux, notamment lorsque le nom de Satine Kryze était évoqué – Skyman lui avait raconté l'intérêt amoureux entre les deux.

Ahsoka n'imaginait pas qu'un jour, elle serait amenée à rejeter l'Ordre Jedi en entier, Code compris – après que les Jedi eux-mêmes eurent cessé de lui faire confiance.

D'accord, elle avait toujours été comme Anakin : indépendante, têtue... – mais plus émotionnellement stable que l'était son Skyman. Chaque fois que quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer cette ressemblance, elle peinait à contenir sa fierté. Anakin Skywalker représentait un modèle pour de nombreux jeunes Jedi, lorsqu'il était vu de loin – sans ses défauts. Ahsoka avait eu l'honneur de le côtoyer de très près, mais jamais elle n'avait été déçue par l'homme, pourtant bien différent de son portrait idéalisé qui circulait au Temple. En un sens, cette facette humaine faisait tout son charme, et le rendait plus accessible dans la tête d'une adolescente en quête de repères dans sa nouvelle vie de Padawan.

Elle comprenait les reproches que le Conseil Jedi et les autres Maîtres adressaient souvent à Skyman. Il existait une différence fondamentale entre eux, comme s'ils appartenaient à deux courants de pensée distincts au sein d'une même organisation. Pourtant, au fil des années, elle s'était surprise à pencher en faveur d'Anakin, au détriment du cheminement officiel que l'Ordre attendait qu'elle suive.

La confiance mutuellement brisée, après l'incident "Barriss Offee", avait définitivement coupé les ponts entre Ahsoka et l'Ordre Jedi, qui semblaient s'être éloignés l'un de l'autre sans que personne ne s'en rende vraiment compte, séparés désormais par un gouffre dont le seul lien venait d'être sectionné.

Ahsoka Tano, volontairement esseulée dans la jungle galactique, ressentait des velléités de changement. Changement profond dans sa philosophie. Elle laissa de côté le Code Jedi, avec lequel elle avait pourtant grandi, et adopta un mantra qu'elle sentait plus adapté à un être vivant déçu par ses pairs inflexibles :

 _Il n'y a pas de lumière ou d'obscurité, il y a la pénombre.  
_ _Dans la pénombre, je trouve la connaissance.  
_ _Dans la connaissance, je trouve l'amour.  
_ _Dans l'amour, je trouve l'honneur.  
_ _Dans l'honneur, je trouve la mort.  
_ _Dans la mort, je ne fais plus qu'un avec la Force._

* * *

Nombre de mots : 475.

* * *

 **Ce dernier Code est, semble-t-il, une traduction du Code des Jedi gris. Je ne suis pour autant pas 100 % sûre de ma source, mais le contenu me paraît dans tous les cas approprié à Ahsoka.**


	33. Compréhension

**Après les velléités de trois Jedi par rapport à leur Code, il serait peut-être temps de repasser du Côté Obscur ? Même principe, mais Darth Bane accepte quant à lui plutôt bien le Code Sith.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°33 – Compréhension**

* * *

 _La paix est un mensonge. Il n'y a que la passion._

Maintes fois, pendant des années, Darth Bane avait cherché une paix intérieure. Refoulés, les souvenirs, l'amertume, la colère... Ou pas. Il s'agissait d'un état de conscience qu'il n'avait jamais atteint, peu importait le stade de sa vie : adolescent, jeune adulte, apprenti Sith, Maître Sith...

La passion l'avait toujours guidé. La volonté de vivre, plus forte que les coups que Hurst lui portait, l'avait inconsciemment porté vers le parricide final. La volonté de s'en sortir, de quitter un jour cette boule de poussière qu'était Apatros, l'avait amené à travailler d'arrache-pied – même si, finalement, l'opportunité de s'échapper s'était présentée à lui sous une forme totalement inattendue.

Durant la période où il avait servi comme soldat de l'Empire Sith, l'esprit de camaraderie de son équipe, et son talent de leader, avaient fait des Gloom Walker un commando d'élite.

 _Par la passion, j'acquiers la force._

La voie royale des Sith : l'Académie de Korriban. Planète aride, désertique, dangereuse. À mesure que ses pouvoirs se développaient, Bane parvenait à déjouer les plans de ses agresseurs, et même à survivre pendant des jours au milieu des tombeaux des anciens Sith.

Une sombre période de doute et de terreur manqua de tout ruiner. Bane en ressortit plus fort que jamais.

 _Par la force, j'acquiers la puissance._

L'Académie de Korriban lui fut utile à bien plus d'égards. Les récits des plus grands Seigneurs Sith, soigneusement conservés dans l'immense bibliothèque – et pourtant si dédaignés par les étudiants, autant que par les Maîtres –, lui ouvrirent les yeux sur la nature profonde du Côté Obscur, et de ses adeptes.

L'Ordre Sith devait être réformé. C'était une nécessité. L'organisation actuelle, reposant beaucoup trop sur la fraternité – pourtant teintée de trahisons, et d'inégalités –, ne correspondait pas à ce qu'un vrai Sith devait devenir.

"Deux, ils devraient être. Ni plus, ni moins. Un pour incarner le pouvoir, l'autre pour le convoiter." La Règle des Deux. Voilà une philosophie à même de réarranger l'Ordre pour le faire perdurer pendant des millénaires – sur le long terme, au-delà de la guerre qui les opposait aux Jedi.

 _Par la puissance, j'acquiers la victoire._

Il lui suffisait maintenant de trouver une stratégie permettant d'évincer l'ordre établi, et de mettre en place cet ordre repensé.

La Confrérie des Ténèbres se détruisit elle-même. Mais pas les Sith.

 _Par la victoire, mes chaînes sont brisées._

Non. Ce jour-là, alors que les Jedi criaient victoire – amère néanmoins –, les Sith ressuscitèrent. Darth Bane était enfin arrivé pour leur montrer le bon chemin. Il était le _Sith'ari_ , l'Élu du Côté Obscur.

Darth Zannah lui prêta allégeance. L'enfant était prometteuse... Ensemble, ils reconstruisirent l'Ordre Sith, et leurs actions discrètes mais parfaitement ciblées, mirent en mouvement divers engrenages qui, en tournant correctement, offriront un terrain propice aux futures générations de Sith.

 _La Force me libérera._

Darth Bane ne vécut pas assez longtemps pour voir ses modifications profondes porter dignement leurs fruits.

Pourtant, des siècles après sa mort, Darth Sidious, dernier héritier de sa lignée, acheva la reconquête des Sith sur les Jedi, se servant des connaissances et des méthodes accumulées depuis la refondation de l'Ordre.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 529.

* * *

 **Pas ma faute, chaque fois que ça traite des Sith, je deviens soudain très très inspirée xD**


	34. Catastrophe

**Je trouvais qu'il manquait quelque chose de fondamental, dans le texte sur Obi-Wan publié précédemment...**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°34 – Catastrophe**

* * *

Que t'ont-ils fait, Anakin ? Quelles douleurs as-tu pu subir pour décider de te détourner de cet Ordre Jedi qui a constitué une majeure partie de ta vie ?

Ce n'est pas seulement de leur faute, à ces Maîtres inflexibles et intraitables, peu à l'écoute des autres membres qui ne leur ressemble pas. C'est aussi de la mienne.

J'aurais dû mieux faire mon devoir. J'aurais dû être plus présent, plus à l'écoute, plus pédagogue. J'aurais dû être un ami plus ouvert, plus enclin à te réconforter dans tes doutes existentiels. J'aurais dû baisser les barrières dont je me suis entouré après la mort de Qui-Gon.

C'est trop tard.

Nous ne pouvons plus revenir en arrière. Nous ne pouvons plus améliorer ce qui aurait dû l'être, et anéantir ce qui n'allait pas.

Que t'avons-nous fait, Anakin ?

Nous n'avons pas écouté. Nous n'avons pas été patients. Nous t'avons poussé droit vers tes démons, et tu étais tellement perdu que tu les as même considérés comme une meilleure alternative à nos conseils malavisés.

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si je parviendrai à m'occuper convenablement de ton fils. J'ai bien trop peur qu'en regardant Luke, je puisse te voir, Anakin, ainsi que toutes les erreurs irréparables que nous avons tous commis.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 208.

* * *

 **OH THE FEELS.**


	35. Passation

**Oh ! Un personnage sous-exploité dans l'univers étendu et dans le fandom ! C'est un travail pour... Super Isa !**

 **(Avec obligation éthique d'y caser Palpatine, sinon c'est pas drôle :p)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°35 – Passation**

* * *

L'instant était solennel. Le protocole strict. Pas de place pour une touche personnelle, le moindre mouvement, la moindre parole était millimétrée.

Pourtant, le visage de Finis Valorum ne se décrispait pas. S'il avançait dans la direction que le protocole exigeait, ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur. Il se sentait trahi.

Face à lui, le nouveau Chancelier. Palpatine, impassible, indéchiffrable. Ce Sénateur, qu'il avait pourtant considéré comme un ami... et qui avait glissé l'idée de la motion de censure à l'oreille de sa Reine. De cela, Valorum en était persuadé.

Alors que la grandeur de la famille Valorum prenait un coup mortel, frappée par le couteau tranchant de la perte de confiance, un Sénateur de la Bordure Médiane montait au sommet de la République.

Finis Valorum voyait s'effondrer l'héritage de sa noble famille, son honneur volé par un nouveau venu sur la scène politique galactique.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 145.

* * *

 **Le pauvre... il était le dernier Chancelier honnête de la République... Mais les temps changent, certains surfent sur ces changements, et gagnent tout alors que d'autres finissent avec rien :p**


	36. Compilation (1)

**Nouveau format ! La majorité des drabbles seront désormais regroupés dans ces compilations, elles-mêmes construites autour du contenu d'un dictionnaire : les thèmes en sont extraits, mais pas par tirage au sort, plutôt par suivi de l'ordre alphabétique ;) Ils sont ensuite rédigés en fonction de l'inspiration.**

 **Le thème général du contenu de cette première compilation est la série de romans "X-Wings", écrits par Michael A. Stackpole et Aaron Allston. Je suis pour le moment arrivée au septième tome.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Compilation n°1 – A (#1)**

* * *

#1 : A

\- Quelle note, Luke ? demanda Biggs, alors que les deux amis quittaient leur salle de cours.

\- A+, répondit le jeune fermier, pas peu fier.

\- Mais ce contrôle était impossible ! La prof ne nous avait même pas fait de cours sur ce sujet !

\- J'ai répondu selon ce que mon instinct me dictait, fit Luke d'un air songeur.

\- Eh bien, tu dois avoir un instinct de Jedi, alors ! murmura précipitamment Biggs en riant.

* * *

#2 : Abaisse-langue

\- Votre visite médicale vous déclare apte au service, Commandant Antilles ! déclara le docteur en souriant. Vous et vos Rogues pourrez continuer à accomplir des miracles !

Le docteur jeta l'abaisse-langue usagé qui traînait sur un plateau, ainsi que tous les autres objets désormais non-stériles qu'il contenait.

\- Nous tâcherons de faire de notre mieux, sourit Wedge en enfilant sa veste.

* * *

#3 : Abaisser

Ysanne Isard n'allait pas s'abaisser à supplier. Elle n'était pas l'une de ces larves visqueuses qui rampaient et se tortillaient aux pieds de l'Empereur, réclamant des privilèges en gémissant leur frustration. Elle savait par ailleurs que Palpatine, bien que satisfait de posséder un tel pouvoir sur ses sujets, s'agaçait parfois de ces pratiques – surtout quand elles venaient d'une personne qui avait déjà essuyé un refus.

Non, Ysanne Isard n'allait pas s'abaisser à supplier l'Empereur, à en appeler à sa "bonté" pour obtenir ce qu'elle estimait lui revenir de droit. La Direction des Services de Renseignements Impériaux.

Ysanne allait _gagner_ ce privilège. Elle montrerait ainsi à Palpatine toute l'étendue de ses compétences, lorsqu'elle les utiliserait pour détrôner son propre père du poste convoité. Elle prouverait à l'Empereur qu'elle était digne d'occuper cette place primordiale.

* * *

#4 : Abandon

Corran Horn s'abandonna totalement. Dans les bras de Mirax, il ne pensait plus à rien, il pouvait enfin se focaliser sur l'instant présent.

Oubliés, CorSec, la mort de son père, les déboires un jour rencontrés par l'Escadron Rogue, les camarades tombés au combat, le séjour sur le _Lusankya_... Dans ces instants, il vivait sans aucun stress, sans aucun traumatisme, sans aucun mauvais souvenir.

Comme il l'avait déjà dit plus d'une fois à Mirax, la jeune femme avait des pouvoirs magiques refermant les plaies de son cœur.

* * *

#5 : Abandonner

\- Alors, on abandonne ?

Kell Tainer se retint – mais difficilement – de faire ravaler sa moquerie à Corran Horn.

\- Un Spectre n'abandonne jamais... même pas face à un Rogue.

\- C'est suicidaire, fit remarquer Corran.

\- Nous sommes tous formés par Wedge Antilles.

\- Touché... mais nous sommes plus expérimentés.

\- En combat spatial, certainement. Mais au Sabacc ? Pas si sûr.

Alors Kell abattit ses cartes sur la table, l'air triomphant.

* * *

#6 : Abasourdir

Grinder était abasourdi. Le Bothan ne s'attendait pas à une telle revanche sur ses blagues. C'était... plutôt violent – et il le prenait d'autant plus mal qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de s'évanouir de terreur.

À l'avenir, il se méfierait de la qualité du travail d'équipe des Spectres... surtout si ledit travail d'équipe venait à se retourner contre lui, une fois encore.

Lui faire croire à une attaque par un insecte vengeur dangereux. Notamment en utilisant l'ordinateur central et en falsifiant des données. Le pirate informatique frissonna devant l'ironie de la situation – ou était-ce un vestige de sa nuit d'épouvante ?

* * *

#7 : Abat-jour

Le fracas brisa sa concentration. L'abat-jour que Luke avait attrapé pour un entraînement express, s'écrasa au sol, alors que le jeune apprenti sentit glisser son emprise sur la Force.

Skywalker soupira. Cela faisait des semaines qu'il ne constatait aucun progrès, hormis dans sa maîtrise grandissante du maniement du sabre-laser. Mais cette arme physique n'était rien de plus qu'une compagne du Jedi, Ben lui avait alors dit, tandis que la Force devait faire partie intégrante de son corps.

Ben Kenobi avait-il surestimé les capacités de ce jeune fermier de Tatooine ? Luke se le demandait parfois. Il était beaucoup trop tard pour le lui demander de vive-voix.

* * *

#8 : Abattement

La mort était le risque constant lié à l'activité de guerre. D'autant plus lorsque les combattants pilotaient des chasseurs individuels. Ces combattants mesuraient ce risque et acceptaient de l'encourir.

Pourtant, Wedge Antilles ressentait un profond abattement à chaque perte. Une vie était inestimable. Le commandant se morfondait sur l'avenir que ces soldats auraient pu avoir, mais que des torpilles ennemies avaient volé. Il revivait les meilleurs moments qu'ils avaient connus ensemble.

Il était Wedge Antilles. Il avait deux escadrons sous ses ordres.

Il ne pouvait pas se laisser gagner par l'abattement trop longtemps.

* * *

#9 : Abattoir

Cette bataille était une boucherie. Un abattoir pour pilotes. Quatre escadrons contre un Destroyer et sa propre nuée de chasseurs TIEs, c'était du suicide, même avec quelques navettes en renfort.

Chaque escadron – Bleu, Vert, Rogue, Spectre – paya un lourd tribut ce jour-là, n'arrachant la victoire que lorsque le Destroyer _Implacable_ lui-même leur prêta involontairement main-forte en explosant, suite à un problème interne.

* * *

#10 : Abattre

\- Faut pas se laisser abattre, Luke, tenta de le réconforter Han... à sa manière.

Skywalker lui avait fait part de ses séances d'entraînement qui n'allaient nulle part, et de ses doutes à ce propos. Mais les paroles de Han, aussi sincères qu'elles étaient, ne suffirent pas... peut-être aurait-il dû parler avec Leia.

Han remarqua sa déconfiture et posa amicalement sa main sur l'épaule de Luke, un sourire contrit sur les lèvres.

* * *

#11 : Abattu

Luke se promena ce jour-là dans toute la base avec un air abattu, démoralisant involontairement certaines personnes et en inquiétant d'autres.

Le cœur de Leia se serra lorsqu'elle croisa son ami démoralisé, et lui jeta un regard compatissant.

* * *

#12 : Abbaye

\- C'est une abbaye à l'abandon, constata Leia.

\- Apparemment, les moines semblaient associés d'une certaine manière aux Jedi, remarqua Luke. Ce symbole de l'Ordre gravé sur le mur confirme mes théories.

\- C'est sans doute pour cela que la rumeur des villageois prétend un massacre par des stormtroopers, il y a une dizaine d'années, fit sombrement la princesse.

* * *

#13 : Abbé

Les jumeaux continuèrent leur exploration dans cette bâtisse en ruines. Une autre rumeur prétendait que l'esprit des moines hantait ce lieu où ils avaient péri. Par conséquent, personne n'osait s'aventurer ici pour entretenir l'abbaye.

Ils explorèrent les cellules de méditation.

\- Le journal de l'abbé, commenta Luke, ressortant dans le couloir avec un livre à la main.

Leur lecture commune silencieuse ne leur remonta certainement pas le moral.

\- Avant le massacre ici, les Impériaux avaient déjà attaqué des sorties de messe, murmura Leia, horrifiée. Des _enfants_. Des _familles_.

Pour toute réponse, Luke la serra dans ses bras.

* * *

#14 : Abc

 _L'ABC du Parfait Petit Pilote d'Escadron._

Wedge était probablement en train de se payer sa tête. Ou avait des tendances suicidaires.

Kell grogna. Son commandant le fixait d'un air narquois.

\- C'est une blague ? fit le pilote, crispé.

\- Pas du tout, lui répondit Antilles. Je me suis dit que ce petit guide pourrait t'être utile.

Seul un minimum de respect pour la hiérarchie empêcha Kell de balancer son datapad à la figure de Wedge – qui, malgré ses paroles, semblait effectivement fier de sa blague.

* * *

#15 : Abcès

Crever l'abcès. En cela, Corran Horn et Kell Tainer avaient eu le même besoin, même s'ils s'en étaient rendu compte plutôt tardivement.

Leurs pères seraient probablement fiers, s'ils avaient pu voir ce que leurs fils étaient devenus. Leurs morts resteraient pourtant un sujet sensible et douloureux pendant des années encore.

Louée soit la Force, d'avoir placé Mirax Terrik et Tyria Sarkin sur leurs chemins.

* * *

#16 : Abdication

Wedge Antilles regarda son successeur solennellement.

\- Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de choses, soupira-t-il. Diriger l'escadron _et_ faire des discours. Je te confie les Rogues ; prends bien soin d'eux.

Le jeune homme en face de lui serra sa main avec tout autant de sérieux, de confiance et de respect.

\- Vous avez bien mérité votre retraite, monsieur, sourit-il. Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour la Rébellion et la Nouvelle République, après tous ces combats auxquels vous avez survécu...

 _Et cette culpabilité du survivant qui me suivra toujours_ , termina mentalement Wedge, amer.

* * *

#17 : Abdomen

Malgré son séjour dans le bacta, Corran grimaçait de voir cette cicatrice difforme barrer son abdomen, vestige de l'attaque qui avait failli lui ôter la vie.

Cette cicatrice était à la fois inesthétique, et le symbole de la vie dangereuse qu'il menait et qui pourrait potentiellement le transformer en héros un jour – même s'il n'était pas devenu un Rogue pour la recherche de la gloire.

Cette cicatrice représentait ses sacrifices, et le danger permanent qui le guettait dans sa croisade contre l'Empire.

* * *

#18 : Abeille

Le bruit caractéristique des moteurs des chasseurs TIEs, résonnait désagréablement dans ses oreilles, comme celui d'un essaim d'abeilles particulièrement dangereuses et menaçantes. Certaines fois, Ysanne Isard devait gérer un mal de tête suite à un passage insistant des TIEs.

Si ce _"buzz"_ déformé et continu était particulièrement douloureux pour l'ouïe humaine, il représentait pourtant également un symbole facilement identifiable de la capacité de frappe impériale.


	37. Compilation (2)

**Le thème général du contenu de cette deuxième compilation... est qu'il n'y a pas de thème précis, ni même de chronologie privilégiée (Canon ou Legends). (Vous noterez tout de même un parti pris contre beaucoup de nouvelles histoires de l'ère Disney :p)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Compilation n°2 – A (#2)**

* * *

#1 : Aberrant

\- C'est aberrant, commenta platement Finn. Ce gars a tué Han Solo, que tu appréciais beaucoup, a cherché à tuer Luke Skywalker, aurait pu tuer Leia, est responsable de dizaines de millions de morts... Et c'est un bref résumé de ses actions. Et toi... tout ce que tu trouves à me dire, c'est que tu _aimes_ ce monstre ? Alors qu'il a tenté de te tuer pour un sabre-laser ? Alors qu'il a tenté de me tuer aussi ?

\- Eh bien...

Rey avait l'air mal à l'aise.

\- Oui, je suppose que c'est ça, laissa-t-elle finalement tomber. Mais ce que tu décris, ce n'est qu'une facette de lui. Moi, j'ai vu l'ensemble du tableau, je sais à qui j'ai à faire et ce qu'il vaut réellement.

\- Une facette, une facette..., grommela l'ancien stormtrooper. Une image publique, oui ! Tu vois Rey, je t'aime bien, je serais prêt à te supporter dans toutes tes aventures de dernière Jedi... mais ne compte pas sur moi pour supporter ton crush sur Kylo Ren. Ce type mérite de mourir, en compensation de tout le mal qu'il a commis.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche comme pour lui répondre, puis la referma, abandonnant l'idée d'argumenter sur le sujet "Ben Solo", même avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

#2 : Aberration

Le système de Jedi, de Sith, de République et d'Empire, c'était dépassé. Kylo Ren semblait être le seul à avoir compris ses failles, et surtout se tenait comme le seul à vouloir y remédier en anéantissant le passé.

Si ce passé, qui avait forgé la galaxie, méritait de continuer à être enseigné, il ne méritait plus de garder son emprise sur le fonctionnement galactique actuel.

Une aberration. Ces divisions n'avaient toujours apporté que la guerre, jamais la paix.

* * *

#3 : Abêtir

Darth Bane ne savait même pas qu'un fantôme de Force possédait la capacité de grincer des dents. Il pensait cela réservé aux vivants. Pourtant, après un effort extrême pour apparaître, il ne pouvait que constater que "grincer des dents" était la seule réaction que Kylo Ren pouvait lui inspirer.

\- Franchement, déclara-t-il finalement au nouveau leader de l'obscurité, votre génération est devenue bien bête ! Les siècles n'ont apparemment pas développé l'intelligence des jeunes gens...

\- Je ne vous permettrai pas de m'insulter, sale fantôme, grinça Ren.

\- De t'insulter ? C'est toi qui m'insultes, petit dégénéré ! Ta tentative de réforme de la galaxie empiète sur _ma_ philosophie, cette idée révolutionnaire qu'est la Règle des Deux. Je n'ai pas sauvé l'Ordre Sith de la destruction pour qu'un petit idiot détruise mon travail, un millénaire plus tard, par simple esprit de rébellion. N'oublie pas d'où tu viens... Ton grand-père était le dernier héritier de ma lignée, et sans mes Sith, tu n'aurais même pas eu l'opportunité de régner depuis le trône du Premier Ordre sur lequel tu te tiens – car Darth Sidious n'aurait jamais eu l'occasion de réussir son coup d'État. Sois reconnaissant au passé, sans lui tu n'aurais pas eu d'avenir au pouvoir.

\- Ces Ordres mystiques n'ont toujours qu'apporté des problèmes ! s'emporta Ren. En les détruisant, je détruis aussi les possibilités de problèmes qu'ils pourraient apporter dans l'avenir. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que le Côté Obscur disparaîtra avec eux, bien au contraire.

\- Ce n'est pas qu'une histoire de Côté Obscur, abruti. C'est une histoire de traditions Sith. Si elles tombent dans l'oubli, c'est la fin d'un pan tout entier de l'histoire galactique telle qu'elle a été façonnée par nos pratiques, et celles de nos prédécesseurs. Lorsque j'ai refondé l'Ordre, je n'ai pas omis d'enseigner et de transmettre les erreurs nombreuses qui avaient conduit au désastre ceux qui m'ont précédé. Si tu instaures l'oubli, les générations futures n'apprendront plus de leurs erreurs, puisqu'elles n'auront plus aucun référentiel.

\- Le nouveau référentiel, c'est moi ! _Je_ suis celui qui a appris et compris les erreurs du passé, et qui vais construire une galaxie à partir de mes observations, empêchant les erreurs d'être commises de nouveau. Votre temps est terminé, votre doctrine est périmée. Elle n'aura apporté de la gloire à vos Sith que pendant une période très limitée, tandis que moi, et mes successeurs, régneront plus longtemps que Palpatine n'a pu le faire.

\- Je préfère encore un conflit éternel entre Sith et Jedi, à un nouvel ordre galactique dirigé par un gamin qui ne supporte plus le système qui l'a mené au pouvoir, gronda Bane. Soit. Crois-moi que je trouverais le moyen de te détrôner... j'ai toute l'éternité pour y réfléchir, et faire agir les vivants pour moi.

* * *

#4 : Abhorrer

Eli Vanto abhorrait ces Cadets et ces Officiers tout autour de lui, le regardant de haut parce qu'ils faisaient partie de l'élite de _Coruscant_ alors que lui-même n'était originaire que de la _Bordure Extérieure_.

Oh, comme il aurait aimé distribuer quelques coups de poing bien sentis, déformant ces figures soignées et moqueuses... Il était tout à fait dommageable qu'il n'en avait pas le droit, et qu'il était en plus très mauvais – comparé à ses camarades – en combat physique.

Et comme il aurait aimé posséder le même self-control que Thrawn, face à ce harcèlement qui les ciblait tous deux... Le Chiss se préoccupait-il même de ces coruscantis bien nés, qui tentaient de leur rappeler leur place dans l'échelle sociale galactique ? Pas sûr.

* * *

#5 : Abîme

Les élites de Coruscant, perchées dans leurs hautes tours luxueuses, regardaient-elles même de temps à autre vers le bas, dans les abîmes creusées entre leurs immeubles disproportionnés ?

Sidious en doutait. Le regard de ces personnes n'était même pas naturellement attiré vers le bas, tellement elles étaient habituées à dominer. Sans même se préoccuper des abysses sombres et mal-famées de la ville-planète, les niveaux inférieurs pourtant encore respectables étaient tout aussi dédaignés des dirigeants et décideurs de la galaxie.

Quelle belle erreur stratégique... Contrairement à ses semblables, Sidious savait que se préoccuper des bas-fonds sociaux était nécessaire pour galvaniser une galaxie entière dans un mouvement de révolution – et les dédaigner, fatal pour la cohésion.

* * *

#6 : Abîmer

\- Papaaaaa ! pleurnicha Luke, accourant vers Anakin. Leia elle m'a cassé mon vaisseau !

L'ancien Jedi soupira. Lui qui pensait avoir un peu de tranquilité, en envoyant les jumeaux jouer ensemble dans leur chambre... Raté. Les enfants ne faisaient jamais ce que leurs parents attendaient d'eux, c'était pourtant bien connu.

Anakin se leva du canapé, attrapa son fils de cinq ans. Dans ses bras, Luke était en larmes, et le père eut un pincement au cœur. Décidé à faire la leçon une bonne fois pour toutes à sa fille trop turbulente, il marcha d'un pas décidé vers la chambre.

* * *

#7 : Abject

\- Quel être abject ! grimaça Luke en sortant de la cantina. Comment peut-on être à ce point obnubilé par les crédits en oubliant toute valeur morale ?

\- C'est simplement typique des contrebandiers, commenta doucement Obi-Wan.

Le jeune Luke n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, alors qu'il découvrirait progressivement à quel point la galaxie était gangrenée, ajouta mentalement le Jedi en fuite. Sa naïveté entrerait bientôt en collisin avec la réalité, et sa vision idéaliste exploserait en plein vol.

* * *

#8 : Abjurer

Abjurer. C'était cela le mot qui décrivait exactement la décision d'Ahsoka. Elle avait quitté l'Ordre désavouée, déçue, abattue, mais toujours dans le respect et dans le calme. Avec solennité.

Les Maîtres auraient pu la féliciter pour tant de sagesse à son âge – s'ils n'étaient pas si dégoûtés qu'elle ait osé couper les ponts avec les Jedi.

* * *

#9 : Ablation

Anakin sentait son état de conscience s'émietter. Tomber en lambeaux. Son champ de vision s'obscurcissait progressivement, d'abord en périphérie, désormais au centre – il voyait de plus en plus flou.

La douleur était telle qu'il ne la ressentait même plus. Son cerveau avait bloqué la réception des signaux envoyés depuis son bras droit amputé. Ne restait que l'état de choc. Il ressentait vaguement la jambe d'Obi-Wan sous sa tête, mais il n'y trouvait aucun confort ni réconfort.

Perdu dans ce nuage d'engourdissement et d'obscurité, il n'attendait même plus les secours – son esprit ne se représentait même plus aucun espoir.

* * *

#10 : Abnégation

Alors qu'il gisait sur un lit médicalisé, elle avait toujours été là, assise près de lui, tenant sa large main contre sa petite paume. Une présence réconfortante alors qu'il nageait bien souvent sur les bords de l'inconscience.

Elle était restée avec lui, pour lui, nuit et jour, pendant de longues semaines, même une fois qu'il eut quitté l'infirmerie. Elle pansa ses blessures, lui redonna de la force, alors qu'il n'acceptait les soins de la part de personne d'autre.

À l'issue de cette longue convalescence, Darth Malgus prit Eleena Daru comme épouse.

* * *

#11 : Aboiement

Leur nouveau Général concourait clairement dans la catégorie "abysses de l'amabilité". Pong Krell était le Jedi le plus arrogant et le plus désagréable qu'ils avaient jamais connu – et cette escouade de soldats clones en avait rencontré beaucoup.

Il aboyait ses ordres, ne se préoccupait pas des blessés, et faisait volontiers courir des risques inconsidérés à ses troupes.

* * *

#12 : Abolir

Le Conseil Stratégique de la Nouvelle République était composé de membres de tous horizons, possédant chacun ses propres opinions, ce qui générait des tensions et des conflits – mais rien que la diplomatie n'était pas capable de résoudre.

Leur ciment était cette volonté commune d'abolir l'Empire. Mais le faisaient-ils tous pour de bonnes raisons ?

* * *

#13 : Abolition

Anakin Skywalker attendait encore que le Sénat prenne ses responsabilités pour mener à terme l'abolition de l'esclavage dans la galaxie. Il gardait des souvenirs amers de son enfance, ravivés récemment par ses péripéties contre l'Empire esclavagiste des Zygerriens.

Mais le Sénat gardait sa distance habituelle sur ce sujet. Pourquoi les élites vivant dans le confort se soucieraient des esclaves de la Bordure Extérieure ? Désormais, ils disposaient d'une excuse supplémentaire pour tenir le sujet à distance des débats : priorité à la guerre contre les Séparatistes.

Anakin fulminait de cette inaction volontaire.

* * *

#14 : Abominable

\- C'est... abominable, souffla un Eli Vanto choqué.

Leur croiseur survolait un monde dévasté. Des cratères gigantesques, visibles depuis l'espace. Certains fleuves totalement asséchés. Plus aucune trace de verdure. D'énormes nuages orageux traversant l'atmosphère bien trop rapidement.

\- Il s'agit du résultat des combats de la Guerre des Clones qui se déroulaient dans le secteur, lui répondit Thrawn à voix basse.

\- Mais qui a bombardé ce monde ? Les Séparatistes ?

\- C'est l'œuvre funeste de la République, j'en ai bien peur.

Eli n'en fut qu'encore plus horrifié.

* * *

#15 : Abomination

L'enfant était chétif, ses yeux abominablement calculateurs (était-ce seulement possible ?!), son comportement étrangement calme et distant, et ses premiers mots étaient prononcés avec une précision effarante.

Cosinga Palpatine n'acceptait pas ce fils qui défiait les normes depuis sa naissance.

* * *

#16 : Abondamment

Padmé fut réveillée en sursaut par les pleurs incessants de Leia. Le vacarme était tel qu'il n'y avait pas besoin du babyphone – de toute façon, il était en panne, aussi surprenant que cela puisse paraître dans un foyer habité par les Skywalker.

Elle soupira, et à ses côtés, Anakin grogna. Le jeune père au foyer était éreinté.

\- Ne te lève pas, je m'en occupe, lui glissa-t-elle.

Au moment où elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre des jumeaux, Luke s'était réveillé aussi, et ses cris accompagnaient ceux de sa sœur. Padmé se sentit soudainement dépassée par la situation.

\- Anakin ! cria-t-elle en tentant de couvrir le bruit ambiant. En fait, je vais avoir besoin de toi !

L'ancien Jedi la rejoignit en traînant des pieds et en maudissant la Force.

* * *

#17 : Abondance

Lorsque Obi-Wan partait en mission avec son Maître, il s'apercevait rapidement qu'il était impossible de connaître l'heure de son prochain repas. Qui-Gon semblait pouvoir continuer l'aventure sans avaler la moindre nourriture, tandis que l'estomac de son Padawan grondait.

Comme pour se faire pardonner de cette irrégularité routinière, Qui-Gon mettait littéralement les bouchées doubles lors de leurs retours au Temple. Il s'assurait que son Padawan rattrapait les repas manqués, quitte à descendre lui-même aux cuisines.

* * *

#18 : Abonnement

\- C'est quoi, ça ? fit sèchement Anakin.

Ahsoka sursauta et aperçut son Maître regarder par-dessus son épaule, le regard directement rivé sur l'écran du datapad de sa Padawan. _Trop tard pour le cacher._

\- C'est... euh... un magazine auquel je suis abonnée...

Si Ahsoka avait été humaine, elle aurait rougi furieusement.

\- Un magazine avec des recettes de cuisine... Tu te fiches de moi ? bougonna Anakin. Tu n'as rien de plus sérieux ?

\- Ça me détend, Maître..., se justifia la Togruta en baissant le regard. Ce n'est pas très Jedi, mais...

L'expression d'Anakin s'adoucit instantanément, et il attrapa une Ahsoka surprise dans ses bras. Le poids de la guerre sur ces enfants... Et il trouvait encore le moyen de lui faire des remontrances injustifiées, de la dénigrer... Quel abruti il faisait.

* * *

#19 : Abord

\- Nous arrivons aux abords de la planète Atollon, annonça l'officier de navigation. Sortie d'hyperespace dans trente secondes.

Le Grand Amiral Thrawn esquissa un petit sourire. Les Rebelles étaient à portée de main, et il parvenait enfin à les prendre par surprise. Des adversaires coriaces, mais dont il triomphera bientôt.

* * *

#20 : Abouti

Le Projet avait abouti. La station était entièrement fonctionnelle. Son travail était terminé.

Mais Galen Erso était horrifié. Il avait coopéré par vengeance, il avait planté une faille indétectable, qu'un ennemi averti de l'Empire pourrait utiliser contre l'Étoile de la Mort.

Cela n'empêchait pas que la station de combat était fin prête, et que les essais sur le terrain, que Krennic allait bientôt opérer, n'apporteraient que chaos, mort et destruction sur des populations civiles.

Si le temps était venu pour l'Étoile de commencer son œuvre macabre, alors le temps était venu également pour Galen d'informer les poches de rébellion de la marche à suivre pour empêcher une série sans fin de génocides.

* * *

#21 : Aboutir

Son père avait ouvertement collaboré avec l'Empire et aidé à mettre au point cette arme de destruction massive. Il ne les avait pas empêché d'aboutir. Beaucoup de Rebelles, discutant entre eux, le traitaient déjà de tous les noms pour cette collaboration. Jyn se sentait vexée par ces accusations, mais elle savait aussi que ces anonymes ne connaissaient pas tous les détails de l'histoire.

Galen s'était sacrifié dans l'espoir de mettre un terme à ces agissements horribles. Son geste était incompréhensible et indiscernables aux yeux de personnes extérieures, mais Jyn savait qu'il avait fait tout ça par idéologie. Ce scientifique de renom avait toujours tenté de rester éloigné des guerres et des innovations technologiques qu'elles demandaient.

Galen Erso avait voulu venger sa famille, détruite par l'Empire – ne sachant même pas si sa propre fille avait survécu. Il avait aussi cherché à aider le plus grand nombre, implantant des failles afin de faciliter la destruction par l'intérieur.

Il incombait désormais à Jyn, et à l'Alliance Rebelle, de tout mettre en oeuvre pour achever ce que Galen avait commencé. Détruire cette Étoile de la Mort, avant que des catastrophes irréversibles ne se produisent.

C'était le seul moyen d'honorer la mémoire de ce héros incompris par ses pairs rebelles.

* * *

#22 : Aboutissement

 _Enfin !_

C'était un soupir de soulagement poussé simultanément par l'ensemble des gradés impériaux mis au secret de l'Étoile de la Mort.

La station était opérationnelle. Le Directeur Krennic l'avait efficacement testée contre la population rebelle de Jedha. Tout cela ne constituait finalement pas un gâchis de ressources et de crédits, contrairement à ce qui avait été craint durant de nombreuses années, face aux échecs et retards essuyés par les directeurs de recherche.

* * *

#23 : Aboyer

Les staffs technique et scientifique de la base de recherche de Eadu ne bronchaient pas. Pas aujourd'hui.

Le Directeur Krennic était de visite, et semblait d'une humeur massacrante. Inutile d'ajouter des bavardages intempestifs ou des erreurs d'inattention, à ce cocktail déjà bouillonnant de colère. Même le Dr Erso se contentait de suivre son supérieur en silence, alors que l'homme en blanc arpentait hargneusement la base.

Les rumeurs faisaient état de cette humeur noire comme d'une conséquence des retards accumulés récemment par ces mêmes staffs. Krennic était de plus pressé par ses propres supérieurs, qui, eux, ne prenaient jamais de mesure de terrain.

Le Dr Erso tenait également une part dans ces retards, confrontés à des difficultés que même son esprit brillant peinait à résoudre dans les temps impartis. Peut-être était-ce l'une des raisons de son silence encore plus assourdissant que de coutume.

Un petit groupe d'ingénieurs sursauta, alors que Krennic aboyait des ordres dans leur direction. Ils s'exécutèrent avec empressement.

* * *

#24 : Abracadabrant

\- Quelle histoire abracadabrante ! remarqua le Chancelier Palpatine, cependant souriant.

\- C'est pourtant la stricte vérité, aussi... déraisonnable qu'elle puisse paraître, lui assura de nouveau Anakin.

\- Loin de moi l'idée de vous traiter tous trois de menteurs, le rassura Palpatine.

Obi-Wan, Ahsoka et Anakin avaient été convoqués par le Chancelier désireux d'entendre leur rapport sur leurs récentes aventures sur Mortis. Yoda s'y était d'abord opposé, peu enclin à parler des secrets de la Force à un non-initié, mais Palpatine l'avait finalement emporté en argumentant que cet accroc irréaliste s'était déroulé durant une mission effectuée avec l'accompagnement d'un croiseur républicain.

Un raisonnement très serré, selon Obi-Wan. Mais qui avait encore permis au Chancelier d'obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait.

* * *

#25 : Abréger

\- Allez, abrège, un peu, ronchonna Han. Ça doit faire trois heures que tu racontes cette histoire, je crois qu'on en a fait le tour. On peut reprendre notre partie de Sabacc.

Lando se tourna vers son ami, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche encore ouverte et le dernier mot s'éteignant sur ses lèvres, interrompu par le coup d'éclat de Solo.

\- Quand c'est toi qui raconte des romans sur nos aventures, inventant au passage quelques détails pour les faire paraître plus rocambolesques, je ne te coupe pas la parole !

\- Genre t'inventes rien, toi, quand tu racontes ? La moitié de ton histoire est construite par des "enjoliveurs" !

Han ajouta, en direction de leur auditoire, massé autour de leur table :

\- Nous ne sommes _jamais_ tombés dans un nid de Gundarks, c'est entièrement faux ! laissa-t-il tomber. Sinon, nous ne serions pas là pour en discuter.

\- Que... euh..., marmonna Lando.

La foule maugréa et commença à se déliter.

\- Mais... eh ! Revenez ! Il ment !

Calrissian jeta un regard noir à son ami.

\- Tu me le paieras, connard.

Pour toute réponse, Han lui offrit un grand sourire moqueur.

* * *

#26 : Abréviation

Lyra était la seule à posséder le don de déchiffrer les notes quasi-cryptées de Galen. Et elle s'en félicitait, car elle pouvait ensuite rédiger ses rapports d'études - chose que son mari détestait faire.

Si le scientifique était suffisamment méticuleux pour adopter un code couleur différenciant les natures de ses notes, il ne s'embarrassait pas de traduire ses nombreuses abréviations. C'était là le plus grand défi pour Lyra, patiente secrétaire.

* * *

#27 : Abri

Cette tour délabrée, ruine voisine aux dernières constructions coruscanti, était son abri, et ce, depuis ses années d'enfance.

Pas que Maul fut terrifié par son ombre, mais le jeune Zabrak n'était jamais à l'aise lorsqu'il sortait dans le monde réel pour effectuer une mission ou compléter son entraînement dans d'autres domaines, avec d'autres instructeurs.

Sitôt sa tâche accomplie, son séjour dehors terminé, il revenait invariablement se terrer dans ces pièces obscures où il avait grandi.

* * *

#28 : Abrupt

La pente était abrupte, la chaleur désagréable, mais les deux Jedi continuaient leur ascension avec résignation.

Cependant, mécontent de toutes ces ampoules qu'il sentait naître sous ses pieds, Anakin bougonnait mentalement contre cette mission désastreuse sur Lanteeb. Une grimpette de colline après un crash de speeder dans la nature, ce n'était clairement pas écrit dans le contrat.

* * *

#29 : Abruti

\- Quel abruti, se désola Anakin.

Ses compagnons dans la Force hochèrent la tête, la mine tout aussi atterrée que le grand-père trahi.

\- Je n'en reviens pas que Leia ait pu donner naissance à un tel idiot, continua Skywalker. Se tourner vers le Côté Obscur pour chercher de l'aide à son mal-être...

\- Hrmm, hrmm, toussota Yoda.

\- Est-ce une pointe d'hypocrisie que je perçois, Anakin ? fit doucement Obi-Wan.

\- Hé ! Je me suis tourné vers le Côté Obscur pour chercher de l'aide à mon mal-être... après avoir épuisé toutes les options que le Côté Lumineux me présentait ! Vous êtes tous autant à blâmer que moi ! Je...

\- Du calme, Skyman, l'interrompit Ahsoka en posant une main apaisante sur son bras. Ce n'est pas la peine de ressasser le passé, ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes tous morts de toute façon, et depuis un certain bout de temps.

\- Ouais, m'enfin..., soupira Anakin. Si j'ai toujours le droit de m'occuper du présent, je dirais que Ben tient ce côté traître de son père. Gènes de contrebandier ne mentent pas.

\- Si ça te préoccupe tant, Anakin, je t'en prie, va te mêler directement de leurs affaires de vivants, au lieu de ronchonner auprès de fantômes, l'invita Qui-Gon.


	38. Compilation (3)

**Finalement, ce nouveau format est plutôt sympa à écrire, quoi qu'un peu long parfois (j'ai cru que je ne finirai jamais cette compilation avant 2019 xD), mais j'aime bien l'idée des petits textes qui partent dans tous les sens des chronologies.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Compilation n°3 – A (#3)**

* * *

#1 : Abrutir

Quelques jours avant son marathon d'examens finaux, Orson Krennic se sentait abruti par ses cours et ses révisions intensives.

Il songeait avec envie à la sérénité qu'affichait Galen, et se demandait s'il était humainement possible d'être si calme à l'approche d'examens si importants, dont les résultats façonneraient le reste de leur existence.

* * *

#2 : Abrutissant

Eli Vanto songeait très sérieusement à utiliser un marteau pour enfoncer ses cours dans sa tête. Peut-être cette méthode légèrement violente lui permettrait de fixer définitivement des années de programmes dans sa mémoire.

Si le référentiel de Myomar était le même que sur Coruscant, le niveau d'exigence des deux Académies impériales différait sensiblement.

* * *

#3 : Abrutissement

Le Grand Amiral Thrawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de constater, jour après jour, la baisse de niveau au sein des forces militaires de l'Empire. Alors qu'ils menaient une guerre déclarée contre la Rébellion, soldats et officiers se permettaient de devenir complaisants.

Et arrogants. Une multitude d'orgueils et d'égos fleurissaient chez les gradés, facilement froissés. Thrawn aurait préféré ne pas avoir de temps précieux à perdre à tenter de ne pas vexer ces amiraux, gouverneurs, capitaines...

* * *

#4 : Abscisse

Ils n'étaient que des nanomètres sur un point d'abscisse les positionnant dans une période de l'Histoire.

Cet enseignement philosophique était primordial pour inculquer l'humilité chez les futurs Padawans que représentaient les étudiants du Temple.

* * *

#5 : Absence

Jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois... Certaines absences étaient quantitativement plus longues que d'autres.

Pour Padmé, toutes les absences d'Anakin étaient interminables.

* * *

#6 : Absent

Owen était un oncle aimant et attentif, mais pour Luke, il ne remplaçait pas entièrement son père absent.

Le fait qu'il ne savait presque rien de la vie qu'Anakin avait vécu, renforçait ce sentiment de manque, de vide. Et de honte, aussi, car Luke savait qu'Owen faisait tout son possible pour que son neveu vive heureux.

* * *

#7 : Absentéisme

Le jeune Qui-Gon séchait délibérément les sessions de méditation des étudiants. Cela avait attiré le mécontentement de Yoda, qui, pourtant, vint le voir et lui parler avec pédagogie.

Le garçon turbulent avait l'impression de perdre son temps lors de ces séances.

* * *

#8 : Absentéiste

Ben sentait la méfiance de Luke à son encontre. L'adolescent ne savait pas très bien ce qu'il avait pu faire pour la provoquer.

Alors qu'il était assis dans la pénombre, dans un coin isolé du Temple, évitant une fois de plus ses leçons, son oncle vint le sortir de ses pensées en le rejoignant.

* * *

#9 : Absenter (s')

Padmé détestait l'idée de devoir s'éloigner de Coruscant, même pour sa propre sécurité. Elle savait que son absence figerait la lutte contre la création d'une Armée de la République.

* * *

#10 : Absinthe

 _Boire bien plus que tu ne dois, c'est bon pour tout ce que tu as !_

Il s'agissait du principe que Hurst semblait vouloir appliquer scrupuleusement, au plus grand désarroi de Dessel, son fils de treize ans, qui lui servait régulièrement de punching-ball lors des soirées les plus alcoolisées.

* * *

#11 : Absolu

Le pouvoir absolu. Il le tenait dans sa main, enfin. Empereur d'une galaxie en manque de leaders.

* * *

#12 : Absolument

\- Oui, oui, absolument..., approuva Han d'un air distrait.

Les paroles de son interlocuteur lui importèrent soudain peu – il ne savait même plus qui lui adressait la parole.

Leia venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Et son soupirant principal n'avait plus d'yeux que pour elle.

* * *

#13 : Absolution

Bastila l'avait écouté, compris, réconforté. Pardonné. Revan était reconnaissant qu'au moins une Jedi avait pu accepter son retour vers le Côté Lumineux.

* * *

#14 : Absorbant

\- Que lis-tu de si absorbant ? s'enquit doucement Malgus, pour ne pas troubler le calme de la chambre à coucher.

Eleena était blottie sous les couvertures, presque collée contre lui. Elle était concentrée sur le datapad qu'elle tenait dans ses fines mains.

\- Un roman, répondit-elle distraitement. Une enquête policière sur Coruscant.

Le Seigneur Sith nota mentalement de lui offrir des livres numériques aussi souvent qu'elle le souhaitait.

* * *

#15 : Absorber

La vie quitta les corps. Les visages étaient tordus de douleur, mais les voix ne criaient pas. La planète luxuriante autour d'eux fana brusquement.

Le réceptacle de toute cette énergie volée, c'était lui. Vitiate. Responsable de cette destruction, qui sera créatrice de son immortalité.

* * *

#16 : Absorption

Le bandage était un tissu épais, mais le flot de sang ininterrompu coulant de la large plaie dépassa rapidement ses capacités d'absorption.

Et le poste médical était encore si loin...

Encore un brave soldat qui allait mourir pour l'effort de guerre républicain, pensa amèrement Rex.

* * *

#17 : Absoudre

Son dernier soupir fut rendu en paix. Une sensation qu'il doutait avoir ressentie un jour.

Paix de l'âme. Son existence s'achevait enfin, et il avait décidé de la terminer héroïquement.

Luke serait à la hauteur de la tâche ardue qui s'annonçait encore pour lui. Anakin en était certain.

* * *

#18 : Abstenir (s')

Darth Sidious semblait d'une humeur orageuse – et cela pouvait même être dit littéralement, à bien y réfléchir.

Maul s'abstint de toute parole. L'obéissance pouvait parfois se passer de questions.

* * *

#19 : Abstention

Bail Organa et Padmé Amidala craignaient qu'une vague d'abstention sans précédent ne fasse pencher la balance en faveur de leurs opposants.

Le sujet était sensible. Mon Mothma avait pris la parole devant le Sénat pour encourager chacun à exprimer par le vote – et la Force savait à quel point tout le monde se targuait d'avoir une opinion ces derniers temps –, mais la Sénatrice de Chandrila sentait la pression des lobbys effrayer ses collègues.

* * *

#20 : Abstentionnisme

\- Je pense que je vais m'abstenir de donner mon avis sur la question, commenta Rex avec un sourire.

\- Mais monsieur ! protesta une jeune recrue.

\- C'est pas juste, vous esquivez le problème alors que tout le monde a eu le courage de l'affronter ! l'appuya un autre nouveau.

\- Mon grade me met à l'abri de devoir prendre ouvertement parti entre la fondue alderaanienne et la fondue corellienne, les gars, rit le Capitaine.

* * *

#21 : Abstinence

Les séjours sur le front, loin de Coruscant, étaient toujours quantitativement longs, et les retours à la capitale souvent imprévisibles.

Être ainsi éloigné de Padmé, c'était une torture. Pourtant, Anakin savait dans ces circonstances – et ces circonstances seulement ? – rassembler suffisamment de self-control pour respecter sa promesse d'abstinence. Ce qui aurait dû être naturel pour un Jedi détaché de ses propres désirs, était diabolique pour un homme marié qui avait goûté à la chair comme à une friandise défendue.

Cependant... Anakin ne trahirait jamais Padmé. Même frustré, aucune autre femme ne passerait dans son lit. C'était purement inconcevable dans sa vision du couple et de l'amour.

* * *

#22 : Abstinent

Son époux les avait forcés tous deux à un régime abstinent. Elle n'osait pas s'en plaindre : Palpatine n'abordait pas le sujet, ni pour s'en expliquer, ni pour s'en excuser. Même dans le mariage, il ne se départissait pas de sa nature très secrète.

Le Sénateur avait honoré leur nuit de noces, le soir de leur mariage sur Naboo, mais depuis leur retour sur Coruscant, il ne partageait même plus son lit. Certainement vexé et distant à cause du caractère arrangé de leur union – arrangé et forcé par des parties extérieures.

Néanmoins, la jeune mariée ne pouvait s'empêcher de vivre ce rejet personnellement. Et cela faisait mal. Psychologiquement lourd, douloureux, bien plus qu'un besoin physiologique non comblé.

Ce qu'elle ne savait pas – et qu'elle n'apprendrait probablement jamais –, c'était que l'abstinence de Palpatine n'était pas seulement liée à ce contexte, mais aussi – et surtout – à son passé trouble et à un penchant naturel à une absence d'attirance.

* * *

#23 : Abstraction

Faire abstraction de la logique sentimentale et émotionnelle de tout être vivant. Se détacher des sensations, des réactions instinctives. Rechercher la Force, la toucher, la laisser englober sa personne entière.

Sereinement.

Avec détachement.

Pour accomplir et s'accomplir, tout au long de son existence, un Jedi ne doit pas se laisser dominer. Ni chercher à dominer, autre que lui-même et sa nature profonde.

* * *

#24 : Abstrait

\- C'est... abstrait, commenta Anakin après cette leçon de philosophie prodiguée par Yoda. Et paradoxal. Dominer sans dominer ? Comment ça peut être possible ?

\- Ce que cela signifie, mon jeune Padawan, reprit patiemment Obi-Wan face aux interrogations du petit garçon, n'est pas si complexe, si l'on cesse de se concentrer uniquement sur les mots, et que l'on s'intéresse à ce qui est insinué entre les lignes...

\- Comment peut-on comprendre si on doit oublier les mots qui expliquent ? le coupa brutalement Anakin.

Un regard réprobateur de la part du jeune Maître interrompu.

\- Pardon..., marmonna le garçon en baissant la tête.

\- "Dominer sans dominer", continua Obi-Wan calmement, c'est une mauvaise compréhension. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, rassure-toi, et tu as bien raison de demander des éclaircissements au lieu de continuer ta formation sans en comprendre la base. Ce que cette leçon tente de t'enseigner, c'est que le Jedi doit dominer ses émotions, sans chercher à étendre cette domination sur ses semblables. Il doit savoir se contrôler, mais pas vouloir contrôler les autres.

Les yeux d'Anakin s'éclairèrent soudain de compréhension.

* * *

#25 : Absurde

\- Absurde. Complètement absurde.

Finis Valorum tenta ensuite de camoufler les trémolos dans sa voix en sirotant une gorgée de thé, mais ses mains tremblaient également et faisaient s'entrechoquer tasse et sous-tasse bruyamment.

Palpatine, face à lui, sembla lui jeter un regard apitoyé. Même son ami ne le respectait plus...

\- Les gens ne vont tout de même pas croire ces accusations ridicules à mon égard !?

Pourquoi est-ce que cette phrase sonnait comme une question désespérée ? Que venait faire un point d'interrogation dans cette position de sous-entendu plaintif et peu confiant ?

Valorum n'eut pas le temps de lancer une nouvelle phrase destinée à lui rendre sa contenance.

\- L'opinion publique a été bien prompte à prendre parti contre vous, Chancelier, dit enfin Palpatine. Je suis désolé, Finis.

* * *

#26 : Absurdité

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces absurdités ? tonna Anakin.

\- Loin d'être des absurdités, c'est ce que j'ai pu observer, se défendit Obi-Wan. Je te suggère de reprendre ta Padawan en main... même si tu n'es pas particulièrement une référence positive en la matière, d'un point de vue Jedi.

\- Que... !

Anakin semblait débordé de choses contre lesquelles s'insurger. Il soupira profondément pour se redonner une contenance – et une figure qu'il voulait sereine.

\- Évidemment, Maître, déclara-t-il posément (mais avec une pointe de forcé et de figé dans son sourire), je vais discuter avec Ahsoka de cette attitude inappropriée avec Bonteri fils, et je suis parfaitement en position de le faire sans hypocrisie... parce que je ne flirte pas à tout bout de champ !

Obi-Wan leva un sourcil narquois, mais Skywalker l'ignora et partit à la recherche de l'adolescente qu'il avait sous sa responsabilité.

* * *

#27 : Abus

\- C'est de l'abus, protesta Luke.

\- Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire, l'approuva Leia.

Les deux adolescents, bras croisés sur leur poitrine, affichaient une expression ferme et déterminée.

\- Nous en avons décidé ainsi et nous ne reviendrons pas en arrière, répliqua tout aussi fermement Padmé.

\- Aller en colonie de vacances pendant que vous deux, vous vous éclaterez dans la Contrée des Lacs ! explosa finalement sa fille. C'est pas juste, nous aussi on veut se baigner, pas faire une randonnée pendant toutes nos vacances !

* * *

#28 : Abuser

\- Tu as abusé de ma patience, domestique, grogna le jeune Veradun. Et je n'aime pas que mes inférieurs me fassent attendre.

L'esclave Twi'lek écarquilla les yeux et recula par crainte du mécontentement qu'elle percevait dans le regard de son maître. Elle n'eut pas le temps de fuir l'explosion de Force inattendue qui l'incinéra sur place en quelques secondes.

* * *

#29 : Abuseur

Sidious leva un regard de haine en direction du Muun qui le dominait. Plagueis eut en retour un rictus satisfait : les horreurs que son apprenti avait subies durant sa jeunesse, qu'il subissait encore de sa main et qu'il subirait plus tard de la part des personnes qu'il aurait à séduire – tout cela contribuait à forger sa puissance et sa détermination.

* * *

#30 : Abusif

Galen Erso se sentait à la fois soulagé et coupable de s'être éloigné d'Orson Krennic. Soulagé d'avoir repris sa vie en main. Coupable d'avoir abandonné l'homme qui l'aimait plus que tout.

Ou presque tout.

Orson n'aurait jamais mis en jeu sa carrière pour privilégier l'amour de sa vie. C'était un sacrifice auquel il n'aurait jamais pu consentir – alors que Galen avait accepté de sacrifier sa liberté face aux caprices de son fiancé, et ses crises de jalousie.

* * *

#31 : Abusivement

La compagnie minière ORO les faisait trimer abusivement. Mais les mineurs d'Apatros ne considéraient même pas la grève : ils étaient financièrement pris à la gorge.

Travailler, toujours remonter de plus en plus de cortosis, tout ça pour toujours payer encore plus et s'endetter alors que le coût de la vie dans la colonie était artificiellement gonflé au fil des mois par leur employeur.

Ces dettes étaient la seule chose qui les retenait ici. Ils s'étaient comme vendus à l'entreprise, qui décidait désormais de leur date de "remise en liberté".

* * *

#32 : Abyssal

Un trou abyssal dans les finances de la République. C'était la conséquence des emprunts effectués auprès du Clan Bancaire Intergalactique pour supporter l'effort de guerre.

Bail Organa, examinant les comptes en vue d'une proposition qu'il souhaitait soumettre pour temporiser les choses, était rendu malade par les sommes colossales – et ridiculement impossibles à se représenter – notées en négatif.

* * *

#33 : Acabit

\- Enfin, quelque chose du même acabit, quoi..., marmonna Han Solo en direction de la vendeuse.

L'ancien contrebandier s'était ratatiné au maximum possible, tête baissée, tentant d'échapper à sa célébrité qui lui courait souvent après. Lunettes de soleil sur les yeux, car dans ce magasin de lingerie, la discrétion était encore plus de mise que nulle part ailleurs.

 _Maudite soit Leia_ , maugréa-t-il mentalement. Son épouse l'avait envoyé faire cette course personnelle, faute de membre du staff "qualifié" – sous-entendu, Winter, son amie d'enfance, était occupée ailleurs, et l'ancienne princesse n'avait pas spécialement envie que l'un de ses employés s'immisce d'aussi près dans sa vie intime.

Leia n'avait donc pas eu d'autre choix que de réquisitionner son propre mari pour lui choisir quelques nouvelles pièces de lingerie, et tant pis pour la surprise au moment de l'effeuillage. Han aurait tout donné pour se trouver dans un autre endroit, alors qu'il essuyait les regards de la clientèle uniquement féminine.

\- Ce soutien-gorge vous convient-il mieux ? demanda la jeune Twi'lek qui s'occupait de lui.

\- C'est... ça ressemble effectivement plus à ce que ma femme m'a demandé de lui prendre, oui, approuva Han.

Soulagé, car ce produit était le dernier sur la liste, Solo se précipita presque vers les caisses, empressé de finir et de quitter cette boutique.

* * *

#34 : Académicien

Naboo était un monde de culture et d'art. L'Académie des Lettres était l'un des lieux les plus respectés de la capitale, et les monarques successifs avaient illustré cet attachement en tâchant d'embellir et d'agrandir le bâtiment jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne une oeuvre d'art à part entière.

Père lui avait réservé quelques cours avec un académicien, afin d'aiguiser sa plume et améliorer ses capacités d'écriture. Palpatine grimpait donc la première volée de marches, celles qui menaient de la rue vers le gigantesque hall d'entrée, en admirant les statues grandioses qui l'entouraient de part et d'autre de l'escalier.

* * *

#35 : Académie

Le temps semblait venu. Luke avait repoussé l'échéance des années durant, sous le prétexte de chercher de nombreux textes et artefacts liés aux anciens Jedi. Désormais, maintenant qu'il avait demandé à Mara de devenir sa première véritable élève, il ne pouvait plus reculer devant sa mission : une Académie Jedi devait voir le jour.

L'ancien Ordre et sa disparition brutale restait constamment dans les pensées du jeune Skywalker, et il tentait d'en analyser toutes les fautes afin d'éviter qu'elles ne se reproduisent. Il était désormais porteur d'une responsabilité terrifiante, celle de recréer sur des bases plus saines, un Ordre Jedi qui prospérerait, et de garder ses futurs élèves sur le chemin de la lumière.

* * *

#36 : Académique

Galen Erso considérait son intérêt pour les sciences comme académique, conventionnel, jusqu'au point où – parfois – ses recherches le menaient sur des pentes nouvelles à explorer. Là, il s'écartait ses usages admis par ses pairs, afin de mener la piste jusqu'au bout.

Lorsque ce cas de figure lui apparaissait, cela se concluait inévitablement par une découverte fondamentale, et, avec l'aide de Lyra, il rédigeait pour les différentes revues qui venaient frapper à sa porte.

* * *

#37 : Acajou

Luke profitait du calme de la nuit et du confort du lit conjugal. Malgré l'heure tardive, il ne dormait pas encore, mais ce n'était pas une insomnie liée à des inquiétudes.

Il se sentait bien, sous la chaleur des couvertures, et Mara blottie contre lui. Elle, contrairement à lui, dormait à poings fermés, la respiration apaisée. A la lumière artificielle de la rue qui illuminait leur chambre à travers la large fenêtre, Luke admirait les quelques reflets qui jouaient dans la longue chevelure acajou intense de son épouse.

Le jeune homme passa son bras autour de la taille de Mara, et l'attira plus près de lui. Ses cheveux venaient lui titiller le visage, et il respira profondément leur odeur – chocolat, et il sourit devant la référence volontaire à sa boisson préférée. Mara savait pertinemment que son comportement actuel était habituel, que Luke aimait particulièrement se tenir proche d'elle dans l'intimité de leur chambre, et elle s'était dit qu'utiliser un shampoing de ce type l'aiderait à savourer ces instants encore plus.

* * *

#38 : A cappella

Ahsoka marmonnait un air de musique, le regard absent. Le voyage en hyperespace commençait à se faire bien long, et l'ennui à s'installer.

La jeune fille ne prêtait même pas attention à son choix musical, mais à côté d'elle, Anakin sourit en reconnaissant le dernier tube qui faisait un carton galactique dans les bars et les cantinas.

* * *

#39 : Accabler

\- Arrête de m'accabler de tous les maux ! s'agaça Hera Syndulla. Je n'y suis pour rien si Ezra a décidé de te désobéir et de disparaître !

\- Étrangement, personne ne voit jamais rien sur ce vaisseau ! s'exclama Kanan avec colère. Je n'ai même pas eu de témoignage permettant de savoir depuis combien de temps il est parti !

\- Si tu surveillais ton apprenti un peu plus sérieusement, ce ne serait même pas arrivé !

\- Ezra est têtu, si Maul a pu le convaincre de venir le rencontrer, et que le petit pense qu'il a raison et que j'ai tort, rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter !

* * *

#40 : Accalmie

Le calme après la tempête. Une très longue tempête. Et un répit de seulement quelques heures.

Les jumeaux venaient de commencer l'école ! Six heures par jour, quatre jours par semaine, Anakin pourrait désormais reposer ses tympans... mais pas son corps, du moins pas pour le moment, car Padmé avait décrété un tri géant dans les piles de vêtements des deux petits – et Padmé travaillait, comme toujours.

L'ancien Jedi devait néanmoins reconnaître que ce travail était plus agréable lorsqu'il ne devait pas gérer deux petits turbulents de 3 ans, et courir après eux dans toutes les pièces de l'appartement.

* * *

 **Ce petit mot de la fin sert uniquement à savoir si vous êtes encore là xD Et je vous avoue que moi-même j'ai cru que je ne serais plus là xDD**


	39. Égoïsme dévastateur, raison salvatrice ?

**Histoire de changer un peu des grosses compilations (et en attendant que je parvienne à terminer la quatrième), voici un texte unique sur l'un de mes OTPs de toujours : Darth Malgus et Eleena Daru (The Old Republic).**

 **Précision supplémentaire : il s'agit d'un univers alternatif à la fin du roman "Complots" (Paul S. Kemp).**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°39 – Égoïsme dévastateur, raison salvatrice ?**

* * *

Il le savait. Il aurait dû en finir avec tout cela pendant qu'il en avait encore l'occasion, lors des récents événements sur Coruscant.

Il avait laissé ses sentiments l'emporter sur sa raison, une fois de plus, et laissé passer le moment opportun.

Eleena courait désormais un grand danger, car Malgus n'avait pas su se résoudre à la tuer. En voulant s'épargner égoïstement la souffrance qui aurait inévitablement suivi le geste, il avait ouvert la voie à ses rivaux.

Stupidement ouvert la voie à ceux qui voulaient le voir sombrer, lui, le héros de la Prise de Coruscant.

Quelques mercenaires, sous les ordres du Seigneur Adraas, avaient orchestré le kidnapping de la jeune Twi'lek. Lui avaient livré la victime. Désormais, l'homme répugnant détenait Eleena, et la Force savait ce qu'il lui faisait subir.

Malgus ne voulait pas imaginer les sévices que son épouse subissait, aux mains de ce sadique. Du moins, pas tant qu'il devait se concentrer sur la tâche ardue de parvenir dans l'enceinte de son palais, et de l'atteindre personnellement.

À ce moment-là seulement, il laisserait libre cours à son imagination, et utiliserait la haine et le Côté Obscur pour anéantir son ennemi déclaré de la plus douloureuse façon qu'il fût.

Et, si la Force était avec lui, Eleena serait sauvée de cet Enfer... pour finir sa vie sous sa lame.

Le Seigneur Sith avait laissé sa faiblesse – _l'amour_ – condamner Eleena une première fois, et menacer sa propre place au sein de l'Empire. Il ne commettrait pas la même erreur une seconde fois.

Le Côté Obscur ne laissait lui aucune chance aux faibles, à ceux qui se laissaient dominer par leurs émotions futiles.

La douleur de ce meurtre serait terrible, dévastatrice. Mais comme il l'avait déjà fait après ses blessures physiques récoltées lors de la Bataille d'Alderaan, il se relèverait inévitablement. Plus fort encore qu'avant.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 308.

* * *

 **Fin alternative... mais dans les deux cas, Eleena ne vit pas bien longtemps et Malgus est effondré... J'AI LES LARMES, J'AI LES FEELS.**


	40. Watson

**Ce sentiment quand un personnage n'est pas fichu d'arrêter de squatter votre esprit quand on le lui demande poliment...**

 **(De même, je me sens écrasée par la perfection de Thrawn. On dit merci qui ? MERCI TIM ZAHN POUR LES HEURES PERDUES DANS LA CONTEMPLATION. Je sais même pas si c'est un bien ou un mal...)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°40 – Watson**

* * *

Il était impossible d'ignorer que Mitth'raw'nuruodo, tout au long de sa vie, avait su bien s'entourer. Sous-entendu, il s'était accompagné d'hommes de valeur et de confiance, mais qui ne transpiraient pas une arrogance mal venue.

Un Sherlock Holmes extra-galactique, toujours accompagné par un John Watson, celui-ci différant selon les occasions et les époques. Un génie militaire qui ne pouvait se passer d'un autre homme plus normal, tout en étant eux aussi intelligents et lui apportant une logique complémentaire à la sienne – qui s'affranchissait des normes et des standards.

Thrawn et Car'das, Pellaeon. Thrawn et Vanto. C'étaient là les principaux duos – du moins, les plus mémorables.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 107.

* * *

 **Sherlock Holmes version militaire Chiss. Et, au final, des John Watson pratiquement toujours dans l'armée x')**


	41. Compilation (4)

**Retour temporaire des compil's... La cinquième est en cours d'écriture (bien avancée, étonnamment).**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Compilation n°4 – A (#4)**

* * *

#1 : Accaparement

Le célibat du Chancelier Palpatine était un sujet d'accaparement frénétique depuis son élection. Des hordes de journalistes, professionnels comme amateurs, pullulaient aux quatre coins de l'HoloNet et scrutaient, analysaient le moindre geste et le moindre mot du leader politique.

Des insectes désœuvrés qui piaillaient toute la journée devant le néant. Car Palpatine veillait bien à ne pas leur fournir d'information un tant soit peu susceptibles de les faire exploser d'hystérie stupide.

* * *

#2 : Accaparer

Le bain de soleil sur la plage, aussi bienfaisant qu'il fût, passa mentalement au second plan.

L'esprit d'Anakin était actuellement accaparé par ses deux enfants barbotant dans l'eau claire du lac. Il se sentait tel un maître-nageur surveillant une piscine publique.

* * *

#3 : Accapareur

\- Accapareur d'attention, sourit tendrement Leia au petit garçon qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Le bébé lui répondit avec un petit cri joyeux. Même lorsque Leia devait interrompre son travail pour s'occuper de Ben, il lui était impossible d'en vouloir à son fils.

* * *

#4 : Accéder

Accéder au Conseil Jedi avec le rang de Maître, c'était le rêve qu'Anakin avait toujours poursuivi. Faire reconnaître sa valeur officiellement, après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié dans les combats.

Un rêve désormais brisé. La place était sienne, le titre non, et tout cela parce que le Conseil ne faisait plus confiance à Palpatine - une ombre de crise interne à la République ?

Et, surtout, ils ne _lui_ faisaient plus confiance.

* * *

#5 : Accélérateur

La vitesse était grisante. Fort heureusement pour lui, et pour les autres usagers de speeders, le jeune Palpatine vivait l'expérience sur un circuit de course.

* * *

#6 : Accélération

L'accélération avant le combat.

Ce moment fatidique où tous les pilotes se fonçaient mutuellement dessus, pendant ces quelques secondes encore où l'espace entre eux était dénué de tirs lasers et de déflagrations mortelles.

* * *

#7 : Accéléré

La nuit passa comme en accéléré. Au petit matin, Orson ne se souvenait même pas d'avoir dormi. Il lui semblait avoir posé la tête sur l'oreiller, la veille, puis le puissant somnifère avait agi et il s'était réveillé comme si sa nuit n'avait duré que dix minutes.

Ce matin, il était vraiment dans le pâté. Déjà, il n'avait pas entendu son réveil et les multiples répliques de l'alarme. C'était Galen qui, finalement, l'avait sorti de son monde onirique en le secouant énergiquement. Malgré toute la bonne volonté de son camarade de chambre, Orson dut se dépêcher pour arriver presque en retard.

Un énorme mug de café corsé à la main, il entra dans la salle d'examen en baillant.

Prendre un somnifère la veille de ses finaux... très très mauvaise idée. Et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir été prévenu par Galen.

* * *

#8 : Accélérer

Il perdait de vue l'agresseur... Le speeder à coque verte qu'Anakin poursuivait, naviguait entre les fils denses de circulation de Coruscant, comme si les nombreux autres usagers n'existaient pas.

L'agresseur mystérieux se frayait son chemin entre les obstacles d'une façon extraordinairement fluide.

* * *

#9 : Accent

Malgré toutes ces années de pratique quotidienne et permanente du Basique, Thrawn conservait un accent dont il ne semblait pas pouvoir – ou vouloir – se débarrasser.

Si cela faisait de lui la risée des autres officiers (nombreux étant issus de classes sociales à la prononciation parfaite), Eli appréciait cette autre touche exotique. Il avait eu l'occasion de constater tous les progrès linguistiques du Chiss.

Et cet accent était tout à fait charmant.

* * *

#10 : Accentuation

Se débarrasser de son accent Naboo avait été la première chose que Palpatine avait cherché à faire, après sa promotion au rang d'Ambassadeur.

Pour se faire une place sérieuse et durable auprès des influenceurs galactiques, il lui fallait parler comme eux.

* * *

#11 : Accentué

\- Il te faudra encore plus mettre l'accent sur le contrôle de tes émotions, commenta Luke d'un ton calme. Mais tu peux tout de même être satisfaite de tous les progrès que tu as accomplis depuis ton arrivée au _Praxeum_.

Mara esquissa un sourire, et Luke en fut d'autant plus fier de sa nouvelle élève car elle se débarrassait progressivement de sa mine renfrognée.

* * *

#12 : Acceptabilité

\- Tu comprends bien que l'acceptabilité de la chose pour un Jedi..., commença Obi-Wan d'un air exaspéré.

\- Vous êtes tous avec vos airs pincés, ici, ronchonna son ancien Padawan en l'interrompant. Toujours trop sérieux... Détendez-vous un peu et profitez donc de cette première "Journée Jedi de l'Holocinéma" ! Les Maîtres ne peuvent pas voir que des points négatifs dans les projections, j'ai fait exprès de choisir des contenus instructifs !

\- Oui, mais enfin, Anakin... _50 Nuances de Grey_?!

\- Projection spéciale interdite aux plus jeunes ! Et c'est Maître Secura qui est venue me trouver pour me le réclamer !

* * *

#13 : Acceptable

Parfois, le comportement de Thrawn se situait aux limites de l'acceptable selon les normes sociétales galactiques.

Comme lorsqu'il visitait des musées d'art... Il pouvait rester des heures entières devant la même œuvre, son regard rouge détaillant avec précision chaque centimètre... et, quelquefois, reproduisant la pièce dans son carnet de croquis, sous l'œil réprobateur des responsables des expositions.

Et le pauvre Eli, qui se dévouait régulièrement pour accompagner le Chiss dans ces lieux maudits... Eli, qui devait alors accepter d'attendre des heures durant, désœuvré, sous les regards curieux des passants.

Eli, qui faisait souvent la leçon à son compagnon, qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait de mal – choc des cultures.

* * *

#14 : Acceptation

En la personne du Chancelier Suprême Palpatine, Anakin trouvait enfin un être qui l'acceptait tel qu'il était déjà, et non pas comme il se devait de devenir.

La discipline Jedi était stricte... trop stricte pour le jeune garçon – malgré son vieux rêve de faire partie intégrante de cet Ordre mystique.

* * *

#15 : Accepter

Si Luke Skywalker représentait un leader dont l'autorité était incontestée par ses étudiants Jedi, c'était parce qu'il acceptait tout le monde de la même façon, sans discrimination sur leurs parcours de vie respectifs.

Mara Jade tenait absolument à ne pas gâcher cette seconde chance que son ancien ennemi lui offrait sans conditions.

* * *

#16 : Accès

 _Zone à accès restreint._

Cassian, Jyn et K2-SO s'y engouffrèrent tout de même. Pas le temps de respecter les protocoles et règlements Impériaux lorsque l'on venait spécialement pour leur dérober quelque chose.

* * *

#17 : Accessible

Même pour son propre frère, l'esprit de Thrawn n'était pas toujours accessible. Si Thrass était la personne que Thrawn avait laissé se rapprocher le plus de lui, les capacités exceptionnelles que le militaire possédait le mettaient assez souvent hors de portée.

Le jeune Administrateur tentait de lui faire vivre des activités plus normales lorsqu'ils se rencontraient : boire un verre, aller au cinéma... Et Thrawn tentait toujours de faire de son mieux pour vivre ces bons moments pleinement, et rendre Thrass heureux.

* * *

#18 : Accession

Sa lente accession au – nouvellement créé – trône galactique, ne s'était pas faite sans heurts.

Le jeu en valait cependant la chandelle.

* * *

#19 : Accessoire

L'immortalité.

Tout le reste était accessoire. Tout le reste était illusoire. Tout juste bon à détourner les esprits simples de la quête de cette nécessité.

Darth Plagueis rangea une fois de plus son masque de Hego Damask et ses préoccupations de façade, et se remit au travail dans son laboratoire.

* * *

#20 : Accessoirement

\- Accessoirement... oui, avoua Han d'une petite voix.

Plus il vieillissait, plus il faisait profil bas lors de ses disputes avec Leia. Bon sens ou peur ? Même lui ne saurait le dire.

* * *

#21 : Accident

Le temps qu'il tourne le regard devant lui, il était déjà trop tard. Le _swoopbike_ était lancé à trop vive allure.

Le stormtrooper forestier percuta l'arbre qui barrait son chemin, sans avoir pu redresser la trajectoire.

Endor aurait probablement leur peau à tous.

* * *

#22 : Accidenté

Le sentier était escarpé, le terrain accidenté. La terre tantôt sèche, tantôt boueuse, notamment à côté des flaques perdurant depuis l'averse de la veille.

Néanmoins, l'herbe des prairies était verte, l'air pur, le ciel dégagé, et le soleil réchauffrait agréablement cette scène de randonnée en montagne.

L'air vivifiant désembrumait l'esprit de Padmé, venue profiter des vertus de sa planète natale après de longues semaines à ne voir que le paysage bétonné de Coruscant.

* * *

#23 : Accidentel

\- Les enfants ! Non, ne vous approchez pas de ce vase ! couina C-3PO, les bras levés – babysitter débordé.

Évidemment... ce qui devait arriver arriva... Les jumeaux Jacen et Jaina démolirent proprement le vase dans leur chute.

Sauf qu'ils ne fracassaient pas la décoration de chez eux, mais plutôt celle du salon d'une influente Sénatrice.

Leia retint un cri horrifié, et se précipita vers ses enfants turbulents pour s'enquérir de leur état.

\- Je suis tellement désolée, Sénatrice, c'était un accident ! s'exclama la jeune mère.

Leur hôtesse semblait avoir ingurgité de force un sac d'agrumes, au vu de sa grimace.

* * *

#24 : Accidentellement

Thrawn avait approché son visage très près de celui d'Eli. Le jeune homme sentait le souffle chaud du Chiss sur sa peau...

\- Thrawn... qu'est-ce que tu fais, là ? chuchota Eli, décontenancé.

Le Chiss planta son regard rouge dans les yeux noisettes de son aide, et lui décocha un sourire charmant.

\- Je crois que je suis accidentellement tombé amoureux de toi, Eli, répliqua-t-il dans un souffle.

Les yeux d'Eli s'écarquillèrent de surprise... et Thrawn tenta un baiser.

* * *

#25 : Acclamation

Le cri de guerre se propagea rapidement à travers les rangs des combattants. Aucune synchronisation, mais c'était cela qui garantissait l'authenticité et la spontanéité des troupes.

Darth Malgus esquissa un sourire sous sa large capuche. Ses soldats Sith ne feraient qu'une bouchée de toute résistance alderaanienne.

* * *

#26 : Acclamer

Les rues de Coruscant étaient bondées avec une foule en liesse. Une joie comme la capitale – et une grande partie de la galaxie – n'en avait pas connues depuis des années. Le déclenchement de la Guerre des Clones, trois ans standards plus tôt, avait plongé la République dans la Dépression.

 _La guerre gagnée ! Les Séparatistes défaits ! Palpatine proclamé Empereur !_ Les gros titres défilaient sur les écrans qui quadrillaient la ville-planète, énormes lettres néons au-dessus des attroupements.

* * *

#27 : Acclimatation

Pas de temps laissé à l'acclimatation. Leia traitait une affaire bien trop urgente.

Déjà, elle enfilait une combinaison de plongée, les pieds pratiquement posés dans l'eau salée de l'immense océan Mon Calamarien.

Elle ferait sortir l'Amiral Ackbar de son exil sous-marin. Le destin incertain de la Nouvelle République ne lui en laissait pas le choix.

* * *

#28 : Acclimater

Après la chaleur écrasante de Tatooine, supportée quotidiennement pendant presque deux décennies, Luke frissonnait, alors que le Faucon Millenium filait vers Alderaan.

* * *

#29 : Accolade

Ah oui. En effet. Aussi aberrant que cela avait pu paraître dans la bouche métaphorique de BB-8, Finn se tenait bien au milieu du couloir... _perdant les eaux_.

Poe se précipita vers son ami à l'air perdu, et le serra dans ses bras, heureux de le voir enfin sur pied.

* * *

#30 : Accoler

Organa Solo. Les deux noms se devaient d'être accolés. Leia n'aurait pas supporté devoir abandonner la dernière chose qu'elle possédait de son père adoptif.

Un nom en héritage. Elle ne s'en séparerait même pas pour les beaux yeux d'un Corellien.

* * *

#31 : Accommodant

\- Comme tu veux, Chipie, lui répondit Anakin d'un ton distrait.

Eh bien... Sacrément accommodant, aujourd'hui. Fallait-il qu'elle l'emmène chaque fois vers Coruscant, pour obtenir ce résultat extraordinaire ?

Le regard d'Anakin s'était perdu dans le vague. Sa nouvelle Padawan sourit, bien qu'elle ne comprenait pas exactement ce qu'il lui arrivait.

* * *

#32 : Accommodement

\- Je vous invite à profiter de tous les accommodements de votre suite, et à vous y sentir comme chez vous.

\- Je vous remercie, Grand Moff Tarkin, fit Natasi Daala avec sincérité. Pour avoir cru en moi et m'avoir offert les opportunités que l'Académie Militaire de Carida me refusait depuis toujours.

* * *

#33 : Accommoder

Un Wookiee grognon à bord du Faucon Millenium... Han soupira de découragement, mais il devrait s'en accommoder.

* * *

#34 : Accompagnateur

Jour d'expédition pour les jumeaux Solo ! Direction le Zoo Holographique des Animaux Éteints, toujours sur Coruscant.

Les fidèles C-3PO et Chewbacca comme accompagnateurs – Han et Leia gérant une attaque contre Mon Calamari –, Jacen et Jaina ne se doutaient pas que cette sortie allait avoir un effet imprévisible sur leurs vies...

* * *

#35 : Accompagnement

\- Et enfin, pour vous, monsieur ? questionna la serveuse du fast-food avec un sourire poli.

\- Hmm... Un de vos "Sandwiches Carnivores", s'il vous plaît, demanda Wedge, l'estomac grondant de faim.

\- Avec quel accompagnement ?

\- Des "Frites Bleues de Kamino" et un "Soda Supernova".

Intérieurement, il sourit de ces noms ridicules, spécialité de la chaîne de restauration.

\- Je vous prie de patienter en attendant votre commande.

\- Ils ont intérêt à se dépêcher, gronda Corran à voix basse. J'ai faim à en manger un Bantha entier.

* * *

#36 : Accompagner

 _« Pour vous accompagner dans tous vos voyages interstellaires, une seule assurance : L'Assurance des Soleils-Jumeaux ! Vous serez protégés contre tous les risques : rencontre malencontreuse avec des astéroïdes, crash suite à un problème technique... Même une disparition mystérieuse de votre personne permettra à des indemnités compensatoires d'être versées à vos proches !_

 _Plus d'informations sur notre page HoloNet. L'Assurance des Soleils-Jumeaux, une garantie pour des voyages spatiaux en toute sérénité ! »_

* * *

#37 : Accompli

Pour qu'il devienne un jour un Jedi accompli, Obi-Wan l'avait aiguillé vers Yoda, sur Dagobah.

Luke avait enduré toutes les épreuves presque sans broncher. Mais sa plus grande victoire, ce n'était pas d'avoir participé à la chute de l'Empereur. Non, il considérait la rédemption de son père comme son plus grand accomplissement de Jedi.

* * *

#38 : Accomplir

Accomplir de grandes choses pour la République, comme elle l'avait déjà fait pour Naboo, c'était le but final de Padmé.

En attendant, la jeune Sénatrice devrait s'employer à se faire une place au sein de la politique galactique.

* * *

#39 : Accord

 _Un accord historique !_ titraient les journaux de l'HoloNet. Les Séparatistes défaits, sans leaders, avaient accepté de signer leur reddition.

Une victoire ! À quel prix, finalement ? Des millions de soldats-clones incinérés depuis la première bataille de Géonosis... Cody ne savait pas s'il devait pleurer de joie ou d'amertume.

* * *

#40 : Accorder

 _La Force._ Apparemment, ses adeptes morts la rejoignaient vraiment...

Dans une atmosphère épaisse comme du coton, Anakin venait d'arriver et il se sentait désorienté. La notion de temps n'existait plus, mais Obi-Wan ne sembla pas tarder à venir le rencontrer.

Aucune parole ne fut échangée, mais la tendresse dans les yeux bleus de son ancien Maître indiqua au nouveau venu que celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à lui accorder son pardon.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà. Le plus long est de rassembler les brouillons papier et de les retaper, finalement... et encore, cette compilation est plus courte en termes de mots que la précédente...**


	42. Rigoureux

**Retrouvons un peu de légèreté entre deux grosses compilations, voulez-vous ? ;)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°42 – Rigoureux**

* * *

Les kilos tendaient à s'accumuler autant que les échelons, sur le corps des officiers Impériaux. Leur mode de vie militaire disparaissait rapidement de leurs préoccupations.

Thrawn était l'exception qui confirmait la règle. Peu importait l'insigne qui brillait sur sa poitrine, il se faisait un point d'honneur à conserver sa routine sportive.

Un esprit sain dans un corps sain. Ses capacités tactiques hors pair ne pouvaient se passer d'une hygiène de vie irréprochable. L'entraînement physique maintenait sa conscience hors du brouillard qui accompagnait l'inactivité. Il pouvait réfléchir clairement, et accomplir ses prouesses.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 91.

* * *

 **Évidemment... Thrawn, encore et toujours. Il me hante presque jour et nuit, rien à faire. Donc bon, si je peux trouver un prétexte pour parler de son corps bien foutu, bien sûr que je le prends sans hésiter... (le prétexte, hein, pas Thrawn – même si j'aimerais bien aussi xD)**


	43. Compilation (5)

**Étonnamment, l'écriture de cette compilation s'est avérée plutôt rapide et fluide :o**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Compilation n°5 – A (#5)**

* * *

#1 : Accoster

\- Bonsoir, charmante demoiselle, susurra Lando à l'oreille d'une jeune Falleen accoudée au bar. Je vous offre un verre ? Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

\- Hmmm..., fit son interlocutrice avec un sourire mutin. J'aimerais bien... que vous me fichiez la paix, s'il vous plaît.

Plus loin, Han rit du visage déconfit de son ami repoussé.

* * *

#2 : Accotement

Ne pourraient-ils donc jamais faire un trajet en speeder tranquillement ? Pour l'instant, les jumeaux s'employaient à rendre la réponse négative, à coups de larmes et de hurlements.

Anakin s'arrêta sur l'accotement de la petite route perdue dans la campagne Naboo. Lui et Padmé s'empressèrent d'ouvrir les portières arrières et de calmer chacun un enfant.

* * *

#3 : Accouchement

C'était un moment irréel, hors du temps. Cela faisait des mois que Shmi n'en croyait toujours pas ses oreilles, concernant sa grossesse très mystérieuse... et le moment était enfin venu pour elle de rencontrer ce bébé surprise.

Elle était impatiente, elle était terrifiée. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de revenir chaque fois lui rappeler ses misérables conditions de vie. Élever un enfant, seule, au milieu de l'esclavage ? Chaque fois qu'elle y avait réfléchi, avant de se retrouver devant le fait accompli, cela avait été pour balayer cette idée malaisante d'un revers de la main.

Au milieu de toute cette douleur, physique comme psychologique, une étincelle de vie venait de s'allumer. Les cris la ramenèrent à la réalité. Le nouveau-né sale que l'on venait de poser sur sa poitrine l'arma d'un nouveau courage.

C'était tout un défi, mais elle le relèverait. Et elle dépasserait toutes les espérances, car cet enfant magnifique ne méritait pas de vivre toute une vie misérable.

* * *

#4 : Accoucher

Sérieusement ? La voilà contrainte d'accoucher au milieu d'un tourbillon métaphorique d'événements galactiques de grande ampleur !

Leia ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une vie de femme normale, pour une fois, pour vivre sereinement le plus beau jour de sa vie ?

* * *

#5 : Accoucheur

Les appendices-bras du droïde médical étaient froids contre ses jambes. Padmé se sentit frissonner, probablement plus de sa fatigue extrême que du contact avec la machine.

Elle combattant ce noir qui était apparu au bord de sa vision, et qui menaçait de s'étendre et de la rendre aveugle.

Elle avait un devoir à accomplir avant de se laisser engloutir. Car l'obscurité était trop puissante pour être combattue beaucoup plus longtemps.

* * *

#6 : Accouder (s')

S'accouder au bar, faire profil bas, se fondre dans la foule. Instinctivement, Luke savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour ne pas attirer d'attention malvenue – ou pire, Impériale – sur lui.

Dans la pratique, il ne pouvait pas encore éviter toutes les interpellations malveillantes de contrebandiers et chasseurs de primes ivres.

* * *

#7 : Accoudoir

\- T'es vraiment obligé d'empiéter sur _mon_ accoudoir avec ton bras, là ? demanda le stormtrooper conducteur, irrité, à son voisin.

\- Mais je fais ce que je veux, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, t'es pas mon supérieur ! s'offusqua l'envahisseur.

\- Tu gênes ma conduite ! Et si les Rebelles qu'on poursuit s'échappent, on est cuits, Vader ne nous fera pas de cadeaux !

L'autre déglutit bruyamment et s'éloigna.

* * *

#8 : Accouplement

C'était assez... sauvage et... dynamique. Avec plein de petites morsures et d'ongles déchirant la chair.

Bane et Githany, très Sith, n'allaient certainement pas le faire dans la dentelle.

* * *

#9 : Accoupler

Oui, même les droïdes pouvaient "s'accoupler". Sans entrer dans les détails... Disons que deux comparses légendaires, R2-D2 et C-3PO, passaient étonnamment un bon moment à deux, entre deux péripéties galactiques.

* * *

#10 : Accourir

L'assistant administratif d'Arinhda Pryce ne se faisait jamais prier. Il accourait toujours au moindre "claquement de doigts" de Madame la Gouverneure.

Vu le tempérament de cette dernière, il avait très vite compris que se taire et obéir lui permettrait de conserver son poste – voire sa vie, dans certaines situations.

* * *

#11 : Accoutrement

Maudissant les opérations sous couverture – même si elles tendaient à devenir très divertissantes, avec l'Escadron Spectre en charge –, Wedge enfila son costume ridicule.

La moustache et l'accent allaient tuer Wes de rire.

* * *

#12 : Accoutumé

Cela avait pris quelques mois, mais Anakin se sentait enfin accoutumé à la vie du Temple Jedi.

Même s'il n'était pas philosophiquement à son aise, il avait finalement trouvé ses marques dans sa vie quotidienne.

* * *

#13 : Accoutumer

S'accoutumerait-il un jour à la société impériale ? Thrawn en doutait encore. Autant les mondes civil, politique que militaire ressemblaient très peu à ce qu'il se passait dans l'Ascendance Chiss, à la manière dont les choses se faisaient là-bas.

C'était parfois à en regretter d'avoir accepté cette mission d'infiltration...

Heureusement pour lui, Eli lui permettait de mieux comprendre la société qui l'entourait. De nombreuses fois, il l'avait repris avant qu'il ne commette une erreur, ou expliqué quelque chose qui lui échappait.

* * *

#14 : Accro

Entre deux grosses bastons, les soldats-clones faisaient ce qu'ils pouvaient pour se détendre et s'occuper...

 _Mario Kart_ possédait cet avantage certain d'être divertissant sans pour autant ronger leur esprit de camaraderie. Les rares disputes ou joutes verbales étaient amicales.

* * *

#15 : Accroc

La bataille spatiale se déroula sans accrocs pour les troupes impériales. Leur Grand Amiral semblait capable d'anticiper chaque mouvement de leurs ennemis. Pour certains pilotes, cela relevait de la magie.

Pour Thrawn, ces exploits relevaient de patience, de recherches et de stratégie.

* * *

#16 : Accrochage

\- Sinon, vous pourriez peut-être apprendre à conduire avant de prendre les commandes d'un speeder dans une ville bondée ?! attaqua violemment Mara, fixant l'autre conducteur avec hargne.

\- Hého ! grogna celui-ci avec autant de véhémence. Et qui dit que _vous_ n'êtes pas en tort ? Femme aux commandes, accident ?!

Luke retint de justesse son épouse enragée par le bras. Elle allait se jeter sur l'abruti en face d'elle.

* * *

#17 : Accroche

 _Le combat du siècle !_ Quelle exagération... _Prenez vos paris dès maintenant !_ En tout cas, ils ne perdaient pas le Nord – les crédits, toujours les crédits !

 _Gargan-Tue Tout VS Hultor !_ Quelle affiche ! Dommage que Padmé prônait la non-violence, sinon ce courriel automatique l'aurait fait sauter de joie.

* * *

#18 : Accrocher

\- Maiiiis ! ronchonna Jacen. C'est moi qui voulait accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin ! C'est pas juste !

\- Rien n'est juste dans la vie, p'tit frère, se moqua Jaina en prenant la décoration que leur mère lui tendait.

Leia soupira. Ses jumeaux de huit ans lui donnaient toujours du fil à retordre.

* * *

#19 : Accrocheur

La longue cape blanche virevoltant dans le sillage de son propriétaire accrochait – volontairement ? – le regard.

Le Directeur Krennic décocha un sourire poli au Grand Amiral Thrawn, et les deux grands personnages Impériaux se serrèrent la main.

* * *

#20 : Accroire

Les promesses d'Exar Kun étaient diaboliquement tentantes.

Accroire son pouvoir. Acquérir les capacités suffisantes pour mettre à mal la puissance des quelques vestiges de l'Empire...

Prendre sa revanche... Kyp traînait sa vie brisée derrière lui comme un boulet depuis bien trop longtemps... L'Empire avait une dette à lui payer.

* * *

#21 : Accroissement

\- Pléthore de récents sondages montrent un accroissement sans précédent de personnes souhaitant suivre une formation de Jedi, commenta un journaliste dans un talk-show de l'HoloNet.

Mara soupira. Tout ça parce qu'un paparazzi plus malin que les autres, avait fait fuiter une photo de Luke torse nu, en maillot de bain lors de leurs dernières vacances...

* * *

#22 : Accroupir (s')

Rester accroupie... Discrétion... Hestia Vanto se faufila derrière le plan central de la cuisine ouverte, en direction du frigo... Ne pas se faire voir...

\- Une fringale nocturne, Hestia ? fit une voix s'élevant derrière elle.

L'adolescente releva rapidement la tête... Thrawn se tenait nonchalamment dans l'encadrement de la porte, impassible, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, son regard rouge brillant dans la pénombre.

\- Si tu as bien pris soin de ne pas te montrer, tu es encore plutôt bruyante... en tout cas pour mes oreilles...

\- Papa Eli ne m'aurait pas du tout remarquée ! protesta-t-elle.

\- Certes, reconnut son autre père. Mais tu ne me la fera pas, à moi. Retourne te coucher, toutes ces crèmes glacées vont te bousiller la santé.

Penaude, Hestia se releva et s'exécuta, la tête basse.

Mais Thrawn n'était pas fâché. Il eut un sourire amusé devant la mine déconfite de sa fille.

* * *

#23 : Accru

\- Tu savais que le manque de sommeil entraîne un risque accru d'obésité ? fit la petite voix de Jyn à son oreille.

Galen tourna son attention vers elle. La petite fille se tenait debout à côté de son bureau. Elle avait probablement dû se relever – elle semblait avoir finalement copié son rythme décalé et insomniaque.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu me trouves gros ? rit-il.

\- Non, mais je m'inquiète pour ta santé, déclara Jyn en grimpant sur ses genoux.

\- C'est le monde à l'envers !

\- C'est parce que je t'aime, papa.

\- Moi aussi je t'aime, ma petite Stardust, souffla Galen.

* * *

#24 : Accueil

Ah non ! Tous ces êtres insignifiants n'avaient pas le droit de transformer Attolon en champ de bataille pour leurs histoires futiles !

Le Bendu millénaire allait se faire un plaisir de leur réserver un accueil à la hauteur du dérangement... Kanan Jarrus n'aurait pas dû non plus venir se chamailler avec lui... Les deux camps allaient en prendre pour leur grade.

* * *

#25 : Accueillant

Dagobah... Pas très chaleureux, pas très accueillant... Un Maître Jedi devait réellement avoir besoin de se cacher pour choisir une destination aussi boueuse et marécageuse...

Luke espérait tout de même que le Yoda en question n'était pas encore mort, et se révèlerait facilement trouvable – il n'était pas franchement tenté par une expédition sur toute la surface de la planète.

* * *

#26 : Accueillir

\- Bienvenue dans l'Espace Chiss, Eli Vanto, le salua Ar'Alani.

Aucune chaleur, aucune expression dans la voix de l'Amirale. Bien... _Quel accueil distant_ , pensa amèrement l'humain. _À en regretter Thrawn, et c'est dire !_

* * *

#27 : Acculer

La fureur de Luke avait été un brasier soudain. Vader sut presque immédiatement qu'il ne ferait pas le poids sous l'assaut de son fils.

Le Seigneur Sith fut rapidement acculé par le Jedi qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions.

* * *

#28 : Accumulation

Une accumulation de petites contrariétés Sénatoriales futiles... Il n'en fallut pas une de plus pour faire céder le calme étudié de Palpatine.

D'un pincement de doigts, il fit sauter le miroir grâce à la Force.

* * *

#29 : Accumuler

Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait pu accumuler autant d'échecs dans sa lutte contre les Rebelles ?

Arinhda Pryce savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus camoufler son incompétence plus longtemps. Tarkin serait déçu de lui avoir accordé sa confiance – une pensée déchirante pour la carriériste Gouverneure.

* * *

#30 : Accusateur

Gilad Pellaeon leva un doigt accusateur vers son supérieur, le Grand Amiral Thrawn.

\- Ah ah ! C'est donc _vous_ l'expéditeur de toutes ces lettres anonymes avec ces drôles de citations !

\- Je pensais pourtant m'y prendre de la meilleure façon, en vous faisant parvenir ces citations d'œuvres littéraires romantiques..., réfléchit le Chiss à voix haute, l'air penaud.

\- De la meilleure façon pour _quoi_?

\- Pour vous faire la cour, fit Thrawn simplement.

Pellaeon écarquilla les yeux, sous le choc, en manque soudain de mots.

* * *

#31 : Accusation

\- Mais bien sûr, c'est tellement facile de m'accuser quand j'exprime l'envie d'aller faire un tour à bord du Faucon, alors que _tu_ n'es jamais là pour nos enfants ! rugit Han.

La gifle partit toute seule. Après coup, Leia en fut horrifiée d'avoir osé lever la main sur son mari, mais elle était tellement débordée et fatiguée et honteuse de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper dignement des jumeaux...

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'excusa. La gifle, ou bien les pleurs, avaient tout de même refroidi l'ancien contrebandier.

* * *

#32 : Accusé

\- Accusée Ahsoka Tano, plusieurs charges sont retenues contre vous, annonça le procureur. Je vais vous les énumérer...

La Padawan ne l'écouta plus. Elle ne voulait plus rien entendre. Elle se savait innocente, mais elle se savait également condamnée – pour l'exemple, et en l'absence d'un coupable identifié.

* * *

#33 : Acéré

Obi-Wan sentit les griffes acérées de l'oiseau géant lui traverser la bure, et se planter dans son épaule.

Il laissa échapper un cri, et Anakin vint à sa rescousse, sabre-laser au poing.

* * *

#34 : Acharné

Durant cette dernière décennie, Qwi Xux avait livré un travail acharné sur ses recherches et prototypes en tous genres.

La scientifique alien, recrutée par Tarkin, ne se préoccupait que des avancées de la science à travers son travail, totalement déconnectée des usages pratiques des armes qu'elle développait sans s'en rendre compte.

* * *

#35 : Acharnement

L'acharnement de l'Escadron Phoenix était admirable. Hera Syndulla ne manquait pas de ressources, matérielles comme intellectuelles, et un affichait un entêtement remarquable.

Cependant, Thrawn avait encore tout à fait l'intention de _gagner_ , d'accomplir la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Mais il écraserait la cellule Rebelle en respectant les efforts de sa leader.

* * *

 **Je crois que je me suis quand même bien retenue de vous immerger sous un océan de Thrawn, non ? xD**


	44. Revanche

**Quelques petits drabbles de longueur plus légère pour décompresser de la dernière compilation, et en attendant que la prochaine soit bouclée...**

 **On commence avec le premier, évidemment, mais de toute manière, bah ils seront tous à propos de Thrawn, c'est pas moi c'est lui qui a pris le contrôle de mon esprit, avec sa perfection là ! x')**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°44 – Revanche**

* * *

Les purrgils émergèrent finalement de l'hyperespace, traînant toujours les Star Destroyers Impériaux dans leur sillage.

Les passagers contraints présents sur le pont du _Chimaera_ avaient connu un voyage très mouvementé, mais grâce à la bulle de Force créée par Ezra, ils avaient survécu malgré les vitres blindées détruites.

Les majestueuses créatures spatiales menèrent leur butin métallique vers l'atmosphère respirable d'une planète inconnue. Une fois en sécurité, Ezra relâcha son emprise... et tituba. Tout cela lui avait demandé une énergie considérable, et il était désormais épuisé. Tête baissée, il cligna des yeux frénétiquement pour chasser la fatigue qui menaçait de l'engloutir.

Un bruit métallique l'alerta. Il releva vivement la tête. Thrawn, son uniforme de Grand Amiral déchiré par endroits, s'était emparé d'un blaster appartenant à l'un des autres officiers groggys.

L'épuisement d'Ezra avait grignoté la vivacité de ses réflexes, hormis ceux les plus naturels. Cependant, Thrawn semblait encore capable d'aligner plusieurs pensées cohérentes... et il tira sur Ezra avant que le jeune Jedi ne puisse pleinement comprendre ce qu'il se tramait dans l'esprit du Grand Amiral échevelé.

Ezra Bridger tomba. Mitth'raw'nuruodo claudiqua sur le pont, enjambant le cadavre encore chaud de son ennemi Rebelle, se dirigeant vers le reste du gigantesque vaisseau, déterminé à sauver le maximum de sa flotte dans cette situation catastrophique.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 213.

* * *

 **Bridger se prend un méchant coup de blaster en pleine tête... ça t'apprendra à faire pleurer l'autrice de rage, lors du final de la saison 4, espèce d'horrible petit Jedi de pacotille ! Il faudra me passer sur le corps avant de faire du mal à mon Chiss préféré !**


	45. Chimère

**Comment ça, vous en avez marre de Thrawn ? Eh bah moi non, donc on continue notre bout de chemin avec lui parce que j'en ai décidé ainsi et que c'est moi qui commande ici ;)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°45 – Chimère**

* * *

Sitôt la Septième Flotte sous son commandement, le récemment promu Grand Amiral Thrawn s'empressa de faire personnaliser le Destroyer principal de sa nouvelle force de frappe.

La Chimère stylisée peinte sur le ventre du _Chimaera_ provenait de l'un de ses croquis personnels. Il s'employa également à définir un graphisme plus simple de la créature mythologique, qui viendrait décorer les uniformes de son équipage.

Encore une fois, Mitth'raw'nuruodo avait su faire rencontrer son monde militaire avec sa passion enflammée pour l'art.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 80.

* * *

 **Oui, je vais me la péter encore longtemps à utiliser le nom complet du Grand Amiral, c'est exact (même si je ne sais pas très bien comment utiliser ce qui est sensé être son prénom... "Raw" ? chelou...).**


	46. En un battement de cœur

**Si vous n'avez pas saisi la référence à travers le titre, sachez que cet OS Thrawn x Eli (univers légèrement alternatif) est entièrement basé sur le court-métrage _"In A Heartbeat"_ , sorti en 2016 et toujours disponible sur YouTube (même pas besoin d'être bilingue, aucun dialogue, juste de jolies petites images * - *).**

 **En gros, c'est une retranscription de ce court-métrage, avec les personnages modifiés pour être Eli et Thrawn. Ce n'est pas entièrement exact, j'ai sauté quelques micro-passages de 10 secondes max, parce qu'ils étaient tellement cute à l'écran mais rendaient mal à l'écrit. Le récit n'en est pas perturbé, et je vous encourage encore vivement à regarder l'original, c'est magnifique !**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°46 – En un battement de cœur...**

* * *

Eli passa les grilles de l'Académie, empressé. Ses yeux cherchaient une cachette, et vite !

Là ! Un buisson ! Il s'y précipita comme s'il avait la Mort aux trousses... juste au moment où Thrawn entrait lui-même dans la vaste cour boisée, un datapad à la main et le regard fixé sur son contenu numérique.

Eli soupira de soulagement alors que Thrawn passait derrière lui, de l'autre côté du buisson, sans se rendre compte de sa présence. Le jeune Cadet profita de la végétation pour suivre le déplacement de Thrawn sans se montrer.

Il grimpa sur un arbre, et se cacha à moitié derrière celui-ci, ne faisant dépasser que le haut de sa tête. En contrebas, Thrawn lisait toujours en avançant vers le bâtiment principal de l'Académie, jouant nonchalamment avec un fruit à la peau rouge dans sa main libre.

Le beau Thrawn... Eli se releva légèrement pour le regarder passer devant son arbre, un petit sourire satisfait, béat, sur ses lèvres. Thrawn ne prêtait toujours pas attention au monde extérieur. Eli eut une moue envieuse devant cet homme extraordinaire...

Il se redressa encore plus sur sa branche – et sa tête heurta bruyamment la branche du dessus. Thrawn se retourna en direction de l'origine du bruit qui venait troubler sa concentration, l'air surpris et curieux, ses yeux rouges luminescents plissés. Eli se cacha très rapidement derrière l'arbre, le cœur battant à la chamade – il avait eu peur d'être découvert.

Il lui semblait encore que son cœur battait trop fort et trop vite, et qu'il allait sortir de sa poitrine. Eli craignit que le bruit alerte le Chiss en contrebas, et il posa ses mains sur sa poitrine pour étouffer le son qui paraissait assourdissant à ses propres oreilles.

Thrawn n'ayant pas découvert la source du craquement qui l'avait fait se retourner, il poursuivit sa route comme si de rien n'était.

Et les peurs d'Eli se concrétisèrent. Un Cœur rose vif sortit soudain de sa poitrine, s'envolant et le forçant à quitter sa cachette. Le Cœur s'arrêta devant lui, un sourire et deux yeux l'humanisant. Il pointait Thrawn du doigt avec un regard encourageant pour Eli.

Quant à Eli, il était choqué. Et apeuré également, par cette drôle de situation – et si elle échappait à son contrôle ? Le Cœur vint l'attraper par le doigt, et commença une lutte entre eux deux, le Cœur souhaitant l'emmener à Thrawn alors qu'Eli refusait.

Le Chiss n'était pas très loin d'eux. S'il tournait la tête, il assisterait à ce drôle de spectacle...

Le Cœur tira tellement fort que l'index d'Eli glissa de sa poigne. L'humain tomba à la renverse, tandis que son assaillant filait vers Thrawn à toute allure. Celui-ci n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son datapad.

Le Cœur, dans son élan fou, vint prendre la place du fruit rouge dans la main bleue du Chiss. Qui ne remarqua rien, et continua son mouvement de jeu inconscient, automatique.

Eli paniqua et descendit de l'arbre en vitesse, si bien qu'il tomba au sol. Il se releva à toute allure et courut discrètement jusqu'au Cœur que Thrawn tenait en main. _Son propre Cœur_ , apparemment – et il jouait avec cette figure allégorique sans en avoir conscience.

Eli tendit la main pour le récupérer. Simultanément, Thrawn approcha ce qu'il croyait encore être un fruit, de sa bouche, pour le croquer. La main d'Eli s'écrasa sur la sienne et, finalement, Thrawn se retourna vers lui. Pendant un court laps de temps, leurs mains se joignirent.

Embarrassé, Eli récupéra son Cœur et s'enfuit, osant à peine croiser le regard rouge surpris de Thrawn. Il faisait belle figure, avec ses joues cramoisies et les feuilles qu'il sentait piquées dans ses cheveux bruns en bataille...

Il battit en retraite en toute hâte... dans une poubelle. Encore un point pour la honte.

Il entendit les bavardages d'autres camarades, ainsi que la sonnerie qui retentit. Ce qu'Eli ne put pas voir, par contre, ce fut l'expression de Thrawn. Avant de se retourner en direction du bâtiment, l'alien avait lancé plusieurs regards interrogateurs en direction de la nouvelle cachette d'Eli. Le Chiss était... _sainement curieux_ de cette situation rocambolesque.

Eli finit par mettre le nez hors de sa poubelle, et le Cœur agrippa de nouveau son index pour l'emmener de force à la poursuite de Thrawn. L'humain résista, résista... leur cible se rapprochait dangereusement... et il parvint à faire dévier le Cœur de sa trajectoire.

Du moins pour un temps. Rapidement, le Cœur rose au sourire béat et aux yeux pleins d'étoiles, reprit le contôle. Ils foncèrent tout deux vers Thrawn à toute vitesse... Eli ferma les yeux avant l'impact inévitable... Il trébucha et cela déstabilisa le Cœur.

Thrawn entra dans le bâtiment, mais le Cœur d'Eli reprit sa course frénétique... seul. Il passa la porte au moment où celle-ci se refermait sur Thrawn.

Eli paniqua de nouveau et se releva. Il monta la volée de marches quatre à quatre, en manquant de tomber dans sa course. Il ouvrit la porte, entra précipitamment... et se figea.

Au beau milieu du hall – bondé d'autres Cadets –, Thrawn était étalé au sol, son datapad à côté de lui, et le Cœur d'Eli pressé contre sa joue bleue, décidé à lui faire des papouilles. Le Chiss regardait la situation avec intérêt.

Eli accourut, tenta d'attraper son Cœur. Celui-ci esquiva, mais le Cadet ne lui laissa pas le temps de se reprendre... et attrapa finalement l'un de ses petits bras. Le Cœur ne jeta pas l'éponge, un air attristé dans ses yeux... et se raccrocha de l'autre côté à l'index de Thrawn.

La scène se figea, et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent, pour la première fois, franchement dans les yeux. Eli détourna rapidement le regard, embarrassé, honteux. Les autres élèves se rapprochèrent, et l'humain les entendit murmurer dans son dos.

-Je savais qu'ils étaient gays... Quelle horreur, un humain avec un alien... Aucune fierté... Tapettes... Méritent pas d'être à l'Académie...

Eli tira sur le Cœur, qui s'accrocha d'autant plus fort à Thrawn... et il se brisa. Pas le temps de réfléchir. Eli s'enfuit à l'extérieur, une moitié dans sa main.

Thrawn conserva l'autre, et il baissa un regard étrange sur ce morceau désormais inanimé qui reposait dans ses mains. Un regard curieux, intéressé, et en même temps, profondément attristé.

Les portes se refermèrent... Le Chiss n'eut que le temps de jeter un bref regard à travers l'interstice diminuant...

Quelques minutes plus tard, Eli était de retour dans le parc, caché derrière un arbre et des bosquets. Assis en tailleur dans l'herbe, ses joues étaient rouges, et il avait pleuré.

Dans ses mains, l'autre moitié de ce Cœur brisé. Le sien. Il le fixa avec tristesse, et retint un sanglot alors qu'il le remit à l'abri entre ses paumes.

Il releva la tête, les yeux perdus dans le ciel... Il ne vit ni n'entendit Thrawn arriver, cherchant après lui et passant la tête au-dessus des buissons.

Le Chiss vint vers lui, et s'accroupit face à lui. Eli tourna la tête avec embarras et essuya ses larmes sur son épaule. Thrawn tendit une main bleue vers les siennes, qui tenaient toujours fermement sa moitié de cœur.

Eli eut un mouvement de recul. Thrawn se stoppa. Le jeune Cadet leva un regard fuyant vers le Chiss.

-Tout va bien..., murmura celui-ci.

Timidement, Eli lui tendit ses mains. Thrawn les attrapa et, de son autre main, amena sa propre moitié brisée vers celle que lui montrait Eli. Il les assembla, et le Cœur reconstitué reprit doucement vie alors que les mains de l'alien se pressaient gentiment contre celles d'Eli.

Alors que le Cœur reprenait son envol, joyeux à nouveau, Thrawn vint s'asseoir à côté de son camarade, s'appuyant lui aussi contre le tronc d'arbre. Son regard rouge se voulait rassurant... et il détendit enfin Eli, qui vint se blottir près de lui.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 1 440.

* * *

 **Quel pavé ! À peine 4 minutes de vidéo, mais une heure passée à la retranscrire, et presque autant à retravailler le texte...**

 **Fluff assumé x') Ce que je pourrais assumer prochainement, probablement, serait un commentaire de texte... Voire un commentaire de plusieurs textes... Voire un recueil de commentaires de textes...**

 **Bref. Ne nous emballons pas. En attendant, oui, j'avoue mon headcanon de Thrawn capable de se montrer doux et tendre et réconfortant lorsque les personnes qu'il aime en ont besoin, et pas que dans ce contexte-ci (celui du texte présent).**


	47. Corps

**Eli... Thrawn... Je vous adore les gars, si si j'vous jure... Mais SORTEZ DE MA TÊTE PITIÉ, vous êtes bien gentils mais vous prenez beaucoup de place.**

 **(C'est quand l'autrice commence à parler à ses muses fictives que vous pouvez sonner l'alarme et commencer l'évacuation xD)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°47 – Corps**

* * *

Une peau bleu clair. Lisse. Sans rides. Sans imperfections ? Non. À y regarder de plus près, quelques petites taches dépigmentées parsemaient ses joues.

Les joues. Hautes pommettes, mâchoires ciselées. Une sculpture. La comparaison convenait à la perfection à ce passionné d'art.

Les lèvres. Fines. Désirables. Gracieuses lorsqu'elles bougeaient, même si c'était le plus souvent en une moue qu'en un sourire. Elles étaient d'un bleu moins prononcé, tout de même, avec du _beige_ sur la face interne ?

Les yeux. Rouges, même la pupille. Brillants, luminescents, surtout dans l'obscurité. Leur expression était indéchiffrable si le visage ne les accompagnait pas de ses mimiques. Indéchiffrables, sauf lorsqu'ils semblaient s'illuminer encore plus alors qu'ils se posaient sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Une œuvre d'art. Ou sur lui, le narrateur chanceux décrivant cette beauté particulière.

La voix. Grave, mais douce. Calme, posée, ne dévoilant presque aucune émotion, elle non plus, sauf cas particuliers. Déclamait dans un phrasé parfait, mais avec un charmant accent étranger.

Les cheveux. Aussi soignés que le reste de son apparence. Impeccablement coiffés. D'un bleu foncé, presque noir. Courts, désormais. Soyeux...

Eli adorait ce contact avec les cheveux de Thrawn. Des moments privilégiés, de complicité. Lui seul avait accès à la face cachée du Chiss, et des particularités physiques, il pourrait encore en citer des plus intimes... Il connaissait par cœur le corps qui se cachait derrière l'uniforme. Et il ne se lassait pas de le redécouvrir à chaque fois...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 299.

* * *

 **NYAH. FANGIRL POWER. C'était trop tentant, et comme le self-insert c'est pas si intéressant que ça en a l'air, c'est Eli qui a eu la chance inouïe de pouvoir approcher le (futur ?) Grand Amiral de si près.**

 **La Myrtille Géante de mon cœur * - * … Hmm, non, ça le fait mieux en anglais : "the Giant Blueberry of my heart * - *".**

 **(Fanwarriors never change. Fangirling warfare is our speciality, we know all the methods. :p)**


	48. Padmé

**La règle d'or de mon existence devrait être de ne jamais regarder "La Revanche des Sith", parce que quand je le fais, bah je me retrouve à rédiger des trucs en cours de route alors que je devrais continuer de me concentrer sur le film (même si je le connais déjà par cœur) au lieu d'encombrer encore plus mes recueils T.T**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°48 – Padmé**

* * *

\- Aidez-moi seulement à sauver la vie de Padmé. Je ne peux pas vivre sans elle...

Et, après la mort de son épouse, Anakin n'avait effectivement pas survécu. Un homme de ténèbres prit possession de la ruine qu'était devenu son corps.

Anakin ne revint à la vie que lorsque son fils prouva qu'il ressemblait plus à sa mère qu'à quiconque d'autre. Luke avait agi comme Padmé aurait agi, faisant appel à la raison du Sith qui occupait sa place, ne baissant jamais les bras... Et, finalement, Darth Vader avait abdiqué, terrassé par l'assaut d'un Anakin Skywalker soudain réveillé, soudain animé d'un nouveau souffle.

 _Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle._ Et Luke, par sa persévérance, avait ramené Padmé à la vie, afin qu'Anakin puisse accomplir sa destinée, et son dernier geste héroïque.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 131.

* * *

 **Et évidemment, je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter là, donc j'ai même gentiment rédigé un #49 alors que le film continuait à se dérouler sans que mes yeux ne daignent fixer l'écran comme ils auraient dû xD Ce sera publié le week-end prochain.**


	49. Mustafar

**Si les feels d'Anakin ne vous avaient pas encore achevés, alors probablement que ceux d'Obi-Wan devraient proprement terminer le travail.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°49 – Mustafar**

* * *

Les flammes. Les hurlements. Et pourtant, il ne pouvait détourner le regard, malgré la grimace qui déformait ses traits.

Obi-Wan se força à regarder Anakin se consumer, à constater l'étendue catastrophique de ses erreurs de jugement et, surtout, de pédagogie.

C'était monstrueux, la façon qu'avaient les flammes de lécher la chair déjà meurtrie de son ancien Padawan – et c'était _lui-même_ , Kenobi, qui avait infligé les premières blessures.

Cela l'était encore plus, monstrueux, de l'entendre exprimer sa douleur, tellement atroce qu'elle le privait du verbal.

C'était ainsi qu'Obi-Wan se punissait. Il ne méritait pas de s'épargner la souffrance et le chagrin, pas alors que son incompétence en tant que Maître, en tant que guide, avait conduit à une telle catastrophe, aussi bien humaine – Anakin, sa famille – que galactique – le retour des Sith au pouvoir.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 137.

* * *

 **SORRY NOT SORRY. Tournée générale de feels, il semblerait...**


	50. Crêpes

**Je reviens vers vous avec un morceau de fluff, afin de me faire pardonner les derniers textes remplis de feels destructeurs :)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°50 – Crêpes**

* * *

Anakin et Ahsoka étaient en permission sur une planète de la Bordure Intérieure, et ils en avaient profité pour se reposer dans un appartement de ville loué pour deux jours.

Lorsqu'elle se leva, ce matin-là, après une bonne nuit d'un sommeil enfin réparateur, la jeune Togruta sentit tout de suite l'agréable odeur qui flottait dans l'air.

Elle poussa la porte entrouverte de la cuisine, et y découvrit Anakin, déjà sur le pied de guerre... un tablier autour de la taille, et une poêle à la main.

\- Salut, Chipie, lui sourit Skywalker. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, Maître, mais... qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire, de si bon matin ?

Le sourire d'Anakin s'élargit encore plus.

\- Je nous prépare des crêpes, fit-il joyeusement. Ça devrait agréablement nous changer des rations militaires... Enfin, si j'arrive au moins à en cuire deux qui ne seront pas carbonisées, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard dépité au contenu de la poêle. Rassure-toi, la première est réussie, au moins... d'ailleurs, vas-y, déguste-la tant qu'elle est encore tiède...

\- Laissez-moi faire pour la cuisson, Skyman, proposa Ahsoka. Au moins, vous aussi, vous serez assuré de pouvoir vous régaler de crêpes non-carbonisées, continua-t-elle avec un sourire moqueur.

Anakin lui céda bien volontiers sa place aux fourneaux, et, comme prévu, les deux jeunes Jedi purent déguster de délicieuses crêpes parfaitement cuites.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 221.

* * *

 **C'est y pas mignon tout plein ? ;)**

 **J'adore l'idée qu'Anakin prenne soin de sa Padawan, et la fasse passer avant lui (même si je pense qu'il aurait été dégoûté, quelque part, de ne pas avoir pu profiter lui aussi de crêpes pour le petit déjeuner, si Ahsoka n'était pas intervenue xD).**

 **(Et il aurait aussi été dégoûté si Ahsoka n'aurait pu déguster qu'une seule crêpe, à cause de son absence de talent aux fourneaux.)**


	51. Achat

**C'est le retour en force de ce recueil !**

 **Retour en force, effectivement, car j'ai pris une importante décision. Je me suis aperçue (enfin ! me direz-vous) que ce qui s'affichait sur mon profil en termes de nombre d'histoires était plutôt important ( _202 stories_!) et que cela pourrait en faire fuir certain-e-s.**

 **Plutôt que de supprimer bêtement, j'ai décidé de réduire artificiellement ce nombre, et le mot "artificiellement" est ici primordial : étant donné que la grande majorité de ce qui est publié individuellement sont des One Shots, je vais donc les supprimer... pour mieux les republier dans les recueils déjà présents.**

 **Dans le cas de celui-ci, le fonctionnement sera un peu particulier. En effet, je vais alterner entre un drabble inédit (j'en ai écrit plusieurs pour une nouvelle "Compilation", mais je n'apprécie plus non plus ce format u.u') et une republication d'un ancien OS. On commence avec le drabble inédit :)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°51 – Achat**

* * *

Un assortiment de bonbons de tous les styles. L'achat d'un tel produit était le meilleur des synonymes que Jaina pouvait trouver à l'expression _« passer une excellente Nuit de l'Épouvante avec mes frères »_.

Elle savait que Jacen mettrait le coup final à leur soirée à trois en sélectionnant, comme toujours, le meilleur film d'horreur sorti dans l'année.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 58.

* * *

 **Je me suis déjà beaucoup étalée dans l'introduction, donc je vais conclure brièvement : ces drabbles inédits seront très courts, parce qu'ils n'étaient pas écrits en premier lieu pour être publiés séparément :)**

 **On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour la première republication !**


	52. Les remords sous le masque

**C'est donc l'heure de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, la republication. Nous commençons très logiquement avec le tout premier OS publié sur le compte :)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°52 – Les remords sous le masque**

 _Date de première publication : 04 juillet 2012_

* * *

 _ **~ La Revanche des Sith ~**_

Dark Vador avançait lentement sur la passerelle du pont du destroyer interstellaire sur lequel il se trouvait, perdu dans ses sombres pensées. Il revoyait sans cesse le visage de Padmé. L'unique amour de sa vie. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son humanité. La femme pour laquelle il avait sacrifié son âme. Il s'était abandonné naïvement au pouvoir corrosif du Côté Obscur de la Force pour une seule raison : il voulait la sauver, la garder près de lui, ne surtout pas la perdre comme il avait perdu sa mère.

Il avait échoué. Il était pleinement conscient de son erreur, une erreur irréparable. Elle l'avait trahi, elle avait voulu le tuer. Il l'avait rejetée, il l'avait étranglée. Elle s'était effondrée à ses pieds. Il avait senti qu'elle était encore vivante à ce moment-là, mais Obi-Wan menaçait sa survie et il avait dû faire de lui sa priorité.

Il avait laissé sa femme mourir pendant qu'il se battait pour survivre. Elle est morte à cause de son égoïsme et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

Il s'arrêta à côté de son maître, celui qui lui avait tant menti mais à qui il continuait à obéir et à servir, et se tourna vers le chantier de l'Étoile Noire, si prometteuse. Si destructrice.

Il avait choisi son destin, si opposé à celui que les Jedi avaient voulu tracer pour lui. L'Obscurité serait sa nouvelle vie, et il accepterait sans broncher toutes les contraintes qu'elle lui imposerait. Il n'avait pas le choix, de toute façon.

* * *

 _ **~ Un Nouvel Espoir ~**_

19 ans étaient passés. 19 ans de purge, où il avait tué chaque Jedi qu'il avait trouvé. 19 ans de torture, de sang et de mort. 19 ans que Vador souffrait toujours autant. Lui qui pensait que la douleur qu'avait causée la mort de sa bien-aimée disparaîtrait au fil du temps, il se trompait, encore une fois.

Néanmoins, une minuscule lueur d'espoir avait jailli dans son âme souillée : et si, avant de mourir, Padmé avait trouvé la force de donner la vie à leur enfant ? Et si, quelque part dans la galaxie, se trouvait une personne née de leur union, de leur amour ? Vador n'en savait strictement rien, mais espérait, chaque jour un peu plus, que pour une fois il avait raison et que sa progéniture viendrait le trouver. En attendant, il continuait à terroriser les citoyens impériaux avec son masque si célèbre.

* * *

 _ **~ L'Empire contre-attaque ~**_

Luke Skywalker. Un nom, si court, qui pourtant éveillait une joie si immense dans le cœur si faible d'un homme brisé. Vador avait appris par l'Empereur que le Rebelle qu'il cherchait tellement était en fait son fils. Enfin, celui d'Anakin Skywalker, plutôt.

Mais qui était-il désormais ? Anakin ou Vador ? Il n'en savait rien, mais il voulait rencontrer le fils de Padmé. L'ennui, c'était que l'Empereur voulait le convertir au Côté Obscur. Vador devait-il toujours obéir ou se rebeller ? Il pensait prendre la première option, car elle lui permettrait de retourner Luke contre Palpatine, et le Seigneur Sith masqué aurait sa vengeance. Il ne pouvait l'accomplir seul, il n'était plus assez puissant pour cela...

* * *

 _ **~ Le Retour du Jedi ~**_

Vador était si usé. Usé par la douleur, les remords et le chagrin. Son fils l'avait rejeté. Ce n'était que justice, après tout, car même si le gamin n'en savait rien, c'était exactement ce qu'avait fait Vador à Padmé. Mais il l'avait tellement regretté après... Serait-il possible de se racheter ? En sauvant Luke de l'Empereur, Padmé lui pardonnerait peut-être de là où elle était...

C'est l'esprit embrumé de questions sans réponses, et en proie à un véritable conflit intérieur, qu'il affronta son fils, qui avait tenté de tuer Palpatine. Mais le duel le surprit à un moment...

Leia Organa. C'était le nom de la sœur de Luke. Minute, la _sœur_ de Luke ? Si Luke avait une sœur jumelle, cela voulait dire que... Oh non ! Il avait aussi une fille ? Comment n'avait-il pas pu sentir que Padmé attendait des jumeaux ?... Ses enfants... Leurs enfants. Les enfants de Padmé.

Un père doit protéger ses enfants. Il les sauverai, il se le promit. Alors, lorsqu'il vit Luke se faire lentement tuer par Palpatine, il eut une pensée pour sa femme, et décida qu'il devait agir. Il tua Palpatine.

Mais Vador était trop faible. Il autorisa le fils de Padmé à le regarder sans son masque. Vador redevint Anakin, et retourna à la Force, où il espérait retrouver les personnes qui lui étaient les plus chères...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 763.

* * *

 **Tout cela me fait remonter bien des souvenirs... même si ce texte est franchement brouillon, mais c'est excusable par son ancienneté, non ? ;)**


	53. Acheminement

**Place au deuxième drabble inédit promis :)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°53 – Acheminement**

* * *

L'acheminement du ravitaillement prenait un retard intolérable pour les soldats affamés et à court de munitions.

Le siège de Christophsis prendrait-il fin un jour ? Si possible, avant que toutes les troupes Républicaines n'aient rendu l'âme...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 36.

* * *

 **Honteusement court... Oups.**


	54. Rêves d'enfant

**Deuxième republication, encore un très ancien texte datant de 2012.**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°54 – Rêves d'enfant**

 _Date de première publication : 05 juillet 2012_

* * *

Anakin Skywalker tournait en rond dans l'appartement de Padmé. Il attendait qu'elle revienne du Sénat. Il attrapa son databloc personnel et fouilla dedans : cela faisait 13 ans qu'il y inscrivait les choses les plus importantes. Il éplucha la liste de données, jusqu'au tout début. Son attention se porta alors sur un fichier du nom de : _Pour moi plus tard, quand je serai grand_. Intrigué, Anakin s'affala sur le canapé et chargea le fichier.

 _Cher futur moi,_

 _Je viens d'arriver sur Coruscant, et je dois dire que ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec Tatooine. Ric Olié, l'homme qui pilotait le vaisseau de la Reine Amidala, m'a fait voir comment on pilotait un vaisseau spatial. Il était très sympa._

 _J'ai offert un collier à Padmé, pour ne pas qu'elle m'oublie. Je crois que je l'aime, et j'espère qu'elle aussi._

 _Ma mère me manque beaucoup, mais je sais que je la reverrai un jour et que je la libérerai, ainsi que tous les esclaves._

 _J'espère que je deviendrai un Jedi, comme Qui-Gon. Je dois passer des tests tout à l'heure._

 _Le Sénateur Palpatine a l'air très gentil, et il est vraiment préoccupé par ce qu'il se passe sur Naboo, sa planète._

 _Les choses que je voudrais réaliser d'ici 20 ans : devenir un Jedi, libérer ma mère et tous les esclaves, épouser Padmé et finir ma vie avec elle. Je sais, c'est beaucoup, mais j'espère que j'arriverai à tout faire !_

 _Anakin Skywalker_

C'est là que le Anakin du présent réalisa que sa vie était incomplète. Il avait certes épousé Padmé, son Ange, comme il aimait l'appeler, et allait devenir père... enfin, si Padmé survivait, évidemment. Il était aussi devenu un grand Jedi. Mais il avait échoué à libérer sa mère, qui est même morte, un peu par sa faute d'ailleurs : il n'était pas arrivé à temps. Les esclaves de Tatooine avait toujours la même situation, eux aussi.

Anakin se fit une autre promesse : il allait tout faire pour sauver Padmé, il ne supporterait pas de perdre un autre de ses proches sans avoir pu faire quelque chose. Elle ne mourrait pas, la guerre prendrait fin, et ils vivront heureux avec leur enfant. Anakin espérait que ce scénario soit possible, mais hélas il était beaucoup trop simple, beaucoup trop beau pour être vrai. Il y aurait forcément une ombre au tableau, restait à savoir laquelle...

À ce moment-là, il eut une vision de Padmé mourante. Obi-Wan suppliait la jeune femme de garder des forces, mais elle rendit l'âme en accouchant. Lorsqu'il réintégra l'instant présent, Padmé venait d'arriver, et elle lui rapportait qu'Obi-Wan trouvait Anakin très préoccupé et qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui...

* * *

Nombre de mots : 443.

* * *

 **Nouvel instant nostalgie xD J'espère surtout que lire des textes aussi anciens et moins bien travaillés qu'à présent, ne vous fera pas fuir xD**


	55. Acheter

**Mais non, ne fuyez pas, voilà de l'inédit x')**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°55 – Acheter**

* * *

Un cadeau d'anniversaire ?! Comment, par tous les Sith, était-il censé choisir _le_ cadeau parfait pour Leia ? Jusqu'à récemment, ces préoccupations n'avaient jamais eu l'occasion de traverser l'esprit de Han...

 _Luke._ Le nom avait jailli comme un flash lumineux au milieu des ténèbres brumeuses de son esprit.

Luke saurait peut-être le conseiller.

Rectification : Luke _avait intérêt_ à savoir le conseiller.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 62.

* * *

 **Donc, selon Han, Luke Skywalker est la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Prenez contact avec le Maître Jedi pour surmonter tous les pépins de la vie ! x')**


	56. Rue des Ombres : Mauvais souvenirs

**UNE TRÈS BONNE ANNÉE 2019 à vous, et tous mes meilleurs vœux pour cette nouvelle année qui commence ! :D**

 **Republication, republication, j'écris ton nom...**

 **Il s'agit aujourd'hui d'une réécriture d'un passage particulièrement émouvant du roman _"Les Nuits de Coruscant II : Rue des Ombres"_ de Michael Reaves.**

 **Un petit code pour faciliter votre lecture :** écriture normale = VF originale du livre, **écriture en gras = point de vue de Vador que j'ai ajouté personnellement** , _et écriture en italique = mes ajouts et modifications par rapport au texte d'origine._

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°56 – Rue des Ombres : Mauvais souvenirs**

 _Date de première publication : 31 août 2012_

* * *

P.O.V Typho

[…] C'était un meurtre, pour le motif le plus ignoble de tous : la vengeance.

Il chassa ces pensées d'un haussement d'épaules. Il avait accepté cette idée et ses motivations depuis des mois. Son âme serait sans doute à jamais souillée par ce forfait mais Padmé trouverait enfin la paix. C'était la seule chose qui comptait.

\- Je suis venu comme tu me l'as demandé.

Vador étendit les bras et souleva sa cape. L'obscurité sembla inonder tout le sol du hangar.

\- Seul et non armé.

Typho quitta en toute hâte sa cachette à l'étage au-dessus de Vador. […] il apercevait le dos du Seigneur Noir.

Le capitaine Typho leva son blaster et tira. Il crut d'abord que la cartouche de gaz ionisé de son blaster avait fait long feu. Puis ce fut comme si une main invisible géante l'avait saisi et projeté contre le mur du fond avec une force capable de lui briser les os. Étourdi par le choc, il regarda la silhouette de Vador s'élever par le trou dans le sol. Les bottes noires se posèrent à côté de son corps brisé.

\- C'est pathétique, commenta le Seigneur Noir.

Il se tenait debout, à la verticale de son adversaire.

\- Tu avais vraiment l'espoir de m'assassiner ? D'autres bien plus doués que toi ont déjà essayé.

Typho toussa et sentit ses entrailles crisser comme du verre brisé. Du sang tacha sa chemise.

\- Vous avez menti, dit-il.

Il sentait les mots se coincer comme des pierres dans sa gorge.

\- Vraiment ? Je t'ai dit que je ne serais pas armé et c'est le cas, lui dit Vador. Tu confonds le Côté Obscur avec une arme. Une arme est un objet extérieur. Le pouvoir du Côté Obscur est à l'intérieur. Je ne peux pas m'en débarrasser, pas plus que je ne peux enlever mon _armure_ de survie. Je vais te donner une dernière chance d'arrêter ton petit jeu et de me dire où est Pavan.

\- Ou quoi ? demanda Typho en crachant une gorgée de sang rouge brillant. Vous m'avez déjà tué.

\- C'est vrai. Tu ne tiendras plus très longtemps. […] Il te reste encore peu de temps... à moins que tu ne le gaspilles, ajouta Vador en s'approchant encore et en se penchant pour regarder le visage de Typho. Je ne sais pas qui tu es. Pourquoi veux-tu me tuer ? demanda-t-il d'une profonde voix synthétisée qui résonna dans le hangar vide. Je n'attends pas une raison particulière. J'aimerais juste savoir. Quitte à prononcer tes dernières paroles, autant dire quelque chose d'intéressant.

Il se pencha encore plus près, à l'invitation de Typho, pour écouter ses dernières paroles. Typho déclinait à vue d'œil. Il rassembla ses forces pour un ultime exploit.

\- C'est... pour Padmé, siffla-t-il.

Et avec un effort surhumain, il cracha une giclée de sang en plein sur le masque du Seigneur Noir, surpris. La réaction de Vador ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Il resta sans bouger et laissa le crachat de sang s'écouler sur sa joue de plastacier.

P.O.V Vador

 **« Mais que vient faire Padmé dans cette histoire ? » se demanda le Sith, choqué par la phrase de l'homme. « Et comment ce type connaît son nom ? » Pris d'un soudain accès de rage, mêlé à un soupçon de jalousie – Padmé connaissait-elle cet homme ? -, le Jedi déchu manqua de faire sauter de son armure médicale d'une pression de Force incontrôlée, qu'il dirigea plutôt vers l'extérieur.**

P.O.V Typho

Puis il s'agenouilla et agrippa Typho par les cheveux. Sa tête se souleva et il poussa un cri de douleur.

\- Quoi ?

L'embrasement de Force qui traversa le hangar secoua les fondations de l'immeuble. Le Seigneur Noir semblait grandir, s'étendre et devenir plus terrible encore dans sa rage que les pires cauchemars de Typho.

\- Padmé, marmonna-t-il. Padmé Amidala. La femme que j'ai aimée en secret pendant des années.

Il cracha à nouveau et sentit la douleur lui tailler la poitrine.

\- Elle... ne l'a jamais su. Elle était trop occupée, trop engagée au... service de son peuple pour me remarquer.

Une nouvelle fleur rouge jaillit de sa bouche.

\- Et je faisais mon devoir... moi, Typho, capitaine de Naboo. Mais... je l'aimais. Et maintenant... maintenant, elle est morte. Morte.

P.O.V Vador

 **Le Seigneur Sith se détendit légèrement. Il n'avait jamais touché à Padmé, il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Vador avait toujours été d'un naturel jaloux, et cela ne s'était pas arrangé à l'époque où il suspectait une liaison entre sa femme et Obi-Wan Kenobi. Il savait même que cela avait eu un impact sur sa décision de trahir l'Ordre Jedi.**

P.O.V Typho

Puis, avec une détermination extraordinaire, Typho parvint à se soulever un peu, grâce à la seule force de sa volonté, contre la colère de Vador.

\- C'est VOUS qui l'avez tuée, Vador ! VOUS ! Je le sais !

Vador resta à nouveau silencieux et immobile. Quand il prit la parole, sa voix avait la même inflexion profonde, c'était toujours ce même orage synthétisé – mais elle était différente.

\- Tu ne sais rien, répondit Vador _d'une voix si froide qu'elle en aurait congelé un Wampa_ en se redressant et en laissant retomber la tête de Typho. Tu n'es pas digne de prononcer son nom.

Il leva ensuite le bras, puis plia les doigts vers Typho, impuissant. La bouche du capitaine s'ouvrit et ses yeux sortirent légèrement de leur orbite quand le passage de l'air dans ses poumons se comprima. Dans un recoin de son esprit, il devinait que c'était sans doute comme cela que sa bien-aimée avait fini, elle aussi. _En un sens, il était content de finir sa vie comme elle avait finie la sienne, étouffée par Vador. C'était une forme de rapprochement, d'un certain point de vue._ À bout de forces, il fut encore capable de laisser échapper une dernière phrase.

\- Et vous êtes responsable... de la mort du Jedi... Anakin Skywalker aussi !

La poigne invisible autour de la gorge de Typho se relâcha un instant. Vador recula légèrement sous l'effet de la surprise.

P.O.V Vador

 **Anakin Skywalker. Un nom qu'il ne devait surtout pas entendre. Un nom que personne ne devait se risquer à prononcer devant lui. Il lui rappelait beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs. Il réveillait les remords qu'il tentait d'endormir au plus profond de lui.**

 **Et puis, désormais, il était à des années-lumières de ce qu'il était à l'époque où il répondait encore au nom que sa mère lui avait donné. Dans sa tête, Anakin était définitivement mort, laissant la place à Vador.**

P.O.V Typho

Cette brève pause fut suivie par le bruit affreux du rire du Seigneur Sith. Trois étages en-dessous, deux humanoïdes ivres n'en entendirent que l'écho mais ils furent si choqués qu'il dessaoulèrent en un instant – frappés par la lucidité qui surgit soudain quand on réalise qu'une menace indicible rôde tout près.

Quand Vador tendit à nouveau son bras vers le bas, son contrôle était plus précis, plus délibéré.

\- Oui, dit le Seigneur Noir avec un ton empreint d'amusement sinistre. Oui, j'ai tué Anakin Skywalker. Je l'ai regardé mourir. Il était faible, Skywalker. À la fin, il ne pouvait plus se maîtriser ni contrôler ses méprisables émotions humaines. Surtout, il ne pouvait ni comprendre ni apprécier la véritable puissance du Côté Obscur. Et donc, il est mort. La galaxie se porte mieux sans lui.

Le monde disparaissait à toute vitesse pour Typho. La douleur s'éloignait enfin, elle s'échappait aussi vite que son sang. Il mourut avec un sourire sur le visage car, même s'il ne comprenait pas le comment ou le pourquoi, il savait que mourir avec le nom de Padmé sur les lèvres constituait la plus belle des revanches qu'il pouvait prendre sur Vador, meilleure et plus profonde que celle qu'il aurait pu espérer avec une confrontation. C'était comme s'il avait sondé le cœur de cet homme noir et senti qu'il l'avait déchiré rien qu'avec le nom de Padmé. Il comprenait aussi que vivre était une destinée bien pire pour Vador que la mort.

Il était satisfait.

Maintenant, il pouvait aller retrouver Padmé...

P.O.V Vador

 **Il regarda le corps inerte du capitaine Typho, avec une légère pointe d'envie dans le cœur. L'homme était mort et allait certainement retrouver Padmé. Le Sith, lui, était encore en vie, bien qu'à moitié, et n'arrivait pas à trouver la paix dans son esprit. Une fois encore, il maudit l'armure médicale qu'il était condamné à porter jusqu'à épuisement total des systèmes. Une armure qui lui empêchait d'aller retrouver Padmé, sa belle Padmé, sa douce Padmé, dans la mort lui aussi.**

 **Il avait toujours adoré les machines et la mécanique pendant une bonne partie de sa vie. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait que les haïr. Vador se détourna du cadavre et retourna au véhicule automatique qui l'avait mené ici, et retourna à ses appartements.**

* * *

Nombre de mots : 1 482.

* * *

 **Je concède que ce n'est pas du grand art, mais dans ma tête, à l'époque de l'écriture, ça faisait son travail en termes d'évacuation des feels ;)**


	57. Acheteur

**Allez, on s'allège un peu cette fois-ci, on repart pour un court drabble inédit :)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°57 – Acheteur**

* * *

Le vendeur de la galerie d'art regardait son client d'un air réprobateur, tentant toutefois de masquer son mécontentement sous le sourire de façade qu'il était obligé d'arborer en tous temps – même si, dans l'état actuel des choses, il était assez crispé.

Son client, un haut officier Impérial à la peau bleue et aux yeux rouges brillants – l'Amiral Thrawn, il lui semblait avoir compris –, ne semblait pas avoir remarqué les émotions négatives qu'il déclenchait chez son interlocuteur. Ce fin connaisseur d'art était totalement absorbé par les œuvres qui les entouraient, et son incapacité à arrêter son choix pour l'achat était ce qui mettait le vendeur dans une posture assez hostile à son encontre.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 115.

* * *

 **Je sais que le _fanon_ tend à penser Thrawn comme quelqu'un ne parvenant pas à lire les émotions chez ses interlocuteurs, mais en fait, dans le _canon_ (oui, celui de l'ère Disney – mais pour une fois, il ne dit pas seulement n'importe quoi), il est clair que Thrawn est parfaitement capable de discerner les variations dans la posture et l'expression du visage des personnes autour de lui ;)**

 **Je pense que c'est une erreur (mignonne, toutefois) que nous faisons car nous étendons le fait que nous pensons que Thrawn n'est pas à son aise dans les nouvelles normes sociales auxquelles il est confronté (cela fait sens), à toutes les formes d'interaction qu'il peut avoir.**

 **Bref. Voilà. (Thrawn serait-il seulement capable d'observer suffisamment ses interlocuteurs, une fois entouré d'œuvres d'art, pour discerner leurs intentions ? Rien n'est moins sûr :p)**


	58. Monochromatique

**Nouvelle republication, mais celle-ci est bien plus courte que la précédente, et plus récente également :)**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°58 – Monochromatique**

 _Date de première publication : 12 octobre 2013_

* * *

 _Résumé d'origine : La vie est ennuyeuse lorsqu'on ne la voit que d'une seule couleur, et Dark Vador n'émettrait certainement pas d'objection à cette affirmation._

* * *

Dark Vador ne voyait le monde qui l'entourait que de façon monochromatique.

Tout était rouge. Tout.

La vision informatique que son masque terrifiant lui fournissait agissait comme un filtre rouge devant ses véritables yeux, irrémédiablement blessés par la lave de Mustafar, qui elle aussi, ironie du sort, était rouge.

Il y avait aussi le rouge marronâtre de ses chairs brûlées, qui chaque jour agissait comme un rappel de sa trahison, de son immense perte, et des atrocités qu'il avait commises dans sa quête du pouvoir.

Il y avait également le rouge de son sabre-laser. Cette lame couleur sang, qui avait tranché tant de têtes et s'était enfoncée dans tant de cœurs, était produite par le cristal synthétique Sith qu'il avait placé au centre de la garde en acier.

Enfermé dans cet univers rouge, sans aucune échappatoire, Vador avait alors commencé à haïr cette couleur, qu'il qualifiait d'immonde prison.

Le Sith regrettait amèrement les nuances de gris qu'arborait l'extérieur du Temple Jedi avant qu'il ne s'effondre sous les flammes, le marron chocolat des yeux de Padmé ainsi que le blanc immaculé de sa robe de mariée, le bleu du sabre-laser d'Obi-Wan, les bandes jaunes peintes sur son ancien vaisseau de combat en souvenir du podracer qu'il avait construit étant enfant, le vert tendre des plaines de Naboo, le beige des vêtements de sa mère, et les tons sombres de ses anciens habits de Jedi.

Il avait perdu tout cela dès le moment où la lave s'était attaquée à ce qui restait de son corps mutilé, en ce jour maudit où il s'était cru plus fort qu'Obi-Wan.

Et désormais, Vador se haïssait chaque jour depuis pour avoir fait le pire choix de sa vie en rejoignant l'Empereur.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 285.

* * *

 **L'idée de cet OS m'est venue pendant un de mes cours de physique de classe de Seconde, dont le sujet traitait des lumières monochromatiques et polychromatiques. Étrangement, la seule pensée qui m'est alors venue à l'esprit se résume à : DARTH VADER.**

 **... Comme je ne cesse de le répéter à mon entourage – qui ne tarde d'ailleurs pas à me le confirmer –, je possède de drôles de connexions cérébrales qui me font et me feront toujours penser à des sujets totalement éloignés de la conversation initiale. ;D**


	59. Achevé

**Les Rogues et les Spectres vous avaient manqué ? Bah les revoilà... enfin, seulement Wedge Antilles :p**

* * *

 **« Even stars burn out »**

 **Drabble n°59 – Achevé**

* * *

 _Fin._

Taper enfin ces trois petites lettres au bas de la dernière page fit un bien fou à Wedge.

S'il n'avait pas trop eu le choix face à sa promotion au rang de Général, il s'était engagé à faire des efforts – mais le fait de devoir rédiger autant de rapports à rallonge, continuait de piquer un petit peu.

* * *

Nombre de mots : 59.


End file.
